Frozen Heart Blazing Feelings
by Crixus316
Summary: Puede un corazón herido aprender a confiar? pueden los mas puros sentimientos, derribar con su amor la muralla que resguarda su ser querido? poco a poco lo averiguaremos ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 bad news**

Este es mi primer fic, tengo demasiado tiempo queriendo escribir sobre esta pareja y la verdad estoy muy contento de finalmente poder hacerlo, se aceptan comentarios y criticas

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de SNK y esta historia es totalmente ficticia de mi autoría.

La noche era oscura y fría, todo parecía tranquilo y apacible en south town, el cartel NEST fue derrotado, y sus vestigios aún están siendo investigados por los Ikari Warriors, todos los que alguna vez participaron en el torneo The King of Fighters intentaron seguir adelante con sus vidas, para algunos fue más sencillo que para otros, mientras que a unos les tomo muy poco tiempo adaptarse, al resto le costó bastante trabajo encontrarle sentido a sus vidas ahora que las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

Ya no tengo enemigos a los cuales enfrentarme, ya no hay ninguna clase de loco o psicópata con complejo de Dios que quiera destruir o gobernar el mundo, se supone que ya no tengo nada de lo cual preocuparme, pero…

Si las cosas marchan tan bien… ¿Por qué demonios no puedo dormir?

¿Por qué no puedo simplemente cerrar mis ojos y descansar? No lo sé, desde hace ya algunas semanas no puedo conciliar el sueño, despierto en la madrugada, bañado en sudor, con una especie de nudo en mi garganta, algo no está bien, tengo un extraño presentimiento, no sé qué puede ser, pero sea lo que sea, me está afectando demasiado, solo espero que termine pronto

2:40am

K´: ah!, maldita sea! Otra vez (decía el muchacho al ver el despertador junto a su cama, dándose cuenta una vez más, que despertó en mitad de la noche sin ninguna razón aparente)

K´ se levanto de la cama, no podía quedarse dormido, así que opto por salir a caminar un rato, tal vez el aire fresco lo ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas y a despejar un poco su atormentada mente

Tomo sus gafas y las coloco en el cuello de su camisa, se abrocho las botas, y salió de su habitación, en el pasillo podía verse la luz del televisor, al parecer no era el único con problemas de insomnio, no acostumbraba darle explicaciones a Máxima con respecto a lo que hacía o a donde iba, y no pensaba comenzar ahora, se acercó a la sala, tomo su chaqueta que estaba colgada en el sofá frente a su amigo, pero antes de tomar las llaves y retirarse escucho una voz llamándolo, sabía que no podía solo irse, después de todo, era su mejor amigo, y lo menos que podía hacer k´ era mostrar un poco de respeto por el

Máxima: ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para dar un paseo?

K´: no puedo dormir, tal vez solo necesito aire fresco

Máxima: yo creo que necesitas mucho más que solo aire fresco

K´: ¿de qué rayos hablas ahora?

Máxima: creo que sabes perfectamente a que me refiero,

K´: no tengo ánimos de jugar a los malditos acertijos, solo escúpelo y ya

Máxima: ok, si así lo quieres, por mi está bien, sabes, estoy muy preocupado por ti, sé que estas últimas semanas no has podido dormir, que despiertas gritando, en el trabajo estas distraído y cansado, ya van 4 veces que casi ocasionas un accidente por tu falta de atención

K´ estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Máxima que de donde sacaba todo eso, pero inmediatamente recordó que de vez en cuando, él y Kyo charlaban y supuso que después de esos problemas, era obvio que el saldría dentro de la conversación,

K´: no deberías preocuparte, es solo un poco de insomnio, ya se me pasara

Máxima: escucha viejo, sé que eres muy reservado y que no te gusta hablar de tus emociones, mucho menos expresarlas, siempre has sido así desde que te conozco y sabes que lo respeto, pero, solo por esta ocasión, me gustaría que me tuvieras la confianza como para decirme que es lo que te sucede, ¿hay algo que te moleste? ¿Algo en lo que creas que pueda ayudarte?

K´ estaba conmovido, al ver como su amigo, se mostraba total y honestamente dispuesto a escucharlo y a apoyarlo, pero algo dentro de él no le permitía abrirse a compartir sus emociones, aunque se tratara de su mejor y más leal amigo, su orgullo no iba a dejarlo verse a sí mismo tan vulnerable

K´: ya te lo dije, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estoy bien

La decepción en el rostro de máxima era más que evidente pero en el fondo, él sabía que una respuesta como esa, era bastante predecible, tenía la esperanza de equivocarse pero en esta ocasión no fue el caso.

Máxima: ok, no pienso insistir ni presionarte, solo recuerda una cosa (decía mientras K´ tomaba sus llaves y giraba la perilla con la mano)

Si cambias de opinión, estaré aquí

La culpa invadió a K´ al portarse tan frio e indiferente pero, así es el, y Max lo sabe, aun así decidió correr el riesgo, debía reconocerle el intento al menos

K´: Max

Máxima: ¿sí?

K´: gracias

Ni siquiera espero una respuesta, solo cerró la puerta tras él y salió disparado

El viento soplaba, camine sin rumbo por un largo rato, no sé exactamente qué tanto tiempo, por las prisas olvide mi reloj, he vagado por estas calles sin destino fijo, solo observo tiendas cerradas, casas con las luces apagadas, calles totalmente vacías, tal vez uno que otro auto, me pregunto ¿por qué una persona querría conducir a esta hora? No importa, el silencio a veces es ensordecedor, tiene un muy largo rato que no me puedo sentir tranquilo, honestamente no sé porque, solo sé que tengo un extraño sentimiento de peso en mis hombros, y por más que intento distraerme para no pensar en eso, pero… por las noches no puedo escapar, vuelve a mí con toda su fuerza, y me atrapa, ya no sé qué hacer, sencillamente no lo sé….

Sin darse cuenta, K´ llego a un pequeño parque, un lugar que normalmente lo llevaría de nauseas por todos los mocosos llorones que acostumbran llenar este tipo de sitios, pero en plena madrugada, se sintió extrañamente en paz, se detuvo a descansar en una de las bancas recargo su cabeza hacia atrás e intento no pensar en nada

Pensó en que tal vez era buen momento para un cigarrillo, saco uno que tenía guardado en su chaqueta, y la ventaja de poseer poderes de fuego, es que no necesita de encendedores, encendió su dedo índice, y se disponía a fumar, pero justo antes de poder encender su cigarrillo, noto una silueta acercarse a él, al principio pensó que tal vez era un posible enemigo, bajo su cigarrillo, lo colocó en la banca, se puso en guardia preparado para pelear, cuando la silueta se acercó más, y revelo a una pequeña conocida y molesta cara para K´

K´: mm solo eres tu (dijo mientras encendía su cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumar)

Kula: ¿ah? ¿a qué te refieres?

K´: pensé que era alguna especie de loco al que tendría que patearle el trasero

Kula: entonces… ¿te da gusto verme?

K´: nunca dije eso, pero si debo elegir entre un idiota con quien pelear, y una mocosa inofensiva como tú, creo que te prefiero

Kula: ¿Cómo qué mocosa? Yo no soy ninguna mocosa (decia kula mientras hinchaba sus mejillas

K´: claro como tú digas, como sea no tengo tiempo para tonterías

K´ termino su cigarrillo y se dispuso a dejar el lugar

Kula: espera, tengo algo muy importante que decirte

K´: sea lo que sea, no me importa

Kula alcanzo a K´ lo tomo por el brazo e insistió en que lo que debía decirle era muy importante, K´ bastante molesto, se soltó violentamente y dijo

K´: escucha chiquilla insolente, no me importa nada de lo que tengas que decirme, asi es que déjame en paz y lárgate de mí vista

Kula sintió cada palabra como un golpe directo a su pecho, pero no podía esperar una respuesta diferente, hablamos de K´ Dash, por lo cual, no tuvo otra opción que hablarle de la misma manera

Kula: de verdad ¿no te interesa? ¿Ni siquiera si se trata de tu hermana?

Al escuchar esto, K´ se detuvo en seco, giro velozmente y tomo a la chica por los hombros

K´: no juegues con esas cosas chiquilla, ¿Qué demonios le paso a mi hermana?

Kula zafo sus brazos del agarre de K´ y le pidió calmarse, pues era una historia un poco larga, también, le pidió que la dejara terminar de hablar antes de hacer cualquier cosa, duarnte los siguientes minutos, kula le explico a K´ que durante una misión hubo un enfrentamiento armado contra un grupo de contrabandistas, creían que eran terroristas que vendían armas de alta tecnología a grupos extremistas de medio oriente, pero solo resultaron ser unos narcotraficantes, aun así estaban fuertemente armados, durante el encuentro tanto Foxy como Whip recibieron algunos impactos de bala y el estallido de un par de granadas hizo mas graves sus heridas, ambas fueron trasladadas de emergencia a la base medica de los Ikari Warriors y el Comandante Heidern desea reunirse con los familiares de whip para informarlos de su condición y para una posible tregua.

Al terminar de explicarle lo sucedido a K´ este salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, para decirle a Máxima sobre todo esto, tras un par de cuadras recorridas kula lo alcanzo y lo detuvo una vez mas

Kula: se supone que debemos llegar juntos

K´: se supone que no te metas en mi camino, y ¿por qué deberíamos llegar juntos?

Kula: porque Diana y el tío Máxima nos están esperando en tu casa

K´: ¿Cómo que nos están esperando?

Kula: diana y yo llegamos a buscarlos a ambos a tu casa, pero tú no estabas, y mientras Diana le preguntaba al tío Máxima donde podría encontrarte yo Salí a buscarte

K´:mmmm

Kula: podrías al menos calmarte un poco, después de todo todos iremos a la base

K´: ¿todos?

Kula: te recuerdo que mi madre también está muy mal herida

Después de eso los dos corrieron hasta la casa de k´ donde Diana y Máxima ya tenían todo listo para irse

Máxima: veo que ya te enteraste, no te preocupes, ya empaque todo lo indispensable

K´: ¿y qué hay de?

Máxima: no te preocupes, ya llame a Kyo y me dijo que no hay problema, que puedes tomarte todos los días que necesites

K´: muy bien, en ese caso vámonos ya…

Solo demoraron media hora en llegar al aeropuerto en donde un jet privado los estaba esperando, despegaron sin contratiempos, el viaje tomaría unas cuantas horas, pues debido a la ubicación tan complicada de la base debían tomar algunas desviaciones, antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente como para aterrizar, dentro de la nave, Máxima charlaba con Diana, se ponían al día, el le contaba como era su vida ahora que se dedicaba a la reparación de computadoras y ella le contaba sobre sus misiones alrededor del mundo

K´estaba muy preocupado por el estado de su hermana, pero no iba a ser tan obvio al respecto, solo veía por la ventana de su asiento hasta que el cansancio pudo con el, kula lo observaba desde el otro lado, vio como dejo de moverse, intuyo que ya se había dormido, por lo cual, tomo una de las mantas que había guardadas y arropo al joven de cabello blanco, de la manera mas cuidadosa que pudo, no quería despertarlo, y tener que dar explicaciones

Al acercarse, noto como el rostro de k´ se veía tan tranquilo y apacible, una enorme diferencia a cuando está despierto y normalmente siempre molesto con todo y todos, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en ese rostro, el mismo que siempre se mostraba indiferente y cruel, ahora se veía tan dulce y tierno para ella

No podía creer que se tratara de la misma persona, el mismo muchacho, grosero, hiriente, sarcástico, frio y distante, ahora era tan adorable, deseaba poder acercarse un poco mas, y tal vez acariciar sus mejillas, pero no podía permitirse alterar la paz que irradiaba ese rostro, solo se apartó y se acurruco como pudo en su lugar, deseando, algún día, poder cambiar ese asiento incomodo y esa manta, por los brazos y el pecho del joven que ahora dormía frente a ella, repitiendo en su cabeza la frase

Algún día…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: An awkward trip**

Las horas pasaban lentamente, el cielo oscuro y nublado, permitía a la imaginación, crear un sinfín de figuras maravillosas, con las nubes, dragones, castillos, unicornios, hadas, duendes, etc. La mente de kula, se llenaba de divertidas imágenes ante sus ojos, y de muchas historias que inventaba en su cabeza, en todas y cada una, tenía alguna aventura con sus amigas, su madre, Diana, su tío Maxima, y obviamente, su gruñón favorito K´ Dash.

La noche fue dando paso al día, los primeros rayos de sol, comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte, la luz tenue hacia un hermoso contraste con las nubes, haciendo que el cielo se tintara de un naranja pálido, y le dio a las nubes un adorable color rosa, Kula estaba totalmente hipnotizada por esta preciosa imagen del amanecer, cuando de pronto, giro su cabeza, para contemplar a un inconsciente joven de cabello platinado, que aún se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, lo observo por varios minutos, y noto como comenzó a moverse un poco, a cada movimiento que el hacía, ella, rápidamente se cubría con la manta que tenía, hasta que opto por cubrirse de modo en que solo debía ocultar sus ojos en vez de toda su cabeza o cara, de esta manera, continuo divirtiéndose, al ver como su moreno mal humorado se retorcía intentando volver a estar cómodo en su lugar.

Kula hizo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar una sonora carcajada, pues lo que veía ante sus ojos, le parecía de lo más tierno y gracioso al mismo tiempo, para ella, era como ver a un adorable y enojon gatito, intentando acomodarse en el regazo de su dueño.

Tras unos minutos de no lograr conciliar el sueño nuevamente K´ decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, abrió los ojos pesadamente, y lo primero que vio, fue a una chiquilla fastidiosa, que rápidamente cubrió sus ojos con la manta que tenía, él no le dio mucha importancia a eso, pero cuando intento estirarse, noto que él también estaba abrigado con una manta, al principio no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pues a pesar de su profundo desagrado por la idea de compartir espacio y tiempo con una mocosa berrinchuda que intento matarlo en más de una ocasión y que constantemente encontraba nuevas y desquiciantes formas de hacerlo rabiar, este pequeño detalle era algo que no podía dejar pasar como si nada, después de un ligero conflicto interno sobre que hacer o decir, la bestia de presas finalmente decidió actuar como si nada, después de todo, ese tipo de cosas hasta Máxima las puede hacer además, la manta lo hizo sudar un poco, no pensaba dar las gracias por algo así.

K´ se levantó dejando en su lugar la manta que lo abrigo toda la noche, e ignorando por completo a la niña insufrible que aún se cubría aparentando estar dormida, K´ se acercó a la parte delantera del yet, en donde, tras deslizar una cortina se encontró con Diana y Máxima quienes a pesar del cansancio y la fatiga del vuelo, no pararon de charlar y bromear toda la noche.

K´: vaya vaya, parece que a ustedes no se les acaban las baterías

Diana: pues por si acaso, siempre tengo un cargador a la mano jajaja

Máxima. Deberías relajarte un poco

K´: me relajare en cuanto sepa cómo está mi hermana! (dijo en un tono bastante molesto)

Diana: vaya, tu amiguito sí que tiene un mal humor al despertar no es así?

Máxima: deberías verlo cuando además de eso no come jaja

K´ solo se limitó a apretar los dientes y el puño derecho, Máxima detuvo las risas en cuanto noto un leve indicio de humo saliendo del guante del canoso,

Máxima: ya por favor viejo, tómatelo con calma, ¿por qué no en vez de enojarte con nosotros, le dices a Kula que te consiga algo de comer? Se nota que acabas de levantarte y aun no comes nada desde ayer en la tarde

Diana: y pídeselo por favor, no quiero que maltrates a mi muñequita

K´: si, si, si como digas (dijo el platinado mientras volvía a deslizar la cortina)

Ahora tenía un enorme conflicto moral, ¿qué demonios tenía que hacer? Tratar bien a la chiquilla mal criada no le era una idea para nada agradable, y el ser grosero e imprudente en esta ocasión lo metería en problemas serios con Diana, pues, solo los separaban unos cuantos metros, y si Kula lloraba o lo congelaba, este no tendría forma alguna de escapar a la reprimenda y posible tunda por parte de Diana.

Estaba a punto de simplemente sentarse a esperar llegar a su destino, y que en el lugar hubiera algo de comer, pero recordó, que Máxima no le dijo si el vuelo estaba por terminar, lo cual significaba, que aun podía extenderse un par de horas más, y que al llegar tal vez durarían aún más tiempo en darles un recorrido y llevarlos con whip antes de poder siquiera preguntar por comida, aun restándole importancia a todo lo anterior, después de unos segundos de silencio, interrumpidos, por el rugir de sus hambrientos intestinos el 3 veces campeón de KOF tomo una decisión

Al diablo, yo tengo hambre (pensó mientras avanzaba unos cuantos pasos hasta donde se encontraba Kula)

Al verla se preguntó ¿Cómo exactamente tenía que actuar? ¿Qué debía decir? No podía simplemente ser educado y pedirle comida, eso no va para nada con su estilo, no podía permitirse el ser hipócrita consigo mismo ni siquiera por estar muriendo de hambre por lo cual, eligió darle a la niñita mimada, una pequeña cucharada de su propio chocolate.

Usando su pie, busco sobre la manta, algún punto sobre el cual ejercer presión sin lastimarla, la chica comenzó a moverse un poco, hasta que dejo expuesta su rodilla,

K´ aprovecho esto para comenzar a mover a la chiquilla empujando su rodilla

K´: vamos niña se que no estas dormida, levántate de una vez

A pesar de que le molesto mucho el que le llamaran niña, los empujones empezaron a producirle una enorme sensación de cosquillas, por lo cual Kula fue perdiendo el control de si, hasta reír en voz alta

K´ intento quitarle la manta y descubrirla, pero al sentir el tirón, Kula se agarró fuerte de la manta, y tiro también para evitar ser descubierta, K´ ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, por lo que se acercó a Kula y palpo cuidadosamente sobre la manta, buscando sus costillas, o algún punto donde pudiera hacerle cosquillas, kula intento evitarlo, pero al tener los brazos cubiertos no lo logro, su risa, afortunadamente no era estruendosa, haciendo que este alboroto, pasara desapercibido a oídos de Diana, que al parecer aún estaba muy entretenida con Máxima.

Tras unos segundos más de contienda, finalmente K´ le arrebato la manta a la muñeca de hielo, que se encontraba muy divertida, aun no podía contener la risa y la alegría de verse envuelta en una situación así con K´ unas cuantas lágrimas de risa adornaban los rojizos ojos de la rubia que aún no se incorporaba, pues estaba a la expectativa de un nuevo ataque por parte del canoso, al ver que este ya no tenía intenciones de continuar la batalla, se incorporó

K´: Max dijo que te pidiera algo de comer, me muero de hambre

Kula: buenos días (dijo en forma sarcástica)

K´ buenos días (dijo en un tono bastante molesto)

Kula: ¿verdad que no era tan difícil?

K´ respondio intentando sonar lo mas rudo y cool posible

K´: como digas, ¿vas a conseguirme comida o no?

Kula: jajaja eso explicaría muchas cosas,

K´: ¿a qué te refieres?

Kula: a que tal vez después de comer, se te baje un poco lo gruñón jaja

K´: ¿vas a ir por algo de comer o no?

Kula: que grosero, ¿nunca te enseñaron a pedir las cosas?

En ese instante K´ recordó las palabras de Diana y opto por pedir, antes que recibir un sermón

K´: ¿serias tan amable de ir a conseguirme algo de comer por favor? (toda la oración anterior fue articulada con el tono más burlón y sarcástico que tenía a pesar de eso, kula acepto su petición)

Kula: ¿no fue tan difícil o sí? Deberías aprender a ser un poco más educado jajaja

(y tu deberías de ser menos irritante e insufrible mocosa, dijo para sus adentros el moreno que ya se encontraba a punto de salir de sus casillas)

Kula: no tardo, tal vez con la comida se te baje un poco el mal humor n.n

K´ se quedo sentado en su lugar esperando a que Kula regresara, no tenia idea de que sería lo que traería, solo esperaba que no fuese algún helado o algo por el estilo, tras un par deminutos de espera, Kula regreso con 2 platos, en uno había unos panqueques dulces, mientras que en el otro había un par de emparedados, entre en antebrazo y las costillas de Kula, había 2 bebidas, una era leche con chocolate, y la otra una soda de naranja, Kula estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero para su suerte, K´ la ayudo con el plato de emparedados y con su bebida, una vez con la comida en sus manos se dispuso a saciar su voraz apetito, pero fue interrumpido en sus intencones por la voz de la rubia de piel blanca como la nieve

Kula: ¿no tienes nada que decir?

En tono de total fastidio y rendición, pues solo quería poder comer en paz, K´ le respondió

K´: gracias

Kula: de nada n.n

Una vez que empezaron a comer, Kula intento contemplar a K´ lo más discretamente posible, pero sus ojos se clavaban en el cada vez que volteaba, por lo que K´ no tardo en notar este extraño acoso, por parte de la mocosa insolente, kula solo imaginaba unos enormes bigotes y un par de orejas felinas, decorando el rostro del mal humorado de piel canela, pasaron unos momentos de silencio incomodo, hasta que el canoso se cansó de ser observado mientras se alimentaba por lo que soltó una pregunta que saco a kula de sus pensamientos

K´: ¿Qué tanto me miras?

Kula no lo podía creer, fue descubierta, simplemente se giró un poco llevando un bocado de panqueques a su boca, diciendo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas

Kula: nada….

Y este es el segundo capítulo, el tercero lo pienso hacer mucho más largo, pero necesito tiempo y sobretodo inspiración para poder hacerlo espero les esté gustando tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 A man of his word**

Los minutos parecen eternos, la atmosfera se siente tensa, mientras el chico rudo por excelencia se limita a ver por la ventana, la pequeña kula aún no tiene idea de que hacer o decir, solo sabe que sus mejillas siguen sonrojadas y que por más que intente disimularlo, no puede apartar sus ojos de ese canoso gruñón.

Tras media hora de un silencio sepulcral entre estos 2, Máxima les anuncia que ya falta muy poco para aterrizar, y que estén atentos para salir lo más rápido posible.

Mientras K´ continuaba ignorando a kula y haciendo muy poco caso a lo que Máxima y Diana les indicaban, en su mente solo podía visualizar a su hermana, convaleciente en una de esas despreciables camas, donde la gente tiene por mal costumbre morir cuando todo parece estar bien, lo que solo lo hacía imaginar los peores escenarios, sin saber, que durante el viaje le fue informado a Diana que tanto Foxy como Whip reaccionaron muy bien al tratamiento de emergencia, y que poco después de recibirlos, serian sacadas de cuidado intensivo para pasar a observación y posteriormente a rehabilitación.

Tras salir del hangar un vehículo militar los estaba esperando para llevarlos directo a la base, Máxima le pregunto a Diana el porqué de esta medida, pues pensó que aterrizarían directamente ahí, Diana le explico que la pista de aterrizaje estaba en remodelaciones por lo cual tenían que llegar primero al aeropuerto y después trasladarse en auto, no sonaba muy convincente, pero no le dio mayor importancia, luego de un corto viaje llegaron a su destino.

La base medica de los Ikari Warriors no parecía la gran cosa al verla, para muchos podía parecer solo un simple hospital, pero lo interesante de este lugar, no se encontraba en su exterior, si no en las profundidades de sus niveles más bajos, en los cuales, se desarrolla tecnología avanzada para el tratamiento y la recuperación tanto física como mental, pues en esta base, se atiende a todo tipo de heridos de guerra, intentando que vuelvan al campo de batalla lo mejor y más rápido posible.

En la entrada Leona Heidern los esperaba para guiarlos, solo Diana y Kula la saludaron con gusto, pues ni Máxima ni K´ le tenían mucha confianza que digamos, siguieron a la hijastra del comandante por los confusos pasillos y escaleras que no parecían tener fin, afortunadamente después de bajar algunos niveles, llegaron a la habitación en donde se encontraban las pacientes, justo cuando Leona iba a abrir la puerta, una de las enfermeras salió de ahí, les pidió que fueran breves, pues ambas aun necesitaban mucho reposo, K´ tan impaciente y tosco como siempre, le pregunto a la enfermera que si su hermana despertó o si despertaría, la enfermera, muy a pesar del tono de K´ le respondió educadamente al joven moreno que no despertó durante la noche, y que no le era posible decirle si ella podía despertar, la respuesta no era del agrado de K´ pero no había nada que hacer, solo apretó los puños y entro junto con los demás.

Ahí estaban ellas, Diana, Kula y Leona se acercaron a la cama de foxy, mientras que por su parte K´ y Máxima se aproximaron a la de Whip, por primera vez, K´ sintió un incontenible deseo de estrechar a su hermana en sus brazos y un nudo se formó rápidamente en su garganta, no podía soportar la imagen que tenía frente a él, su hermana, la mandona, autoritaria, fastidiosa y entrometida, ahora estaba en este despreciable lugar, por más que intento hacerse el tipo duro, al estar rodeado de personas, no puso esconder su profunda preocupación por Whip, a K´ nunca le gustaron los hospitales, y ahora con esto, su percepción no mejoraba en lo absoluto.

Mientras Máxima contemplaba a una inconsciente Whip y a un K´ a punto de desmoronarse del otro lado de la habitación Leona y Diana se encontraban de pie, Kula tomo asiento al lado de la cama de su madre viéndola con ternura, sabiendo que todo estaría bien, pues así se lo dijo Diana, y ella nunca le miente, tras unos cuantos minutos de silencio, foxy comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, las 3 mujeres que se encontraban a su lado la veían con gran alegría, especialmente su adorada hija, que no tardo en acomodarse para estrechar a su madre en sus brazos

-mami, sabía que estarías bien,

-mi pequeña,

-¿Cómo te sientes compañera?

-mejor al saber que mi bebe está bien, dime ¿se ha portado bien?

-ha sido una buena niña

Pese a que no le gustaba que la siguieran tratando como una niña, al tratarse de diana y de su madre, Kula no se sentía ofendida, al contrario podía percibir el afecto en esas palabras, que la llenaban de alegría.

-creo que debemos dejarla descansar

Dijo Leona después de esa breve charla

-te recuperaras muy pronto mami, ya lo veras

-por su puesto mi amor, ahora ve con Diana y sigue portándote tan bien como hasta ahora

-si mami, te lo prometo

-Muy bien, si necesitas algo sabes que puedes llamarnos y estaremos contigo en seguida

-Lo se, ah y Diana

-Dime

-Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña

-No te preocupes, en un gusto para mi cuidar de ella

-aun así gracias

-de nada

Foxy volvió a su sueño, y leona escolto a Diana y a kula afuera de la habitación, mientras Máxima y K´ seguían esperando a que Whip reaccionara

-Max…

-Dime

-¿Crees que ella también despierte?

-No lo sé, tal vez deberíamos dejarla dormir, y descansar un poco nosotros también, a diferencia tuya, yo no dormí en todo el viaje camino a aquí

-tu puedes irte si quieres, yo me quedare un rato mas

-bueno, has lo que quieras. Si despierta, dile que yo también estoy aquí

-si si como sea

El ciborg suspiro y se retiró de la habitación, preguntándose, cuantos segundos tardaría su amigo en desmoronarse frente a su inconsciente hermana al estar a solas.

K´ se aseguró de que Foxy estuviera dormida, pues no quería que nadie lo escuchara o lo viera, después de dar un pequeño rodeo con la vista al cuarto, K´ se arrodillo junto a la cama de su hermana, tomo su mano entre las suyas, la condujo suavemente a su frente, e intento con toda su fuerza, no derramar lágrimas, su respiración se volvió cada vez más intensa, intentando controlarse, los sollozos del muchacho eran pausados y al mismo tiempo muy dolorosos de escuchar, pues se sentía el inmenso sufrimiento por el que pasaba.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que de pronto, la mano que sostenía empezó a moverse ligeramente, los ojos de la castaña se abrían pesadamente, K´ controlo su respiración y su expresión de alegría, muy a pesar de ser su hermana, no podía permitirse perder esa imagen de "chico rudo" mucho menos ante ella.

-he.. ¿Hermano?

-aquí estoy hermanita (dijo de la forma más seria que pudo)

-¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Solo viniste tú? ¿Dónde esta Máxima?

-tranquila, haces demasiadas preguntas, debes tomarlo con calma

-lo siento, es solo que me sorprende verte aquí, sé que detestas este tipo de lugares

-no puedo dejarte sola en un sitio como este, te hice una promesa

-lo sé. Y te lo agradezco

-tu amiguita y Diana nos trajeron, Max fue a descansar, no durmió de camino a aquí

-entonces, supongo que lo veré mas tarde, ¿te encuentras bien hermano?

-solo, no me gusta que estés aquí, ojala puedas recuperarte rápido y nos larguemos cuanto antes

-descuida, la medicina de este lugar es asombrosa, seguramente en poco tiempo saldré de aquí y podremos ir a una de esas carreras que tanto te gustan

-tu odias esos lugares,

-tu odias los hospitales y estas aquí, creo que es lo menos que podría hacer, por preocuparte así por mi

-no me debes nada,

-tal vez, pero aun así, quiero agradecerte que hayas venido,

-esta bien, si tu insistes,

-ahora me gustaría volver a dormir

-muy bien, estaré con Max y con tus amigas por si necesitas algo

-hermano..

El se detuvo en seco y solo giro un poco su cabeza

-dime…

-prométeme, que no causaras problemas, por favor

Con una expresión de fastidio ante tal petición K´ solo atino a responder que lo prometía y que no se preocupara

Tras esto y ya fuera de la habitación K´ sintió un gran alivio al ver que su hermana no estaba tan mal como el imaginaba, aún faltaban algunos días antes de saber si todo saldría bien, pero por el momento se sintió satisfecho con lo que ocurrido momentos atrás, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de kula justo a un lado de el

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-te estaba esperando, Diana me dijo que esperara aquí para llevarte a donde están ella y el tío Máxima ¿Cómo esta Seirah?

-está bien,

-¿tú te encuentras bien? Pregunto kula al notar el extraño semblante del canoso a lo que el respondió como es su costumbre

-haces demasiadas preguntas, solo llévame con Max

-¿tienes que ser tan grosero todo el tiempo? Pregunto kula a forma de puchero, poniendo una expresión de tristeza genuina en su rostro, lo que menos quería K´ en ese momento era tener problemas con Diana por lo que muy a su pesar se vio obligado a pedir disculpas

-lo siento, es solo…, creo que necesito descansar un poco

Kula lo vio, con extrañeza no podía creer que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas por aquel muchacho tan brusco y poco educado

K´ apretó sus puños y sus dientes al intentar pronunciar la siguiente oración, pues ser amable con alguien a quien consideraba tan insoportable como Kula no le causaba ningún gusto

-¿podrías por favor llevarme con Máxima?

Kula solo asintió al ver como el moreno se disculpó por su respuesta tan hiriente por lo que solo asintió y comenzó a guiarlo hasta llegar con su amigo ya en el lugar encontró a Máxima viendo una increíble televisión en una sala de descanso que normalmente ocuparían los médicos o internos del lugar, pero que debido a las instrucciones del comandante Heidern esta sería su habitación temporal, mientras hacían nuevos arreglos, además de la televisión había sofás bastante comodos, una mesa de centro un par de estanterías con libros y revistas, junto con un par de plantas decorativas.

-creí que ibas a dormir un poco

-lo sé pero las carreras se están poniendo bastante emocionantes, siéntate, está compitiendo tu corredor favorito

-¿Cómo podría negarme a eso? Dijo K´ con un tono agradable en su voz

Con los muchachos entretenidos viendo la televisión kula se retiró a buscar a Diana, después de un par de horas volvió con ella a la sala de descanso para encontrarse con un par de hombres dormidos, víctimas del cansancio y la fatiga, pese a que no comieron nada más durante el día al parecer el sueño pudo más que su hambre

Una vez más, Kula tuvo la oportunidad de arropar a su canoso favorito, poniendo la manta cuidadosamente sobre su cuerpo, y apartándose lo más lento posible, Diana hizo lo propio con Máxima, una vez arropados Diana intento apagar la televisión, pero kula la detuvo diciéndole que tal vez con eso despertarían, Diana acepto dejarla encendida, pero bajo un poco el volumen, se apartaron unos pasos

-¿no se ven tiernos mientras están dormidos? Pregunto Diana a una totalmente distraída kula que solo pudo ruborizarse y sonreír inocentemente

Otra vez esa imagen invaluable, esa postal que nunca podría borrar de sus recuerdos, ese chico moreno, de carácter tan frio pero que tenía un no sé qué, que, qué se yo, que la volvía loca de emoción cada vez que tenía un gesto amable con ella.

Dentro de sus pensamientos K´ sabía que debía pasar un tiempo indefinido dentro de un lugar que lo le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero, al mismo tiempo, hizo una promesa a su hermana y tal vez todas las personas que lo llegaron a conocer podían decir y hablar sobre el de sus múltiples y notorios defectos, pero sobre todas las cosas, es un hombre que se preocupa por los suyos aun que no lo de muestre, un hombre que se toma en serio las cosas y lucha con toda su fuerza para proteger a los que ama, un hombre que solo hace una promesa si sabe que puede cumplirla, un hombre, de palabra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 a moment alone**

La luz tenue de la televisión iluminaba un par de rostros inconscientes, que después de algunas horas de ver noticias sobre el mundo deportivo, cayeron victimas del cansancio, las 2 mujeres que se encargaron de arroparlos para que no pasaran frio durante la noche los veían con ternura desde la puerta de la habitación, el ver a ese par de tipos duros, a los que parecía nada importarles, de esa forma, tan apacible y serena no tenía precio.

-creo que nosotras deberíamos descansar también, mañana será un largo día y le prometí a tu madre que no te dejaría dormir tarde

-pero aún es muy temprano, (dijo kula a manera de puchero, pues no quería separar sus ojos de esa hermosa imagen, simplemente quería quedarse ahí a contemplarlo el mayor tiempo posible)

-nada de peros jovencita, sabes que no debes desvelarte

-por favor diana, solo un rato mas

Tras decir esto, kula puso la cara más tierna que pudo sabía que a Diana le era difícil negarle las cosas, mucho más cuando ponía una de esas caritas de súplica, imitando a adorables cachorritos, Diana se le quedo viendo, y después de unos segundos acepto

-esas caritas no van a funcionarte para siempre (dijo mientras apretaba una de las mejillas de la rubia)

-gracias Diana, (dijo alegremente en voz baja para no despertar a los muchachos)

-tienes 20 minutos, después de eso, quiero verte en tu habitación lista para dormir

-está bien

Luego de acceder a la petición de su princesa consentida Diana se retiró a una habitación unos niveles más abajo, la cual, fue adaptada para alojar a personas ajenas al servicio medico dentro de la habitación, la esperaba una elegante y cómoda cama, con una pequeña mesa de noche al costado derecho, un tocador con un gran espejo, y dentro de uno de los cajones había algunos cambios de ropa interior para dama, al examinarla con cuidado, Diana noto 2 detalles importantes, el primero, la ropa dentro del cajón era bastante "normal" algo que cualquier mujer podría usar cómodamente, y lo segundo es que todas las prendas eran justo de su talla, los colores eran bastante usuales, rojo, negro, blanco, nada demasiado, provocativo o inapropiado, se preguntó ¿quién pudo tener tal atención a esos detalles? Pero después de un momento le restó importancia, solo tomo lo primero que vio y lo puso sobre la cama acto seguido, busco dentro de un pequeño armario que se encontraba del otro lado del cuarto y saco de ahí un par de toallas, al tenerlas entro en el cuarto de baño, que para su sorpresa estaba bastante bien equipado, deslizo la puerta de cristal de la regadera, para abrir las llaves esperando a que el agua se templara pues le gustaba que la temperatura fuera intermedia, una vez logrado el balance perfecto se despojó poco a poco de su vestimenta, una vez dentro de la ducha, dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo lentamente, dejando que el estrés y cansancio de disiparan lentamente, si que necesitaba de un baño así, pasaron unos minutos, y tras salir a vestirse, vio en su reloj que ya había pasado media hora, por lo cual, kula ya debería estar, si no dormida al menos tomando un baño al igual que ella momentos atrás

Diana se vistió con calma, confiaba en que la pequeña le había obedecido y que ya estaría en su habitación, pero al mismo tiempo, pensó que se veía demasiado atenta a la imagen del platinado estando profundamente dormido

¿Acaso kula sería capaz de desobedecerla solo por contemplar a ese muchacho grosero? La duda comenzó a molestarla, ella no sería capaz de tal cosa

¿o sí? Después de unos cuantos minutos de dudas y pensamientos extraños que le venían a la cabeza Diana decidió ir a ver si todo estaba en orden, busco dentro del armario algo para poder salir tranquilamente de la habitación y al mismo tiempo que le sirviera de pijama, una blusa azul con delgados tirantes y un short color negro fueron su elección, al verse de reojo en el espejo, Diana también pensó que con ese atuendo pareciera que iría al gimnasio, luego de una leve risa interna, se puso unos tenis, muy parecidos a los que en ocasiones usan las enfermeras y salió a ver si su muñequita ya estaba en sus aposentos

Los minutos se escaparon como agua entre sus dedos, ya era hora de irse, corrió apresuradamente a su habitación, temiendo que Diana la estuviera esperando para regañarla, afortunadamente no fue así,

El cuarto para kula era bastante parecido al de Diana pero un poco más reducido, inconscientemente hizo exactamente los mismo que Diana al primero buscar ropa dentro de los cajones y después entrar a tomar un relajante baño, justo en eso estaba cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, kula solo giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta donde Diana asomo su cabeza,

-ufff, pensé que seguías ahí

-no, yo solo me quede unos minutos y vine aquí

-me parece muy bien, ¿puedo preguntarte algo pequeña?

-si… dime…. (kula estaba casi totalmente segura de cual era esa pregunta)

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te gusta de ese muchacho? Quiero decir, siempre es tan grosero y poco amistoso, pareciera que le molesta hasta que vean en su dirección

La mente de kula se quedó en blanco por un momento, era bastante bien sabido por todos los que alguna vez participaron en los torneos que K´ Dash no era precisamente un chico amable, cálido o alegre, para ella él tenía un encanto único, algo que a su parecer solo ella era capaz de percibir dentro de ese aura de rabia, dolor y profunda amargura,

-¿y bien? Insistió Diana, esperando una respuesta convincente de parte de la chica de ojos rojizos

-pues… yo…

-entiendo que no sea feo, honestamente reconozco que es bastante guapo, pero, no creo que sea solo por eso, no… no creo que sea solo por eso

Kula se ruborizo dentro de la ducha, no tenía idea de que responderle a Diana, por lo que solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente poniendo un tono serio a la conversación

-pues… el ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, muchas cosas que lo han convertido en lo que es ahora,

-entonces ¿es simple curiosidad?

-no… yo, no es solo por eso

-bueno sea lo que sea, de ante mano te digo que no me fio mucho de el, y será mejor que no cause problemas, o se las vera conmigo

Ante esta amenaza kula se alarmo un poco, conoce perfectamente a Diana y sabe que no repararía en sermones o hasta golpes si le era necesario para intentar mantener a raya la actitud de la bestia de presas, por lo que decidió ofrecerse a mantenerlo vigilado

-no te preocupes, yo me encargare de que no de problemas

-¿segura?

-si¡ no hay problema

-bueno, pero si ese muchachito llega a maltratarte te juro que le daré una paliza

-no será necesario, yo puedo manejarlo

-muy bien, pero quedas advertida, por cierto ¿no está muy fría el agua?

-no para nada, esta tal como me gusta,

-ok que descanses

Después de una seña con la mano, Diana se retiró a su habitación y dejo a una muy pensativa Kula, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla que la cubría casi por completo, se vistió y se dispuso a dormir, pensando en la mejor manera de lidiar con el explosivo carácter de su querido canoso

El despertador sonaba despertando a ambas mujeres en sus respectivas habitaciones, las 2 se levantaron con total tranquilidad, se cambiaron de ropa algo cómodo pero no demasiado casual

Diana opto por un pantalón de vestir y una blusa de manga larga en color vino, mientras que kula se puso unos jeans algo ajustados, sus tenis favoritos(unos converse negros) y una blusa azul sin mangas

Se encontraron en el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones y se dirigieron al comedor donde el desayuno ya había comenzado a servirse los internos tomaban la comida en bandejas que llevaban a la habitación de los pacientes y algunos otros se sentaban en las mesas a desayunar

-muy bien, llevémosle el desayuno a esos 2 seguro que ya están despiertos y muertos de hambre (dijo soltando una leve risa)

-sí, vamos

En la sala de descanso un adormilado grandulón despertaba abriendo sus ojos muy lentamente, recordando que no estaba ni en su cuarto ni en su casa, a pesar de no dormir en una cama el sofá resulto bastante bien, se tocó el cuello buscando algún signo de incomodidad, pero para su sorpresa no había dolor o molestias, vio a su lado como su amigo seguía en un profundo sueño, se preguntó ¿cómo le era posible dormir tanto?

Se levantó con cuidado no quería despertar a su compañero, su humor siempre era de lo peor y despertarlo por las mañanas solo lo hacia peor

Justo estaba por salir cuando de pronto vio que al abrir la puerta ahí estaban Diana y kula que llevaban en sus manos bandejas con el desayuno

-buenos días tío máxima

-shhhhh vas a despertarlo

Dijo el ciborg señalando a k´ que aún estaba dormido en el sofá,

-vaya holgazán, será mejor que…..

-que lo dejemos descansar (interrumpió rápidamente Máxima) el prefiere despertar por su cuenta, de otra forma, empieza el día con un humor de los mil demonios

-yo pensé que ese era su estado natural (bromeo Diana a lo que tanto Máxima como kula sonrieron alegremente)

-si tal vez pero créeme se puede poner peor

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser? (pregunto inocentemente kula

Máxima pensó por unos segundos en una buena metáfora para esta situación, y después de la corta espera comenzó a explicar

-veras, normalmente el parece un gato gruñón y amargado

-eso sí, (dijo kula divertida por el comentario)

-bueno, pues imagínate al mismo gato, pero 1000 veces más grande, más agresivo, mas gruñón y añádele unas bonitas y peligrosas llamaradas saliendo de sus patas

-wow eso si suena un poco drástico

-es por eso que siempre lo dejo dormir hasta que el despierta

-muy bien, en ese caso dejemos al bello durmiente aquí y nosotros vayamos al comedor

-sería un honor acompañarlas señoritas

Diana y Máxima estaban por salir cuando notaron que kula no se movió de su lugar, Diana prácticamente leyó la mente de la chica pues sus palabras siguientes dieron justo en el blanco

-si quieres puedes quedarte kula, Máxima y yo estaremos en el comedor y después iremos a ver si nos dan más información sobre los tratamientos de tu mamá y de Seirah

-solo procura no despertarlo (advirtió el grandulón antes de retirarse)

-a por cierto, casi lo olvido (el grandulón se acercó a unas maletas que había en un rincón de la habitación abrió una, la inspecciono, tomo un par de cosas de la maleta pequeña y las guardo para después retirarse)

Y ahí estaba ella, al frente una vez más contemplando esa serenidad y paz que la llenaban de ternura, era como un copo de nieve, pequeño y perfecto, tan lindo que deseaba poder tocarlo, pero sabía que no era el momento, kula dejo la bandeja con comida en la mesa de centro que había frente al sofá donde su adorado canoso aún estaba dormido, y por un momento se imaginó la posible reacción que tendría si la ve al despertar

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-buenos días dormilón

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-disculpa yo,

-largo de aquí

-pero

-lárgate de mí vista

-yo solo quería

-dije que te largaras ¿Qué no entiendes?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kula agito su cabeza al pensar que algo como eso era bastante probable, pero se le ocurrió una brillante idea

Tomo la bandeja con el desayuno, que ya comenzaba a enfriarse, salió con cuidado y espero a escuchar movimiento dentro de la sala, para poder entrar, asi pasaron algunos minutos hasta que logro discernir la voz de k´ bostezando y estirándose

K´ recorrió el lugar con la mirada, recordando que no estaba en casa y que este seguramente sería un muy mal día pero en fin, ya estaba despierto, no había nada que hacer,

Noto 2 cosas

1.-su amigo no estaba, seguramente fue a comer algo

2.-una vez más estaba arropado, se sentía un poco sucio, aun sentía un poco de sudor en su cuello lo que le molesto bastante, pero luego recordó que prefería eso, a no poder descansar por el frio, por lo que le restó importancia a la sensación húmeda debajo de su barbilla, se quedó con los codos recargados en las rodillas y con la cara hundida en sus palmas cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, la fastidiosa chiquilla lo saludaba alegremente mientras colocaba una bandeja con comida frente a el, al principio pensó en ignorarla por completo, pero, el tomarse la molestia de traerle la comida sin pedírsela, era un muy buen gesto y no tubo de otra mas que responder al cordial saludo

-buenos días (dijo de mala gana)

-anda come, te ayudara a recuperar energía

-¿segura que no hay veneno o drogas en esta cosa?

-¿de que hablas?

-nada, solo no me gustaría desmayarme y despertar en un jodido tubo de ensayo

Kula no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa con el ultimo comentario del platinado a lo cual el solo giro sus ojos

Ella se sentó frente a él esperando que la comida fuera de su agrado

-esto está un poco frio ¿no te parece?

Kula se sintió un poco mal por el comentario, pero justo como el hizo en el jet, era turno de que ella lo tratara un poco como el siempre trata a todos

-cuando lo traje aún estaba caliente, tal vez si no fueras tan flojo despertarías a tiempo para tener tu desayuno caliente

K´ la vio con fastidio, y se limitó a cerrar los puños luego contesto

-entonces ¿pretendes que me coma esto así?

-no sé porque te quejas si puedes calentar eso tu mismo

K´ se sintió un poco tonto, pues la rubia insufrible tenía razón su reclamo era innecesario, le dedico una mirada fría y llena de ira, que ella evito para después contemplar como el chico se quitaba el guante y con sus llamas calentaba un poco su comida

Tras un minuto de silencio, la niña tonta lo saco de sus pensamientos con un reclamo

-oye, tranquilo, no querrás quemar eso

K´ reacciono y apago apresuradamente la llama de su mano

Se dispuso a alimentarse cuando noto que aun tenia clavados los rojizos ojos de esa mocosa insolente en él, rápidamente ella desvió su vista a otro lugar, él no le dio mayor importancia y empezó a comer, la sopa estaba muy buena y después de las tostadas con mantequilla el café le vino de maravilla, un poco de carne le habría gustado, pero no se podía quejar. Dio un último sorbo a su café y noto como lo seguían acosando con la mirada, al principio pensó en ser igual de rudo y cortante como lo fue en el jet pero la comida fue tan buena que no podía simplemente actuar como si nada, a pesar de que ese era su estilo

-¿Dónde está Max?

-con Diana, fueron al comedor a desayunar, luego irán a hablar con algunos doctores

-ya veo…

-¿te gusto la comida? (pregunto ilusionada)

-no estuvo mal, he probado mejores

A kula no le sorprendía esa respuesta, a K´ le gustó mucho su desayuno, pero nunca lo reconocería, mucho menos frente a esa chiquilla, el silencio se hizo presente otra vez, hasta que K´ paso una vez más su mano por su cuello intentando limpiar un poco el sudor que tenía, kula no dudo en ofrecerle tomar un baño

-parece que estas un poco incómodo, tal vez una ducha te refresque y te haga sentir mejor

-¿hay duchas en este lugar?

-así es

K´ lo pensó por un momento y después continuo

-no lo se, no he sabido nada del equipaje que trajo Max y no pienso usar uno de esos ridículos uniformes

-no te preocupes, tu ropa de hecho creo que esta justo ahí (Dijo señalando un rincón en donde se encontraban 2 maletas, se supone que eran 3 una era de el la otra de Máxima y en la tercera había artículos de higiene personal, como desodorantes rastrillos, crema de afeitar, cepillos de dientes y pasta)

-bien, supongo que una ducha no suena tan mal (esta respuesta sorprendió a la rubia, no esperaba que el accediera tan fácilmente, solo oculto su alegría y se anoto una victoria personal al lograr convencerlo de hacer algo de buena gana)

-muy bien, en ese caso sígueme

K´ se levantó del sofá y tomo su maleta, supuso que la otra ya se la habían llevado Máxima, sigo a kula hasta su habitación, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse pues tenia un aspecto bastante lujoso y el no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, de pronto la voz melodiosa de la rubia lo saco de su asombro

-esa puerta de ahí es la del baño, (dijo señalando la puerta esperando alguna respuesta pero no la hubo)

-bueno, te dejo para que puedas desvestirte y relajarte un poco, estaré afuera

-oye

-si dime…

-gracias

Kula quedo inmóvil por unos segundos antes de poder tomar la perilla de la puerta y salir totalmente sorprendida y avergonzada pues tras oir esa palabra salir de K´ no logro tomar la perilla a la primera

Celebro para sus adentros, un pequeño paso más en la dirección correcta, no salio todo exactamente pero tampoco resulto un desastre, no se puede esperar mucho de K´ no en estos momentos, pero al menos se alegraba inmensamente de pasar con el un agradable momento a solas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 I knew your heart it´s not made of stone**

El agua se desliza lentamente por su cuerpo, se preguntaba, ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿Acaba de ser amable con esa niña odiosa? Pero, ¿por qué? Es cierto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se comportó de una manera fastidiosa, no lo sacó de quicio y tampoco intento obligarlo a nada, ¿es razón suficiente como para ser bueno con ella?...

No… de ninguna manera, tal vez esté siendo un poco menos fastidiosa, pero eso no significa que será así siempre, en cualquier momento intentara hacerlo enojar, sacarlo de quicio y le pedirá hacer algo que él no querrá hacer, no se puede bajar la guardia, mucho menos en estos momentos, el solo hecho de estar en ese lugar era señal de que algo más tenían en mente esos militares, en cualquier momento revelarían sus verdaderas intenciones, y en ese momento los mandaría directo al infierno, es cierto que su vida no era del todo fácil, pero al menos tenían un buen rato sin meterse en problemas y la tranquilidad de la ciudad empezaba a agradarle, no dejaría que los Ikari Warriors intentaran obligarlo a algo o quitarle la poca paz que tenía en su vida, en cuanto Whip se recuperara se largarían de ahí y seguirían como si nada, al menos ese era el plan de K´

Una refrescante ducha fría le despejo la mente y le permitió calcular cada paso a dar a partir de ahora, solo se limitaría a esperar lo que sea que le dijeran para poder negarse rotundamente después,

Al salir del baño tomo la maleta grande y busco algo de ropa, una camisa negra con detalles blancos en el pecho, unos jeans antes no le gustaba la mezclilla pero después de un tiempo se acostumbró a ese tipo de pantalones, unas botas en color negro, tomo su crucifijo, sus gafas oscuras y se las puso, una vez vestido y con el cabello aún un poco húmedo y desarreglado guardo el resto de ropa en la maleta, arrojo la toalla usada al interior del baño y se dispuso a cepillar sus dientes, luego de hacerlo salió de la habitación donde kula lo esperaba pero él no le dijo nada a pesar de que ella lo veía con gran ilusión en sus ojos, como esperando a que el dijera algo pero tras unos cuantos momentos, supo que el no diría nada más, se decepciono un poco, pero al mismo tiempo recordó que no se trataba de cualquier persona, que su querido moreno, no era precisamente el más expresivo de todos, y que debía seguir esforzándose para lograr algún otro gesto que le confirmara sus sospechas.

-¿quieres ir a ver a Seirah? O ¿buscamos al tío Máxima y a Diana?

-no lo sé, realmente no me interesa

Ese tono, ese que a ella tanto le molestaba y le gustaba a la vez, de chico rudo pero que en el fondo, sí que le importaba

-bueno, tal vez prefieras dar una vuelta para conocer la base, o

-o tal vez podrías dejarme solo

-pe…pero

-adiós

Dicho esto el chico comenzó a caminar, para regresar a la sala de descanso y ver televisión, pero ella no tenía idea de que ese era el plan, por lo que no dudo en seguirlo para asegurarse de que no se metiera en algún lio.

-espera

-creo haberte dicho que me dejaras solo

-no puedo hacer eso

-así ¿y por qué no?

-porque…

-no me importa

-espera, le prometí a Diana que no darías problemas

-que lastima por ti, ahora déjame en paz mocosa

El comentario la molesto bastante, pero no dejo que sus emociones la controlaran tan fácilmente, y de la nada se le ocurrió una respuesta a esa actitud del platinado

-que lastima por ti también

Esa frase lo detuvo en seco

-¿a qué demonios te refieres?

-creí que "no te importaba"

-déjate de tonterías chiquilla, escúpelo de una vez

-no soy chiquilla y no pienso escupir nada

Esa respuesta, lo sorprendió bastante, sonaba justo como… como el…

-no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para juegos estúpidos, si vas a decir algo solo dilo de una maldita vez

-cuanto interés para algo que ignorabas hace unos segundos

-maldita sea solo dilo y ya

-está bien, señor "odio a todo el mundo" ya que tanto te importa te lo diré

K´ solo frunció un poco el seño

-Diana me dijo que de ser necesario te daría una paliza para que te comportaras, por eso yo le dije que me encargaría de que no dieras problemas,

-No necesito niñeras, y menos si se trata de una mocosa como tu

-yo solo quiero evitarle disgustos a Diana (mentira, no quería que ella lo lastimara) ha estado muy estresada últimamente, y lo que menos quiero es que tenga que golpearte solo para desquitar todo lo que a ella le afecta

K´ pensó en su respuesta unos segundos, no lo convencía ese pequeño discurso, pero no pensaba darle importancia

-tú y tu amiguita me dan igual, no voy a quemar nada, ni a nadie, simplemente déjenme en paz

Un paso atrás, ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Ya no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguirlo en silencio, llegaron a la sala de descanso, K´ encendió la televisión y sintonizo el canal de deportes, subió el volumen para poder ignorar a Kula, pero esta se acercó a la tele para bajar el volumen

-hay gente intentando dormir cerca de aquí, necesitan descansar

-y yo necesito que te quites de en medio y me dejes en paz

-¿podrías no ser tan egoísta una vez en tu vida?

-y tu ¿podrías dejar de fastidiarme?

Kula suspiro con amargura, conocía perfectamente esas reacciones y sabía que en esos momentos ya no había nada que hacer, solo retroceder un poco

-bien, iré a ver a Diana y al tío Máxima, quédate aquí

-sí, si como sea, ya lárgate

La rubia salió de la sala con gran tristeza en su corazón una vez más era víctima del cruel desprecio de K´ pero es consciente de que no será así siempre, que con el tiempo, y con mucha paciencia, lograría ganarse un sitio en ese duro y frio corazón.

-y eso es todo lo que puedo decirles hasta el momento, ¿alguna duda señores? Pregunto uno de los médicos encargados de dar seguimiento a la recuperación de las agentes heridas

-no doctor, nos quedó bastante claro, y nos alegra que no haya problemas con el tratamiento

-bueno si me disculpan debo atender a más pacientes, este trabajo nunca termina

-adelante doctor nosotros nos encargaremos de darle a nuestras amigas las buenas noticias

Dicho esto tanto Diana como Máxima sonrieron con gran alivio y alegría, después de todo, no había daños permanentes y no eran necesarios implantes de cartílago o tendones, las esquirlas restantes eran fácilmente extraíbles con una cirugía menor y luego de eso la recuperación sería bastante rápida

-vamos llevémosles las buenas noticias, seguro que se alegraran de saber esto, (dijo el ciborg)

-sí, seguramente se alegraran más que nosotros

-tal vez deba pedirle a K´ que nos acompañe, esto también le dará gusto a el

-yo no estaría tan segura, tal vez prefiera andar vagando por la base o ver la televisión de la sala de descanso

-o vamos, no es tan malo como tú crees, sé que a veces es un poco difícil tratar con él, pero en el fondo es un buen tipo

-si, muy en el fondo

-por cierto, escuche a la hija del comandante decir que quería reunirse conmigo y con K´ para tratar unos asuntos, ¿tienes idea de que se trata?

-a decir verdad no, sea lo que sea han tenido mucho cuidado con respecto al manejo de información confidencial últimamente, debe ser algo importante como para ser tan cautelosos

-ya veo, bueno, me preocupare por eso después, ahora vamos por K´ debe saber esto

Y partieron en busca del platinado para darle las buenas nuevas, caminaron hasta la sala de descanso donde el se encontraba tranquilamente viendo un programa de noticias deportivas, desde que descubrió deportes como las carreras de motocicletas, la fórmula 1, las peleas en jaula de la MMA y el fut-bol europeo se volvió un gran fan del deporte, es irónico pues el odia el ejercicio, pero al parecer le agrada ver a otras personas realizarlo

-vaya, vaya pareces disfrutar tu estancia (dijo Diana un tanto molesta al ver la forma en la que K´ estaba tirado en el sofá)

K´ era consciente de que si intentaba burlarse de ella, posiblemente terminaría siendo obligado a defenderse y luchar por su vida, pues Diana es una mujer muy temible cuando está furiosa, por lo que solo se lomito a suspirar con fastidio y fruncir un poco el seño

-oye viejo te tenemos excelentes noticias

-¿podemos largarnos de una vez y llevarnos a mi hermana de este maldito lugar?

-tranquilo, no es para tanto, pero al menos no tendremos que esperar demasiado, whip y foxy están reaccionando muy bien a los medicamentos y posiblemente salgamos de aquí en pocos días

-¿Días? (pregunto alarmado K´)

-tranquilízate ¿quieres?

-debe ser una jodida broma

-bueno, tenías razón, esta que se muere de la emoción

-Si ya terminaron de fastidiarme ¿podrían dejarme en paz?

-está bien, relájate, pensé que te alegraría saber que la salud de whip está mejorando mucho

-me alegraría más si no estuviéramos aquí, ahora por favor déjame solo

El ciborg se llevó una decepción muy grande al ver las reacciones de su "socio en el crimen" pero no le tomo más de 3 segundos procesar mejor su ultimo comentario, por lo que le pidió a Diana que los dejara solos para poder charlar cómodamente con su colega

-está bien Max, estaré cerca de aquí por si necesitas algo,

-muchas gracias Diana

-por cierto muchacho, ¿Dónde está Kula?

-¿por qué debería saber eso? Dijo que iría con ustedes

La mujer de gran estatura solo hizo una mueca de molestia y se retiró de la habitación

Justo pasaron 6 segundos de estar solos cuando Máxima arremetió con un golpe a la nuca del platinado

-Auch¡ ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-¿podrías por una vez no comportarte como un idiota?

-y tu ¿podrías dejar de molestarme?

-ellas han sido muy atentas con nosotros, lo menos que podemos hacer es mostrar un poco de gratitud

-si, como digas

-escucha, sé que no te agradan estos lugares y se que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero actuar como un cretino malagradecido no lo hará mas fácil

K´ permaneció en silencio, su amigo lo conocía demasiado bien, y esas palabras dieron directo en el clavo, tocando un nervio sensible dentro del gélido corazón del mas joven

-odias hablar de esto, lo sé, lo sé, mejor olvídalo… solo no seas tan ingrato con ellas

-pudo haber muerto….

3 palabras bastaron para congelar la atmosfera de la habitación, Máxima silencio la televisión y puso toda su atención en el joven, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba por contemplar, su leal amigo, finalmente expresando un poco sus emociones

-la última vez que hablamos antes de esto, fui un idiota, le dije… que deseaba que dejara de fastidiarme tanto, y que odiaba la forma en la que siempre se entrometía en mis asuntos

Máxima escuchaba atentamente, ver a K´ hablando de estas cosas era algo increíblemente extraño, pues el toma su corazón y sus sentimientos y los encierra en una gran muralla de indiferencia y amargura, y por primera vez en años, esa muralla estaba abriendo un poco sus puertas, dejando ver que el interior, no estaba totalmente hecho de piedra

-al verla ahí, yo… me arrepentí de todo lo que le dije, y me daba rabia pensar que no podría disculparme con ella por eso,

Un nudo en su garganta le impidió continuar, el cyborg coloco su enorme mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, en señal de apoyo a lo que K´ volvió en si de inmediato, no podía permitirse ser vulnerable, mucho menos en esos momentos, con la mano izquierda retiro la de su amigo, y la derecha la paso por su rostro, buscando limpiar cualquier posible lagrima que pudiera haber escapado.

-Tienes una oportunidad, aprovéchala, y demuéstrale a tu hermana y a ti mismo que puedes ser mejor

-Max

-dime compañero

-ni una palabra de esto a nadie

-tranquilo, sabes que tus secretos están a salvo conmigo

-bien, ahora, veamos si hay alguna carrera o algo, necesito recuperarme de estas estúpidas cursilerías

-creo que hay un partido dentro de unos minutos

-¿Quiénes juegan?

Fuera de ahí Kula escucho cada detalle de la conversación de los chicos, y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco sensible, pues todo lo que escucho confirmo algo que ella sospechaba desde que conoció al "clon imperfecto de NEST"

-yo lo sabía, sabía que dentro de esa armadura de ego, furia y negatividad, había un corazón noble, tierno y que necesitaba de alguien, alguien que lo cuidara, que lo sanara, y le diera mucho amor, esa persona, esa persona seré yo, tengo que ser yo, porque ahora estoy convencida, tu corazón no es de piedra.


	6. Chapter 6 Honesty

**Capítulo 6 slowly healing**

han pasado 4 días, en los cuales a ratos todo parece ir bien, pero en otros las cosas se ponen un poco tensas, la paciencia de K´ es muy poca, y el permanecer en la base de los Ikari Warriors no era la cosa más agradable del mundo para él, los primeros 2 días fuero casi insoportables, el tercero habría sido un completo caos de no ser porque el moreno encontró una forma de salir de la base, a la parte trasera del edificio donde podía relajarse fumando sin que nadie le reprochara ese pequeño mal habito, whip y Foxy resabian sus medicamentos y fisioterapias a diario muy puntualmente y según los reportes médicos la evolución de ambas era bastante buena según lo previsto, en un par de días más podrían incorporarse a un entrenamiento especial que les haría recuperarse por completo, para esa fase de la rehabilitación la presencia de sus allegados ya no sería necesaria y podrían retirarse no sin antes hablar con el comandante Heidern quien al parecer estaba interesado en tener una larga conversación con los ex prófugos.

-¿cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir en este lugar?

-el que sea necesario (respondió fríamente el ciborg)

K´ bufo con fastidio y siguió viendo la TV

En la habitación de whip, Diana y kula la acompañaban y reían alegremente dándole ánimos a la castaña para que se esforzara mucho en su rehabilitación, después de un rato Diana salió para ver a Foxy, dejando a las más jóvenes solas, momento que aprovecharon para hablar de cosas que no se atreverían a mencionar frente a Diana

-y entonces ¿por qué no han venido a verte?

-luego del incidente les fue ordenado seguir la pista de los traficantes a los que nos enfrentamos, al parecer rastrearlos está siendo más difícil de lo que parecía

-ya veo, oye…. ¿puedo preguntarte algo? (dijo la pequeña kula sonrojándose un poco)

-claro (respondió tranquila whip)

-¿a cuál de los 2 extrañas más? (al terminar la pregunta la rubia se ruborizo aun mas)

Whip también, empezó a sentir como su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo, pues no podía creer que su inocente amiga le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas

-¿por qué preguntas eso tan de repente? (dijo totalmente nerviosa)

-no, no lo tomes a mal…. Es solo que… supongo que debes llevarte mejor con uno de ellos,

-pues, ya que lo mencionas, la verdad es que si…

Whip cubrió su rostro con sus manos por la vergüenza mientras kula sonreía alegremente, sospechaba que en el fondo su mejor amiga sentía algo más que solo respeto y admiración por uno de sus compañeros, lo que no sabía era por cual.

-¿y? ¿Cuál de los dos es? (insistió kula)

-no voy a decirte (dijo whip en un tono infantil)

-por favor… cuéntame (kula hizo su mejor cara de perrito, pero ese truco no le funcionaba tan bien con Seirah la cual se negó rotundamente)

-esas caritas no funcionan conmigo y lo sabes (respondió whip)

-qué mala amiga eres

-pero ¿por qué? Todos tienen derecho a tener secretos

-tú me dijiste que las mejores amigas no tienen secretos entre ellas, o ¿acaso me mentiste?

-por supuesto que no¡, es solo que…. Eso es muy personal, y me da mucha pena contarlo

-por favor… yo siempre te lo cuento todo

-claro que no

-claro que si… yo no tengo secretos, mucho menos contigo

-en ese caso, tengo una idea

-¿idea?

-si… para que esto sea justo

-no te entiendo (dijo kula bastante confundida con las palabras de su amiga)

-dices que me cuentas todo y que no tienes secretos, pero que yo recuerde, nunca me has dicho si te gusta alguien, o si alguna vez se te ha acercado algún chico

Kula se puso muy nerviosa, es bastante inocente e ingenua, pero no tanto como para no captar que dirección estaban tomando las cosas

-si quieres que yo te cuente mi secreto, tú me contaras el tuyo y juraremos nunca decírselo a nadie… ¿tenemos un trato?

Whip elevo su mano y de su puño cerrado solo se levantó el meñique para hacer el juramento, kula lo dudo por unos cuanos segundos, pero recordó que si en alguien podía confiar era en Seirah

-esta bien, tenemos un trato (dijo con resignación dándole el meñique a su amiga y con esto jurando que la información intercambiada en esa habitación, no debía salir de ahí

-tu primero (dijo whip con un tono picaro) ¿hay algún chico que te guste mucho o al menos que te paresca guapo? No vale decir que nadie

-pues… a decir verdad…. Si… (a cada palabra el rosro de kula cambiaba a otro tono rojizo)

-Ay¡ que emoción¡ ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Whip tomo las manos de kula, en señal de apoyo y confianza, pues notaba la dificultad con la que hablo su amiga, kula no tenía idea de cómo tomaría esto whip, pero al ver sus manos y sentir como whip las estrechaba con tanta emoción, se armó de valor y continuo hablando

-bueno, creo que tú lo conoces mejor que nadie… después de todo, pasa mucho tiempo contigo

-no lo puedo creer¡

-sé que él es un poco mayor que yo… pero es que… no lo puedo evitar, me gusta… mucho, siempre que estoy cerca de él me pongo muy nerviosa, no sé qué hacer, y mi corazón late muy fuerte y muy rápido, sus expresiones, sus muecas, su cabello, su forma de ser, me vuelven loca

-esto es inaudito, kula, entiendo que te gusten los chicos mayores a ti, pero ¿no crees que es demasiada la diferencia de edad?

-¿demasiada?

-si¡ demasiada diría yo

-pensé que solo eran un par de años, tal vez 3, no tenía idea de que eso fuera tanto (dijo kula muy desanimada por la reacción de whip)

-un momento, ¿2 o 3 años?

-si, ¿por qué?

-entonces tú te refieres a….. OO POR DIOS¡ (exclamo whip totalmente sorpendida y aliviada al mismo tiempo)

-tu te refieres a mi hermano¡ por un momento pensé que te referías a Máxima

-claro que no, el tío Máxima es muy bueno conmigo y siempre me compra helado, pero él no me gusta para nada

-ufff que alivio, pero espera… eso significa…que… MI AMIGA ESTA ENAMORADA DE MI HERMANO¡ QUE EMOCON¡

-TRANQUILA, pensé que sería un secreto

\- es cierto, perdón pero, es que me emociona mucho que mi mejor amiga pueda volverse mi cuñada (dijo whip aún muy entusiasmada)

-pero bueno, yo ya cumplí mi parte, es tu turno, cuéntame sobre tus compañeros (dijo kula dando ligeros codazos a la castaña, quien pese a la vergüenza, sabía que debía cumplir, tal como lo hizo kula)

Whip le conto sobre el agente Stills quien siempre le pareció más atractivo que el coronel Jones por su manera de ser tan seria y calculadora, un hombre meticuloso pero al mismo tiempo, muy servicial y con un gran sentido de protección, después ambas comenzaron a relatar cómo se fue dando esta atracción a sus respectivos galanes, whip explicó que todo inició en una misión en siria donde debido a las arraigadas costumbres religiosas y a que iban de encubierto ella debía vestir totalmente cubierta solo dejando un pequeño espacio para sus ojos pues necesitaba ver, una vez dentro del lugar el no solo no se separó de ella, sino que además, en ningún momento permitió que la menospreciaran por ser mujer, su actitud protectora con whip casi les cuesta ser descubiertos y arruinar la misión, al pedirle una explicación al agente americano, este respondió que nunca permitiría que nadie la maltratara o intentara lastimarla en ningún sentido, y que para el, mantenerla a salvo era mucho más importante que cualquier misión, desde entonces comenzó a ver con otros ojos a Clark poco a poco fue encariñándose más y más con él, hasta el punto en el que no se siente cómoda lejos del hombre de los lentes oscuros. Tras la anécdota de whip, kula le explicó lo mismo que a Diana, pero esta vez profundizo un poco en el tema, sabía perfectamente que el paso por muchas cosas muy desagradables, y que ella, tiene la creencia de que K´ solo usa esa capa de frialdad e indiferencia para protegerse, y no porque realmente el disfrute estar molesto todo el tiempo, que realmente el necesita amor, mucha comprensión y que si alguien debía cuidar el corazón del joven de piel canela, esa chica debía ser ella. Con cada palabra de Kula, whip se emocionaba más, pues nunca había visto a la pequeña rubia tan decidida y ese brillo en sus ojos al hablar de su hermano, no le cabía duda, su amiga de ojos rojizos estaba totalmente enamorada de su nihilista hermano.

-aun me es difícil de creer, pero al mismo tiempo me alegro muchísimo, tal vez tu seas la clave para que mi hermano por fin sea un poco más alegre y sonría de vez en cuando

-es algo que yo deseo con todo mi corazón, algún día verlo sin esa capa de indiferencia que opaca sus ojos,

-creo que tengo una idea

¿de verdad? Y ¿Cuál es esa idea?

-si de verdad deseas entrar en el corazón de mi hermano, yo te ayudare

-¿lo dices en serio? (pregunto kula con gran ilusión)

-claro que si, yo mejor que nadie se lo difícil que puede ser tratar con K´ por eso te ayudare a entenderlo y a acercarte a él tanto como puedas

-gracias Seirah, muchas muchas gracias,

-no es problema, tu eres mi mejor amiga, y si puedo hacer que seas feliz junto a mi hermano con mucho gusto te ayudare

Tras estas confesiones tanto Whip como Kula continuaron charlando alegremente, mientras afuera del edificio, el humo del cigarrillo flotaba en el aire, la nicotina no era el mejor remedio pero al menos calmaba sus nervios, el viento soplaba suavemente, la brisa le daba una extraña calma que ciertamente pese a no durar mucho le parecía muy agradable, en su brazo derecho comenzaron las molestias, el solo continuo fumando, esperando que al hacerlo la sensación desapareciera o al menos se redujera lo suficiente como para ser tolerable, una vez consumido el tabaco, el chico arrojo la colilla de su cigarrillo y se dispuso a regresar adentro, no sin antes dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

-de no ser por los idiotas que están a cargo de todo, este lugar podría ser hasta cómodo,

Entro y busco su camino de regreso, topándose con la hijastra del comandante, quien a pesar de su personalidad reservada saludo al joven, este último fiel a sus creencias de cero confianza a los militares no respondió, esta actitud no era una sorpresa para ella, pero sus órdenes eran claras, debía interactuar con los invitados, por lo cual insistió

-veo que no soy la única a la que le gusta salir a tomar aire fresco

K´ estaba bastante sorprendido, pero no por eso iba a bajar la guardia, decidió seguirle la corriente y descubrir que quería esa mujer de cabello azulado

-si, como sea

-sabes, muchos creen que es raro aislarse del resto, yo pienso que es necesario a veces

-supongo

Esta misión era muy complicada, las habilidades sociales no eran el fuerte de Leona, y al parecer su objetivo era igual de malo que ella para mantener conversaciones, pero una misión es una misión y por difícil que sea, debe cumplirse

-he pasado por muchas cosas en el campo de batalla, y sé que tú también sufriste mucho por el cartel NEST, al menos tenemos algo en común

Si había algo que K´ odiara, (aparte de casi todo) era ser comparado, las palabras de Leona lo molestaron bastante, y no dudo en hacérselo saber

-dejemos algo claro, tu y yo no tenemos nada en común, tal vez sepas de dolor y sufrimiento por la guerra, pero tu elegiste tu camino, no te obligaron a esto (k´ levanto su mano derecha en la cual casi siempre porta su guante rojo) tu no tienes idea, de las cosas que yo he visto y tenido que hacer, nunca vuelvas a compararte conmigo

El moreno acelero su paso dejando atrás a Leona, ella se quedó muy pensativa por la reacción y las palabras del platinado, era una lástima que la respuesta siempre llega cuando la otra persona se va.

-muy bien foxy, sigue así, (gritaba Diana a su amiga, alentándola durante su fisioterapia)

-bueno, hemos terminado por el día de hoy, le reportare tus progresos al comandante, descanse agente

-muchas gracias doctora,

-vaya, vaya, parece que el tratamiento esta funcionando de maravilla

-parece que si, por cierto ¿donde esta Kula?

-esta con Seirah, sabes que a esas dos les encanta quedarse solas para hablar de sus cosas de adolecentes

-tienes razón, no puedo creer que mi pequeña haya crecido tanto,

-vamos, vamos, no te pongas sentimental, además, por mucho que crezca, siempre será nuestra bebe consentida

-en eso tienes razón, nunca va a dejar de ser mi niña mimada

Las dos mujeres continuaron hablando, mientras Diana ayudaba a foxy a trasladarse a su habitación, en la sala de descanso K´ ya había regresado y se sorprendió al no encontrar a Máxima pero eso no le impidió encender la TV y tumbarse en el sofá, paso un rato antes de que alguien más entrara en la sala, el esperaba a su camarada o tal vez a la chiquilla de pelo rubio, pero en lugar de eso fue Leona quien entro, pues al parecer aún no habían terminado su charla.

-nunca te enseñaron buenos modales, ¿cierto?

-nunca te enseñaron a no molestar a la persona equivocada ¿cierto? (mientras pronunciaba las palabras K´ se puso en guardia y encendió fuego en su mano derecha)

-relájate, no vine aquí para pelear

-en ese caso, lárgate de mí vista, no tenemos nada de qué hablar

-en eso te equivocas, tu y yo tenemos mucho de que conversar

-¿así? Pues no me interesa, solo vete y déjame tranquilo

-no cabe duda de que eres todo un caso, pero no pienso irme hasta haber hablado contigo

-ya te lo dije, no vas a lograr nada, no pienso seguir tus estúpidos juegos, y si esta es una de tus malditas misiones, repórtale a tu superior que fracasaste miserablemente

El chico era perspicaz, no tardó en darse cuenta de ese detalle, y aun que en efecto todo era parte de una misión, había algo que la intrigaba, por ejemplo, ¿como es que su compañero podía soportarlo? Con ese temperamento, ya deberían haberse matado entre sí, o al menos ya lo habrían intentado, el ser cautelosa no funciono, y el trato cordial tampoco, K´ es del tipo de persona que solo entiende un idioma y Leona estaba por intentar usar este último recurso

-tienes razón, se me ordeno recabar información tuya y de tu compañero

K´ no dijo nada solo se limitó a seguir viendo la TV

-pero a diferencia de lo que tú crees, puede haber rechazado esta tarea

K´ la vio algo incrédulo, por su experiencia, si a un soldado se le ordena hacer algo, este debe obedecer, sin reclamos ni peros, si ese era el caso, ¿cómo es posible que ella tuviera elección?

-no sé qué concepto tengas de los militares, pero a diferencia de muchas organizaciones, nosotros luchamos por ayudar a la gente y por detener cualquier intento de destrucción o dominación, aunque no lo parezca, nosotros somos los buenos

Ahora Leona tenía la atención de K´ pues él se giró y poso su mirada en ella, detrás de sus lentes de sol, el con sus ojos buscaba cualquier rastro de malicia o duda en ella, para poder ignorarla otra vez, pero no encontró nada, al parecer la chica estaba siendo honesta.

-tal vez digan ser "los buenos" pero conozco sus métodos,

-¿nunca has escuchado que "el fin justifica los medios"?

-lo he escuchado, y no es así,

-entonces déjame ilustrarte un poco

En un acto inusual, Leona se despojó de uno de los guantes negros que tenía puestos y acerco su mano al joven moreno

-¿ves estas marcas? En una misión de salvamento debíamos sacar a varios refugiados de una zona en conflicto activo, una granada cayó cerca de nosotros, sin dudarlo intente presionar la manija para evitar que estallara, y darles tiempo de escapar al resto, la manija se rompió y tuve que saltar lejos, no tuve suficiente tiempo de arrojarla, y casi pierdo mi mano, pero de no ser por eso, más de 50 personas habrían muerto ese día

K´ se mantenía escéptico, pero dejo que la joven continuara, esta vez ella revelo un collar que traía puesto en el cual guardaba una pequeña fotografía

-la niña que está ahí casi muere por culpa de un maldito que incendio varias viviendas, entre ellas la de esa pequeña, afortunadamente la encontramos a ella y a sus padres, pero uno de nuestros novatos quedo atrapado en los escombros

El silencio continuaba tras las palabras de Leona por lo cual ella seguía, removió su camisa y se quedó solo con un top negro, se volvió a acerca a K´ esta vez para mostrarle su hombro

-en una misión en Cuba, uno de nuestros informantes fue descubierto, se inició un tiroteo, ¿ves esta marca? Me lance a cubrir a un civil inocente, me hirieron, luego de eso tome mi arma y ejecute a 4 hombres, afortunadamente después de eso se logró detener él envió de medicamentos adulterados con drogas experimentales

Leona se levantó y se dispuso a ponerse su camiseta nuevamente, pero con el calor decidió solo tomarla en sus manos, al ver que K´ no decía nada y solo se quedaba viendo la fotografía de la niña decidió continuar su discurso.

-todo se trata de sacrificios, y de lo que estás dispuesto a hacer para poder cumplir con tu objetivo,

-¿qué hay de las vidas que se pierden en el proceso?

La pregunta tomo a leona con un poco de sorpresa, pero tenía una respuesta perfecta para eso

-sabes mejor que yo que hay vidas que no valen nada, y que es mejor tomarlas con nuestras manos, antes de que arrebaten otras

-¿y qué hay de los inocentes en medio de sus malditos conflictos?

El tono de K´ no era áspero más bien, sonaba incluso algo sentimental, este tipo de reacciones eran totalmente inesperadas, pues por lo que le fue informado y por lo que ella había visto en los torneos, su objetivo era un chico "sin sentimientos"

-no podemos salvarlos a todos, pero lo intentamos, luchamos por una causa justa, y tal vez si no nos juzgaras sin conocer nuestro objetivo, no te sentirías tan incómodo aquí

Por mucho que le pesara a K´ ella tenía razón, él estaba basando toda su incomodidad y estrés en ignorancia, lo cual lo hizo sentir estúpido por un momento, otra cosa que noto, fue el tono comprensivo de Leona, no llegaba a ser condescendiente, por el contrario sus palabras tenían algo, algo que K´ aprecia mucho al hablar con alguien y eso era, Honestidad

-puede que tus palabras suenen sinceras, pero no creas que bajare la guardia, sea lo que sea que quiera tu comandante de mí, tendrá que hablar claro

-no te preocupes, se lo hare saber

Con un saludo al estilo militar la joven de cabello azul se retiró, dejando al platinado bastante confundido y pensativo, por una parte el no dijo nada que considerara relevante o que pudiera ser útil para los Ikari Warriors, pero por otro lado, era la primera vez que veía el lado más humano de estos soldados, no dejaba de pensar en el retrato de la niña, preguntándose, ¿pudo haber sido el, o su hermana? Su vida anterior aún era un misterio, y pese a lo mucho que le gustaría saber más sobre eso, no tenía intenciones de perder la poca tranquilidad en su vida solo por algo que seguramente lo llenaría de tristeza y rabia, solo volvió al ocio y espero a que su amigo regresara.

-comandante, misión cumplida

-reporte su progreso soldado,

-al parecer las cosas pueden ser mucho más sencillas de lo que esperábamos,

-¿Qué la hace llegar a esa conclusión?

-el individuo parece mostrarse mucho más accesible cuando se le habla de manera directa y honesta

-ya veo, en ese caso, no hará falta intentar persuadirlo con intrigas o misterios, lo cual hace todo más simple, felicidades, hija mía

-gracias…padre.


	7. Chapter 7 Selling the soul

**Capitulo 7 selling the soul for the right price**

Los días pasaron muy rápido, parecía un parpadeo, pero ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que K´ y Máxima llegaron a la base de los Ikari, por un lado, el hecho de que su hermana ya se sintiera mejor era un gran alivio, pero, aun estaba la incógnita de ¿qué es lo que quiere Heidern con él y con Max?

Después de la última fisioterapia de Whip, sorpresivamente K´ le pidió a Máxima hablar a solas, con la esperanza de que su compañero tuviera la misma idea de rechazo con respecto a cualquier propuesta que pudiera venir de los Ikari, para su desgracia, su compañero pensaba muy diferente al respecto.

-no sé qué demonios querrán estos sujetos, pero sea lo que sea, es mejor que no cuenten conmigo

-tan apático y cerrado de mente como siempre ¿eh?

-sabes perfectamente que no confió en estos idiotas

-lo sé, y también se el porqué, pero, después de la forma en la que nos han tratado, ¿no crees que al menos deberíamos darles una oportunidad?

-¿oportunidad? ¿De qué? ¿De qué nos conviertan en sus malditos subordinados?

-¿y eso sería del todo malo?

-¿ahora de que rayos estás hablando?

-de que tal vez eso no es tan malo como tú piensas

-¿esa mujer ya te lavo el cerebro? Que extraño, ni los de NEST pudieron hacer eso, ¿o tal vez te convenció de otra manera?

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estas insinuando?

-yo no estoy insinuando nada, solo juzgo lo que veo

-pues nunca has visto más allá de tu nariz,

-¿podrías dejarte de estupideces y hablar claro de una maldita vez?

-solo digo, que de esto tal vez podamos sacar ventaja

-te dije que te dejaras de estupideces

-no es una estupidez, solo piénsalo, tú mismo viste la habitación de Kula en este lugar, imagina lo que podríamos obtener nosotros

-¿De verdad piensas que estos soldaditos van a hacer algo por nosotros?

-no lo pienso, estoy seguro, la hija del comandante también hablo conmigo y me dijo un par de cosas que tu posiblemente ni siquiera quisiste escuchar

-vaya, 2 en 2 semanas ¿desde cuando te volviste un casanova?

-¿quieres parar ya con eso? Diana es una mujer muy agradable y si paso horas hablando con ella eso no significa que tengamos algo, y en cuanto a Leona, tal vez te interese escuchar lo que me dijo en lugar de hacer suposiciones absurdas

-Está bien, solo escúpelo de una vez

-el comandante está interesado en que cooperemos con ellos en algunas misiones, aun no se sabe de qué tratan exactamente pero lo que si se, es que en agradecimiento por nuestra ayuda, podríamos ser enormemente recompensados

-Nunca has dejado esa locura tuya por la riqueza ¿no es así?

-Oye esto no solo se trata de dinero, puede haber algo más

-¿A sí? ¿Y que es entonces?

-libertad

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Nosotros ya somos libres

-Claro, si pasártela huyendo ocultándote y viviendo en las sombras es tu definición de libertad

-No necesito de un grupo de imbéciles como estos para ser libre,

-no, pero si necesitas que tu expediente sea destruido o borrado de las bases de datos de todos los países que aún nos consideran "Terroristas" escucha, solo déjame ser yo quien hable, y me asegurare de obtener la mayor cantidad de beneficios al menor esfuerzo posible

-mmm….

-vamos viejo ¿A caso no confías en mi?

K´ dudo por un momento, luego recordó que en muchas ocasiones en las que todo pudo haber salido catastróficamente mal, Max estuvo ahí para el

-confió en ti, y quiero seguir haciéndolo, así es que intenta mantenerme al margen de tus negociaciones ¿quieres?

-no te preocupes, todo estará bajo control

-eso espero

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Whip

-ya veo,

-le informare al comandante

-oye, espera

-dime

-dile al comandante que tengo al reemplazo perfecto

-muy bien, veré que se comunique contigo

-gracias

-descansa mañana será un largo día

Leona salió de la habitación e inmediatamente Kula entro

-¿Y bien?

-todo parece ir bien solo espero que mi hermano no se muestre demasiado renuente

-¿El tío máxima no ha hablado con él?

-parece que si, pero, conociendo a mi hermano tal vez no acceda tan fácilmente

-tranquila Seirah estoy segura de que el tío Max lo convencerá

-está bien, espero que así sea

La noche transcurrió normal los muchachos veían las carreras en la sala de descanso, mientras kula charlaba con whip y diana con foxy, todo estaba muy tranquilo, pasaron las horas, llego el momento de la verdad, ya que mientras todos dormían el comandante llego junto con los agentes Jones y Steel, y ordeno inmediatamente preparar la sala de juntas del edificio para poder reunirse con los ex agentes de NEST en la reunión también estarían presentes Diana y Kula.

-¿Todo listo?

-sí señor, solo esperamos por nuestros "invitados"

-excelente, retírese soldado,

-si señor

Camino a la sala de juntas Máxima intento por última vez convencer a K´ de no decir o hacer nada estúpido durante la reunión y dejar que él se encargara de todo a lo que el acepto a regañadientes

Dentro de la sala, en el asiento central se encontraba el comandante, pese a haberlo visto antes era innegable que el hombre del parche imponía bastante autoridad y respeto a su alrededor, a su costado se encontraban sus más leales hombres Ralf y Clark, que al parecer también tomarían parte en la conversación pues ambos tenían en sus manos papeles que parecían bastante importantes, cualquiera que fuera la razón de esta reunión escondía algo de suma importancia para los Ikari

-muy bien ahora que estamos todos, me gustaría comenzar por agradecer su presencia, la agente Seirah ha mostrado un avance impresionante en este par de semanas y debo admitir que en gran parte es debido a que ustedes caballeros están aquí apoyándola

-es nuestro deber señor, ella es muy importante para nosotros,

-estoy seguro de que es así, muy bien, ahora, procedamos al tema

Las luces se apagaron y un proyector comenzó a mostrar imágenes de distintos operativos alrededor del mundo, Brasil, México, China, Japón, Italia, España, Rusia, Siria, Corea (norte y sur) Francia, Colombia, Costa de Marfil, Inglaterra, Irlanda, todos y cada uno estaban teniendo extraños desvíos de recursos el índice de criminalidad estaba en aumento, y al parecer, algunos de los países implicados, tenían tratos con una especie de organización desconocida.

-durante muchos años, hemos tratado de controlar en la medida de lo posible las actividades criminales de diferentes tipos de organizaciones, pero como deben saber, los gobiernos suelen estar coludidos con los delincuentes de sus respectivas naciones, las disputas de poder fueron por mucho tiempo un limitante para estas personas, pues al pelear entre ellos no afectaban más a la población de lo que ya lo hacían, por desgracia en los últimos meses al parecer ese freno se ha ido desvaneciendo.

Mientras Heidern hablaba Máxima y Diana lo escuchaban atentamente mientras K´ deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar y Kula no podía apartar su mirada del chico de gafas oscuras

-tenemos la fuerte sospecha de que las organizaciones criminales de todo el mundo, están trabajando en conjunto para alguien más, alguien que está controlándolo todo desde las sombras

-¿reconocen este símbolo?

El agente Jones deslizo uno de los documentos que tenía en su poder, máxima lo analizo de inmediato y quedo sorprendido

-no pueden ser ellos

-pues lo sean o no, no podemos permitir que continúen con sus actividades, el tiempo es crucial, y sea lo que sea que estén tramando, se vuelven más poderosos e influyentes con cada día que pasa, es por eso que necesitamos de su cooperación

Aquí vamos (pensó K´ mientras Máxima con una seña discreta le pidió que mantuviera la calma)

-es muy bien conocida su habilidad de infiltración y recuperación de información alrededor del mundo, y esa es una de las razones por las cuales algunos países del mundo los consideren terroristas potenciales

A cada palabra K´ se enfurecía más, pero de nueva cuenta Máxima le recordó mantener la compostura

-la mayoría de nuestros mejores agentes ya es reconocido por las distintas células delictivas con las que debemos lidiar, necesitamos agentes que puedan infiltrarse y salir fácilmente de las instalaciones sin ser reconocidos, es ahí donde entran ustedes caballeros

-¿quiere que hagamos su tarea de investigación?

-es un poco más complicado que eso señor Máxima

-lo escuchamos comandante

-dentro de las bases enemigas siempre hay algún contratiempo que requiera de una solución rápida y efectiva, desde sistemas de seguridad sofisticados, hasta guardias altamente entrenados para proteger a sus líderes y lo que sea que estén guardando para después venderlo al mejor postor.

-¿quiere que abramos puertas, robemos cosas y "neutralicemos gente"?

-básicamente esa es la idea caballeros

K´ inmediatamente replico por lo bajo a su compañero

-¿neutralizar?

-se refiere a dejarlos fuera de combate, no a asesinarlos

-yo no lo creo

-¿te quieres calmar?

-yo me largo de aquí

-tranquilízate, yo resuelvo esto

-¿alguna duda caballeros?

-a decir verdad si comandante

-a mi compañero le consterna un poco el término de "neutralizar" podría ser un poco más específico con eso

-por supuesto que en ocasiones en necesario usar la fuerza, pero no se preocupe joven Dash, no estarán autorizados para eliminar objetivos, ese trabajo pueden hacerlo perfectamente mis 2 mejores hombres (dijo Heidern mientras señalaba a Ralf y a Clack)

-lo ves compañero, no tendremos que ensuciarnos las manos

-su trabajo será casi en su totalidad de vigilancia, exploración e infiltración, la ejecución y la interrogación serán responsabilidad de alguien mas

-todo suena muy bien hasta ahora Comandante, pero creo que se le está olvidando un pequeño detalle

Antes de que Heidern respondiera Ralf tomo la palabra

-Estamos conscientes de que van a arriesgar la vida en cada una de sus misiones, pues lo que enfrentamos parece ser una gran amenaza nunca antes vista, por lo cual, se les proporcionaran suministros y servicios para que estén lo mas cómodos posible mientras se les llama a servicio activo

-¿Y?

-¿tienen alguna petición caballeros?

-Algunas, pero claro, no queremos abusar de su generosidad, por lo cual estaría bien que nos marcaran los límites de este acuerdo

-muy bien, comencemos

Durante una hora y media Máxima estuvo negociando con los Ikari intentando obtener todo cuanto pudiera, al final consiguió servicio de clave e internet de alta velocidad, un abastecimiento diario de provisiones, una cuenta bancaria con algunos cuantos miles de dólares para poder comprar ropa y otros objetos de gusto e interés personal, lastimosamente cada centavo seria registrado, por lo cual no podría malgastarlo o invertirlo en negocios turbios con la esperanza de multiplicarlo y obtener ganancias, la mejor parte del trato, fue que consiguió una nueva casa para poder alojarse junto con su compañero, la casa seria comprada o construida según fuera más conveniente, dado que en la posición actual de los ex agentes Nest habían pasado desapercibidos por un buen periodo de tiempo, lo que no logro fue conseguir que se asignara a alguien que realizara la labor de limpieza y mantenimiento de la casa, eso sería tarea suya y de K´

Al concluir las negociaciones el agente Steel fue quien hablo para terminar la reunión

-lo último en la agenda sería informarles sobre su nueva compañera

-¿compañera? (pregunto extrañado el joven moreno)

-así es, las unidades de agentes se conforman con un mínimo de 3 personas y dado que Seirah aún no se recupera por completo se ha asignado a alguien más para que cumpla como su nueva compañera

El agente con gafas oscuras poso su mirada en las 2 mujeres que se encontraban frente a los nuevos reclutas, K´ estaba bastante molesto, pues no toleraba la idea de tener que convivir con cualquiera de las 2, sus nervios se tensaron, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería tener que vivir con alguna de ellas, de pronto la pequeña rubia se puso de pie, una extraña sensación de alivio inundo su ser, sabía perfectamente que no aguantaba tener que lidiar con la mocosa odiosa de cabello dorado, pero al menos a ella podía molestarla.

Heidern tomo la palabra para dar por terminada la junta

-muy bien caballeros, ha sido un placer poder hablar con ustedes y lograr un acuerdo que esperemos sea muy beneficioso para todos, ahora, pueden retirarse y hablar con su nueva compañera, en cuanto tengamos todos los detalles de su primera misión nos comunicaremos con ustedes, mañana mismo les haremos saber sobre su nueva vivienda, hasta entonces pueden descansar

Todos salieron de la sala excepto Diana quien se quedó para pedirle al comandante que mantuviera especialmente vigilada a la pequeña Kula, a lo que Heidern le respondió que pese a su corta edad, el confiaba plenamente en la adolecente y en sus habilidades para poder manejar el temperamento de sus nuevos compañeros.

Camino a la sala de descanso kula fue a ver a Whip mientras los chicos hablaban

-wow no pensé que accedieran a darnos una nueva casa, ¿crees que será una mansión lujosa, o tal vez nos den algo más modesto?

-sabes perfectamente que eso me tiene sin cuidado

-vamos viejo anímate, conseguimos bastante, si íbamos a vender nuestras almas, me alegra que al menos encontráramos un precio justo

-una motocicleta o una consola de videojuegos habría sido mejor que tener que vivir con esa chiquilla

-ya veo, con que eso es lo que te molesta

-como sea

-sabes, de no ser porque te conozco desde hace años, podría incluso decir que realmente ella te gusta

-no digas estupideces

-oye, por la forma en que te quejas de ella y siempre te pones nervioso cuando está cerca, uno podría imaginar que…

-me quejo porque esa chiquilla es una odiosa molestia en el trasero que siempre está fastidiándome, y si actuó diferente es porque no soporto la forma en que siempre está buscando como alterarme los nervios, así que deja de imaginar cosas estúpidas

-está bien, está bien relájate, ¿ves a lo que me refiero? Solo te la menciono y te comienza a hervir la sangre

-sigue molestándome y lo que va a hervir serán tus circuitos internos

-ok, diablos… solo relájate

-me relajare cuando te calles de una maldita vez

-tu ganas, me callo

Llegaron a la sala de descanso y se dedicaron a ver las noticias deportivas mientras Kula hablaba con Whip

-no se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea de vivir conmigo

-no pongas esa carita, ya sabes como es mi hermanito gruñón, dale tiempo para que se acostumbre a la idea

-¿tú crees que de verdad le gustara vivir conmigo?

-por supuesto, y si no, haremos que le guste jajaja

Ambas amigas rieron alegremente después de esta frase de la castaña, y comenzaron a detallar el plan para atravesar la oscura y casi impenetrable muralla que era el corazón de K´Dash.


	8. capítulo 8 new house new rules old moods

Hola se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, he tenido problemas personales muy fuertes, lo cual diezmo mi creatividad, pero aquí estoy, listo para entregarles un nuevo capítulo

En esta ocasión probaré una narrativa diferente he intentaré que cada capítulo sea narrado de una perspectiva diferente ejemplo

un capítulo lo narra K' otro lo narra Máxima otro Kula etc

Regresaré a la tercera persona solo si lo considero totalmente necesario.

Olvidamos apagar la televisión añoche, el ruido me despertó y la luz que entra por la ventana me irrita los ojos, después de un par de semanas aún olvidó que no estoy en mi hogar y después de lo de ayer, ahora no se a donde demonios vamos a llegar, tengo entendido que la nueva casa será cómoda pero yo no estaría tan confiado, estos tipos dirían cualquier con tal de que aceptemos cooperar con ellos, pero Máxima sigue con su idea de que está es una buena oportunidad, por su propio bien, más vale que lo sea.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, nos despedimos de mi hermana y del resto de idiotas, la morosa parece muy entusiasmada por esto, algo que no entiendo pero que al mismo tiempo me importa muy poco, abordamos el helicóptero y nos dirigimos a SouthTown, curiosamente el viaje fue mucho más corto que el anterior, según escuché, es porque los conflictos del territorio el de se encuentra la base se calmaron, y ahora podíamos cortar camino sobrevolando zonas que antes tenían fuego cruzado a casi todas horas.

Al llegar a la ciudad nos acercamos a un terreno bastante grande, nos ordenaron bajar, pues el último tramo debía recorrerce en auto; Max y la niña estuvieron hablando y riendo todo el camino, no me enteré de que tanto parloteavan pues los viajes me cansan mucho y en ese momento estaba más dormido que despierto,

Noté por la ruta del conductor, que nos dirgiamos a uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad, un lugar bastante tranquilo y según los rumores, este sector de la ciudad es solo para la gente más adinerada, tal vez el tipo del parche y los otros papanatas no mentian.

Fue muy grande mi sorpresa al ver la casa

realmente parecía un maldito palacio, desde la verja de la entrada podía verse que estábamos frente a una pequeña mansión, el jardín de entrada, los acabados de las puertas, los muebles, creo que incluso tenemos una cochera, un cobertizo y un patio trasero, me tomé mi tiempo para ver las habitaciones y elegí la que estaba abajo, odio las escaleras y aparte de eso, estoy lejos de esa chiquilla que apresuradamente eligió una habitación arriba, Max tomo la otra habitación de abajo, y al parecer teníamos 2 cuartos extra, pensé en hacer algo interesante con alguno, pero Max dijo que esos cuartos serían para invitados, ¡que estupidez!

¿quien se supone que nos visite? o, cierto, mi entrometida hermana podría venir, aún así queda otro cuarto, pero en fin, no tengo ánimo de discutir, solo tomo mis cosas, las arrojó en mi habitación y me tiro en la cama, no quiero saber nada sobre nadie, al menos por unas horas, después ya veré que hacer.

Luego de mi siesta, me encuentro con Máxima en la cocina, al parecer no podía esperar para estrenar los utensilios y preparo mucha comida para la cena, no sé dónde piensa guardar todo lo que sobre, el refrigerador se ve grande pero no creo que pueda con todo esto.

-celebramos algo? o solo quieres indigestarte y así tener una excusa para aplazar lo de las "misiones"

-tranquilizate, ¿cuando será el día en que no seas tan apatico?

-muy bien, disfruta tu festín, yo iré a dar una vuelta

\- no te pierdas, y recuerda que debes ir con Kyo pasado mañana temprano, a no ser que prefieras tomar las misiones como tú nuevo trabajo a tiempo completo

-ni de broma permitirme que esos idiotas crean que tienen el control sobre mi vida, voy a seguir con todo lo más "normal" que pueda, si tú vas a ser el lacayo de esos perdedores, es tu problema.

-wow, deberías calmarte un poco, yo también seguiré trabajando como hasta ahora

-bien, al menos aún te queda algo del viejo tú

-¿de qué hablas ahora?

-te vendiste, nos vendiste

-era eso o seguir siendo un par de "terroristas" por una vez ¿podrías ver el lado bueno de las cosas?

-como sea, vuelvo más tarde

-ok, llévate esto, no quiero tener que abrir la puerta

Me arrojó unas llaves, al parecer puedo ir y volver cuando yo quiera, lo cual me da un cierto tipo de alivio, no me sentirte un prisionero y eso me tranquiliza, antes de salir escuché a la mocosa

-¿ a dónde vas?

-no es asunto tuyo

-¿puedo ir contigo? creo que vi una heladería cerca de aquí

-no, y no tengo tiempo para tus niñerias, si quieres ir por tus ridículos helados pídele a Max que te llevé

-ok

Nunca vi a esa niña correr tan rápido, incluso me empujo al pasar junto a mí, pero no pienso darle importancia, estaba a punto de largarme, pero una vez más mis intenciones fueron frustradas.

-listo, vámonos

-te dije que no voy a llevarte a ningún lado

-Seirah dice que si tienes tiempo de vagar por las calles, también puedes llevarme por un helado, a menos que quieras otra cicatriz

-¿qué demonios?

-K' no se tarden mucho, los estaré esperando para cenar

-anda vamos

Con un nudo en el estómago por la frustración, camine junto a la chiquilla fastidiosa, buscando la maldita heladería, después de varias cuadras de búsqueda inútil, Kula se dió cuenta de que se equivocó, pero justo cuando buscábamos el camino de regreso encontramos un parque donde había algunos niños jugando, Kula no dudó ni un momento en unirse a esos enanos, comenzó a corrertear y saltar por todos lados, no sé ¿cómo puede tener tanta energía siempre?

Pasado un rato volvemos a casa, el camino fue silencioso, pero nada bueno puede durar para siempre.

-¿que te parece la nueva casa?

-esta bien

-tu... tu cuarto, ¿te gusta? ¿es cómodo? porque si quieres...

-mi cuarto está bien

-¿a qué se refería Seirah con la cicatriz?

-haces demasiadas preguntas, que por cierto no pienso responder

\- oh, por favor

-escucha, tal vez esto sea divertido para ti, pero para mí no, y si no quieres problemas, es mejor que pongamos un par de reglas

-tú ¿hablando de reglas? eso sí que es nuevo

-regla número uno, alejate de mi habitación

-oye creo que...

-regla número dos, eso incluye cualquiera de mis cosas

-no te parece que...

-regla número tres, al llegar del trabajo la televisión es mía y de Max, antes de eso puedes ver lo que sea que te de la gana

-al menos podrías...

-y regla número cuatro, no me molestes y yo no te molestare

-espera, eso quiere decir, que¿si te hago enojar, tú intentaras hacerme enojar?

-basicamente esa es la idea

-ok

Al parecer no fui lo suficientemente claro, pues la chiquilla me tomo por las costillas en el momento en que me descuide, apretó su mano, no sé ¿por qué? pero sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, esto no se quedaría así, y ella lo sabe, se puso a correr tratando de huir pero olvida que yo tengo las llaves de la casa.

En fin, pese a todos los cambios, la nueva casa, las nuevas reglas, todo parece indicar que esa niñita y yo seguiremos teniendo en mismo humor y trato de siempre.

Una vez más disculpas por la tardanza, pero no se preocupen, mis ideas ya son mucho más claras y lento pero seguro iremos avanzando

PD: en el próximo capítulo por fin sabrán cuál es el trabajo de K' con Kyo.


	9. Capitulo 9 Back to the old windmill

Hola amigos y amigas, han pasado unas semanas pero agradezco su paciencia y su comprensión, en este capítulo se responderán algunas preguntas y también se revelaran mas detalles sobre la trama, espero les guste y lo disfruten

sin mas que decir comencemos.

Odio los dias como éstos, no importa si no hay nada por hacer, siempre encuentran una forma de fastidiarme, "hay que ordenar la cochera" hay que lavar los platos" "hay que limpiar los vidrios" "sacar la basura" "sacudir los muebles" "fregar los pisos"

Aa!!! por una vez en la vida quisiera poder despertar pasado el mediodía sin tener que levantarme de la cama, no entiendo esa estúpida obsesión por la limpieza, ni que fuéramos a resivir visitas todos los malditos días, como sea, una vez que terminamos las tareas de la casa puedo volver a mi habitación y no salir para absolutamente nada, a menos que me de hambre y tenga que ir a la cocina, fuera de eso no quiero verle la cara a nadie, no a ese cacharro oxidado y menos a esa niña odiosa, pasaron solo un par de horas antes de que mi estómago comenzará a rujir, sin mucho ánimo sali de mi "cueva" y me dirigí a la cocina, escuche que Max le decía algo a la mocosa, no estoy seguro de que era, solo se que se trataba de lo que haría ella sola en la casa mientras Max y yo salimos a trabajar, a penas habia tomado un embase de jugo para beber un poco cuando Max entro para hablar justo sobre eso

-vaya al parecer el hambre y la sed siempre pueden mas que tu pereza

-vete al diablo

-oye, tranquilo no te pongas agresivo

-¿qué quieres?

-primero que nada, saber ¿cuál es el plan para mañana?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-bueno es obvio que no vamos a dejar nuestros empleos, pero no podemos dejar a la princesa aquí todo el día sola

no lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad piensa llamar princesa a esa mocosa? como sea, no me importa lo que esa niña haga o deje de hacer

-no se, y tampoco es como que me interese

-bueno, pense que como tu sales mas temprano y estas mas cerca

-no,

-pero

-no!

-vamos viejo solo

-que no!!

-solo será un par de días

-claro que no, y no pienso permitir que esa mocosa vaya a fastidiarme a mi maldito trabajo, ya tengo suficiente presión como para todavía tener que estar soportandola ahi

-oye ella solo te llevaría el almuerzo y te acompañaría a regresar por las tardes,

-prefiero morirme de hambre y regresar solo antes que estar cerca de esa chiquilla

no tengo idea de si Kula está escuchando o no, pero no me importa, tiene que entender que no tengo ningún interés en convivir con ella y pese a vivir juntos, mientras mas lejos pueda estar de ella, por mi mejor.

-esta bien, esta bien, tranquilo ya vere que hacer,

Tal vez fui demaciado rudo, pero no va a obligarme a tenerla cerca, me prepare un emparedado, servi jugo en un vaso y comi, después de lavar el plato y el vaso regresé a mi habitación, sin televisión ni consola, el tiempo paso algo lento, luego recorde que mis audifonos y mi reproductor de música debian estar en alguna parte de mi cuarto, me tomo un par de minutos y algo de desorden encontrarlos, pero con mi música ya nada podía molestarme, tome una siesta y desperte justo a tiempo para la cena, la cual transcurrió bastante tranquila, fue raro no ver a Max insistir en que dejara a la niña ir a mi trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo fue algo que agradecí acabada la cena como siempre me toco levantar todo y poner los trastes en el lava vajillas, no pienso lavar todo esto yo mismo, ni que me pagarán por hacerlo, fui directo a mi habitación, saque algo de ropa, la deje lista para la mañana siguiente, pues detesto ir a las prisas y no encontrar las cosas si es que se me hace tarde, coloque la alarma a las 7:30 tiempo suficiente para ducharme vestirme y llegar a tiempo, tal vez debi considerar unos minutos mas por si acaso pero termine rendido con la cara sobre la almuada y a los pocos minutos de silencio cai en un profundo sueño.

La alarma sono justo a tiempo, pero yo ya la esperaba desde hacia 5 minutos, la apague apenas comenzo y me levanté, me quite la camisa y entre al baño, dentro ya habia lo necesario, abri la llave de la regadera y deje que el agua recorriera mí cuerpo, no entiendo a la gente que necesita forzosamente calentar el agua, para mí es una perdida de tiempo, ademas de que es mas práctico, el agua fria siempre me despierta muy bien por las mañanas, sali de la ducha envuelto en una toalla y con el cabello aun goteando algo de agua, me seque rapido, tome la ropa que deje preparada y me vesti tan pronto como pude, no quería toparme con esa chiquilla, y salir asi de temprano, seguro que ayudaría, me diriji a la cocina, y justo como lo prometio max, mi "medicina" estaba en la alacena, escondida y fuera del alcance de Kula, servi algo de agua en un vaso y tome una de las pildoras, guarde el frasco en su lugar, tome mis cosas y sali lo mas rápido que pude, una vez fuera me senti mas tranquilo, estire un poco los brazos y las piernas, este será un largo día, volver a lo de antes no sera fácil pero, al menos espero que el trabajo me ayude a relajarme o al menos a mantener mi cabeza ocupada.

Recorri el camino con calma, vi mi reloj y al parecer tenia algo de tiempo de sobra, podia ir a paso lento sin ningún problema, al pasar por los lugares de siempre note que todos o su gran mayoría, estaban cerrados, "nota mental" **no volver a salir así de temprano**

Es extraño ver tanta tranquilidad a mi al rededor, pero bueno, da igual, me acerco a mí destino y parece que soy el primero en llegar, al ver detenidamente la puerta, me percato de que no estan los candados, esto es extraño, debido a la hora, no veo a nadie cerca y no parece haber nadie adentro, con esto último en duda, me aproximó a la entrada, abro cuidadosamente la puerta y entro con cautela, las luces estan apagadas, lo cual es aun mas extraño, solo logro divisar algunas cosas en el amplio espacio a mi alrededor, cuando de pronto, un as de luz se acerco a mi a gran velocidad, una bola de fuego, una pequeña pero muy rápida, a penas logré evadirla, dando un paso a un costado.

-Estas algo lento Dash

-cierra la boca

-bien, si asi lo quieres

y una segunda bola de fuego fue disparada directo a mi rostro, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la tome con la mano derecha y la regrese a mi agresor, el cual, me sorprendio, dando un salto a su derecha y pateando la bola de fuego para devolverla acia mi, de nuevo, debia moverme rápido si no queria quemar algo, o salir quemado, esta vez con la mano izquierda recibi el proyectil, y lo regrese con una fuerte patada, crei que seria suficiente para terminar con esto, pero para mi sorpresa, justo cuando la bola de fuego estaba a punto de impactar en mi oponente, este me la devolvió con un poderoso puñetazo, esta vez no podia ni siquiera intentar atraparla, solo pude evadirla y asegurarme de extinguirla en cuanto impactara.

-vaya vaya, al menos concervas tus reflejos, pero parece que los cigarrillos por fin te estan afectando

-no soy yo el que se termina una cajetilla antes del medio día

-oye para tu información ya estoy dejando el vicio

-si claro, repite eso hasta que te lo creas

-es en serio, yuki me ha ayudado bastante con eso

-como digas, ¿que hay para hoy?

-¿en serio? ¿ni siquiera piensas decirme como está tu hermana?

-no crei que eso fuera de tu incumbencia, además, estoy casi 100% seguro de que Max ya te fue con el chisme

-pues que mal concepto tienes de el y de mi, porque ni me ha dicho nada, ni yo le he preguntado, esperaba escucharlo de ti

-bueno, si realmente te interesa, ya esta mejor, se recupero bastante rápido de he hecho, en fin, solo dame algo que hacer

-no suenas muy convencido, ¿seguro que esta todo bien?

-si, ahora dejemos las curcilerias y dime con que demonios puedo empezar

-ok ok, tranquizate un poco hombre

Kyo encendio las luces y ahora todo se veia bastante claro, después de 2 semanas fuera, olvidaba lo grande que es este lugar, el fue a su oficina y yo a mi lugar de siempre, pero no vi nada en mi estación, crei que al menos tendria algo para hoy, pero al parecer tendre que esperar.

Kyo no regresaba y comenze a perder mi poca paciencia, asi que fui a buscarlo, al entrar lo vi al teléfono, seguro hablando con su noviecita, odio cuando hace eso, deberia aprender a priorizar las cosas, no tengo su tiempo, como para estar esperando a que el termine de parlotear con esa muchachita, el ni siquiera notaba mi presencia, por lo que azote la puerta, al instante se despidió y dejo el teléfono.

-pudiste haber tocado la puerta

-y tu pudiste no ser un idiota y decirme que hacer, antes de llamar a tu noviecita

-a ver, en primer lugar, ella me llamó, y en segundo, todo lo que hay ya esta en manos de los demas, tal vez puedas ordenar y limpiar tus herramientas, mientras llega algun otro cliente

-como sea

Sali de la oficina y vi como los demas comenzaban a llegar, respondi a uno que otro saludo pero estaba demasiado molesto como para ser amistoso con alguno de estos incompetentes idiotas, regrese a mi estación, y sin trabajo por hacer, encendí mi estereo puse la radio pues olvide traer cd's para mi fortuna hay una sola frecuencia donde transmiten musica de mi agrado, y en mi lugar nunca hay interferencia ni estática, con la música amenizando mi entorno, me dispuse a ordenar un poco, a veces me sorprendo a mi mismo, no se como puedo dejar este desastre a mi paso y mas me sorprende aun el hecho de que en 2 semanas (poco mas poco menos) nadie se tomara la molestia de limpiar esto, luego recorde que de hecho no me llevo muy bien que digamos con los demás.

termine de poner todo en su lugar, solo paso una hora, pero conciderando que aun no hay nada por hacer, no se si tardar una hora haya sido algo bueno o algo malo, de cualquier forma, solo me siento en mi lugar y con mi música de fondo, espero a que llegue alguien con algun problema en su auto o su moto para poder ocuparme, no pienso ayudar a esos inutiles, ellos nunca han hecho nada por mi y mas importante aun, si empiezo a ayudar y después surge algo para mi, quedare como un idiota por no hacer el estúpido favor completo.

pasados 30 minutos llego un señor con una camioneta, odio las camionetas, siempre dan mas problemas pero bueno, al menos esto me mantendra ocupado todo el día, me acerque al tipo y le pregunté ¿cual era el problema? el sujeto respondio que queria un chequeo completo y que necesitaba un poco de pintura, pues iba a utilizar la camioneta para su negocio, no se como un vehículo hippie puede usarse para un negocio, pero bueno, al cliente lo que pida, le expliqué lo que haría, no entiendo porque siempre debemos hacer eso, el 90% de las veces la gente no entiende de lo que le hablamos, en fin, luego de un par de especificaciones con respecto a la pintura y al tapizado interior comencé a trabajar, intente tomarmelo con calma, pero a decir verdad, me emocionaba volver a hacer esto, excepto por el olor a gasolina y las irremovibles manchas de aceite de transmisión este trabajo me gusta, me gusta estar en contacto con los motores, escucharlos arrancar despues de repararlos, dejar impecable el interior, y colocar todo en su sitio para que la máquina funcione como se supone debe funcionar, no me había dado cuenta, pero las horas se fueron volando mientras yo revisava la camioneta, ni siquiera me dio hambre de lo concentrado que estaba, y ya solo faltaba media hora para irme, sin duda esto me tomaria toda la semana, pues encontre algunas fallas menores, pero, para arreglarlas, necesito piezas nuevas, y segu. kyo, esas siempre debe traerlas el cliente, en parte lo entiendo, y en parte se me hace una perdida de tiempo, pero son sus reglas y en este caso, no hay nada que yo pueda objetar, fui al baño a lavar mis manos y mi cara, deje todo en su sitio y fui a hablar con Kyo, al parecer el cliente fue a hablar con el justo después de dejar su camioneta conmigo, el tipo queria que su vehículo quedara listo lo antes posible y estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera necesario, en ese caso no dude en decirle a Kyo de las piezas que necesitaba, el llamo al tipo y tal parece que tendre lo que necesito mañana mismo, tengo mis dudas, pero uno nunca sabe, me despedi y me fui.

el camino de regreso es tan tranquilo, apenas son las 6pm y aun asi se siente una paz enorme, algunos lugares estan cerrando y otros apenas empiezan a recibir gente, nunca habia notado esto, pero desde que ya no hay mas torneos el ambiente se siente mucho mas ligero, al llegar a mi nuevo vecindario, me alegro de no ver gente fuera de sus casas, ni a mocosos escandalosos jugueteando a mitad de la calle, faltan aún unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar, y es aquí cuando todo lo que intente ignorar durante en día regresa a mi.

¿a qué me obligaran esos malditos militares?

¿cual es exactamente esta "nueva amenaza"?

¿cuando podre sentirme realmente libre?

realmente no vale la pena preocuparme demaciado, pasara lo que tenga que pasar, y de algo estoy seguro

Si esta de verdad es una oportunidad para ser libre, voy a patearle el tracero a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, hare lo que tenga que hacer, pero nunca me traicionare a mi mismo, si esos imbéciles intentan cruzar la linea, los mandare al demonio sin pensarlo dos veces.

Justo frente a mi nueva casa, sigo sin creer que vivo en este sitio, fue un largo día, de estar de vuelta en el viejo molino, pero me siento bastante tranquilo, me pregunto ¿que habra hecho esa niña aqui sola todo el día?

y terminamos por esta ocasión, mil disculpas, debo organizarme mejor para poder escribir mas, en especial porque tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza, no solo sobre este fic, también de otras historias que ya ire publicando después, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que me dejen su reveiw

nos leemos hasta la próxima.

PD: muchas gracias por su apoyo y comprensión realmente me motivan a seguir adelante


	10. capitulo 10 alone but not lonely

Se que han pasado algunas semanas, pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, y me dejen saber su opinión con un review, este será un meanwhile del primer día de Kula totalmente sola en la nueva casa, así que, sin más por el momento

Comencemos!

Despierto después de una noche muy tranquila, el sol ya comenzó a asomarse por mi ventana, veo el reloj y aun que es muy temprano decido salir de la cama, Diana dice que debo ser ordenada, así que me pongo a arreglar mi cama y a poner todo en su sitio, una vez hecho esto voy a la cocina, tengo hambre y espero poder desayunar con el tío Máxima y K" pero al bajar, el tío me dice que K" ya se fué, y que por unos días, estare cuidando de la casa yo sola, al principio me puse algo triste, porque la idea era pasar el mayor tiempo posible con K" aún que, después de hablar con el tío, estar sola en casa no suena tan mal, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, siempre y cuando no deje desorden.

Pasó una hora antes de que el tío se fuera y me dejara sola, no sin antes darme un par de consejos para poder divertirme y no sentirme mal estando sola, lo acompañe hasta la puerta y le desee un lindo día, al cerrar la puerta, solo estaba yo, yo sola en esta enorme casa, vi el reloj y aun era muy temprano, estaría aquí sin compañía casi hasta el anochecer, pero, como dijo el tío, había muchas cosas divertidas que podía hacer y las intentare hacer todas antes de que ellos vuelvan a casa.

Voy a la cocina y recuerdo algo que me dijo mamá una vez, "primero el deber"

Al pensar en esto decido iniciar con las tareas de la casa, es verdad que tengo muchas horas para divertirme, pero no puedo dejar de lado la limpieza de la casa, levantó los platos y vasos de la mesa, los pongo en el fregadero y los lavo mientras tarareo una canción que me gusta, terminando, voy a la sala y enciendo la televisión, busco algo interesante para ver y encuentro un canal donde hablan sobre los animales, justo cuando lo puse estaban hablando de los pandas, son tan adorables, que tuve que ver todo el programa hasta que terminó, fue una hora completa de ver esos tiernos ositos haciendo cosas graciosas, moria de ternura cada vez que alguno se acostaba y dejaba que uno de los cuidadores le acariciara la panzita, luego de ver a los panditas, continue con los que haceres, fui a buscar la escoba y el plumero iba a comenzar sin más, pero después recordé uno de los consejos del tío, encendí el estéreo y puse un poco de música alegre, siguiendo el ritmo, barri y sacudí casi todas las habitaciones de la casa, excepto claro las de los chicos, me daba curiosidad entrar y limpiar dentro, pero como dice el tío, "todos necesitamos un poco de privacidad"

Terminando de limpiar apagué la música y volví a la televisión, aun era temprano pasaba un poco de medio día y ya tenía algo de hambre, así que busque un par de cosas en el refrigerador para prepararme algo de comer, justo estaba por poner manos a la obra, cuando vi que estaba comenzando un programa de cocina y no pude evitar pensar, tal vez pueda preparar algo de eso, busque lápiz y papel para anotar los ingredientes y los procedimientos, pasada una hora el programa terminó y yo tomé nota de cada detalle, busque en la alacena y el refrigerador hasta tener todo listo, las cacerolas y los trastes iban quedando sucios a medida que los usaba, poco a poco los platillos iban quedando listos, creó que se me pasó la mano con las cantidades, empezé a ver demaciada comida, pero no importa, después de todo, el tío y K' suelen comer mucho y luego de trabajar seguro que llegaran muy hambrientos, servi mi comida, y deje el resto guardado, para cuando termine de comer aun eran poco mas de las 3pm y ninguna señal de que los chicos fueran a llegar pronto, lave los trastes que utilize y regresé a la sala, a tiempo para ver una película, terminando el tío llego a casa, le di la bienvenida y le servi la cena, al parecer hice un buen trabajo, pues el tío se veia muy contento, lo escuché contarme sobre su día pero la verdad no presté mucha atención, solo veía pasar los minutos preguntándome ¿donde estaba K'?

Tras unos minutos finalmente llegó, y aun que se mostró un poco indiferente, como de costumbre parece que también disfruto mi comida, creo que debo aprender más platillos, tal vez podría preparar postres, no lo se, acabando de cenar, K' se fue a su cuarto, parecía algo cansado pero no quiso contar nada, el tío me dijo que eso era muy normal en el, pero yo estoy segura de que un día el me contará como le fue en el trabajo, y que sólo debo ser paciente.

Este solo fue el primero de muchos días que pase sola en casa, limpiando cocinando y viendo televisión, algunas personas tal vez podrían conciderar esto un poco aburrido, pero a mi me agradaba mucho poder hacer lo que yo quisiera, a la hora que quisiera y en el orden que quisiera, pero nada dura para siempre, al menos eso es lo que me dijo Diana, un día recibimos una llamada del comandante Heidern con instrucciones de nuestra primera misión, al parecer viajaremos a algún lugar en Italia, el viaje me entusiasma mucho, pero, no se como afectará ésto después, espero que no signifique un gran cambio, la verdad disfruto mucho los momentos que comparto con el tío y con K' y no me gustaría pensar que parte del viaje signifique perder el poco progreso que he tenido intentando acercarme a K' eso sería horrible,

Una noche antes del vuelo a Italia termino de hacer mi maleta y me preparo para dormir, cuando Seirah me llama hablamos un largo rato, sobre muchas cosas, y al final me contó que en Italia tal vez podría tener alguna oportunidad de estar a solas con K' el solo pensarlo me acelera el corazón, y me emociona aun más el visitar ese país, ya quiero estar ahí, y poder compartir algún momento con mi gruñon favorito.

no es tan largo como esperaba, pero aquí está, ojalá les guste y espero sus reviews, hasta la próxima.


	11. Capítulo 11 Romantic Mission

Se que ha pasado casi un mes, o poco mas, pero he tenido problemillas y uno que otro dilema en cuanto al seguimiento de la trama, (y también soy un poco vago XD) pero ya estoy de regreso, y aquí esta un nuevo capítulo para ustedes mis geniales y pacientes lectores.

Recuerden dejar su Review

COMENZEMOS!!

La alarma suena y no tardó en apagarla, normalmente me quedaría en cama en especial siendo Sábado, pero tenemos un vuelo que tomar, no termino de entender la lógica de esos "soldaditos" tienen los medios y recursos para llevarnos hasta los lugares a los que "necesitan" que vayamos, pero para esto tenemos que ir de "encubierto" por muy estúpido que yo lo considere, asi son las cosas.

Al parecer lograron que algunos paises de Europa nos quitaran de la lista de los mas buscados, lo cual es conveniente debido a que nos obligan a tomar un vuelo comercial en lugar de usar algun transporte privado.

-Recuerdame porque debemos ir en un avión comercial

-Segun el Comandante, la situación en Italia se ha complicado bastante, y cualquier intento de arribo por medios privados, levantaria sospechas entre los grupos delictivos del país

-Entonces básicamente ¿esto evita que nos resivan con una rafaga de balas y misiles?

-Vaya por fin piensas un poco antes de solo molestarte y maldecir

-Cierra la boca, sabes que no me importa entrar a un lugar y patear traceros a diestra y siniestra

-Lo se, pero en esta ocasión no podemos llamar la atención, un enfrentamiento directo no nos ayudara a recuperar la información que necesitamos

-Odio cuando dices eso, normalmente implica vigilancia y ese tipo de cosas aburridas

-Te explicare mas detalles cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, por ahora hay que darnos prisa

-Como sea

Al llegar al aeropuerto tuvimos que correr para llegar a tiempo, como siempre, la mocosa se distrajo con la tienda de regalos, tuve que tomarla de la mano para que se moviera y prácticamente la arrastre hasta seguridad.

En la puerta me obligaron a quitarme el cinturon y mi collar, no se cual es su maldito problema con los objetos metálicos, pero bueno, afortunadamente Max se instalo un dispositivo para repeler el magnetismo de los detectores de seguridad, después de eso finalmente abordamos.

Fue un vuelo tranquilo, pese a la horrible comida y lo incómodo de los asientos a la hora de intentar dormir, llegamos a Florencia,

Al salir a buscar un taxi note que el ambiente se sentía extrañamente pesado, vi a la gente pasar y todos parecían temer algo o alguien, definitivamente hay algo mal en este lugar y vamos a hacer algo al respecto.

Al llegar al hotel Max pidió una suite presidencial, al principio se me hizo extraño, luego recorde que estas "vacaciones" son cortesía del ejército.

Subimos a la habitación y ahí aclaramos los detalles de nuestra "Misión"

-Kula te toca la cama grande, yo tomare la otra y supongo que K' puede quedarse en el sofá

-Tienes que estar bromeando

-no te preocupes K' yo puedo quedarme en el sofa si quieres

-Claro que no, eres una damita y necesitas un poco de privacidad, además, creo que K' olvida que tendrá la TV con cable de fibra óptica para el solo

-Ok, siendo asi no tengo objeción

-Bueno pónganse cómodos y les explirare todo durante la cena

-Tienes mucho que explicar, el tipo del parche no nos quiso decir nada a nosotros

-primero ve a ducharte y después haces reclamos

y asi lo hize, primero fui yo, después kula y al final Max,

Después de vestirnos esperamos el servicio a la habitación, dicen que la comida italiana es muy buena, eso lo juzgare al terminar la lasaña de mi plato.

-¿Entonces?

-Escuchen, esta misión es relativamente sencilla, pero, se divide en tres partes.

-¿Cada uno hará una parte por su cuenta?

-No podemos proceder de manera individual, debido al conflicto actual, según el informe que me dió el comandante, los grupos mas importantes de la mafia italiana se encuentran en una guerra por territorio, y cualquiera que muestra algún tipo de comportamiento sospechoso, se convierte en un objetivo para ellos.

-¿Cual es el plan?

-La primera fase es la exploración, mañana temprano saldremos los 3 a dar un paseo, intentaré identificar los puntos de encuentro de cada grupo de la mafia y segun sea el caso montaremos vigilancia en los puntos más importantes.

-¿Y después?

-Eso se los dire en cuanto terminemos la fase 1 ahora hay que descansar.

-No veo la necesidad de tanto maldito misterio, pero bueno...

-No te quejes K' esta ciudad es hermosa, será divertido explorarla

-Yo no estaría tan seguro con tanto idiota armado merodeando

-No te preocupes princesa, ya sabes que K' no es el mas entusiasta, ahora ve a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

-Esta bien, buenas noches chicos.

Al amanecer nos vestimos para salir a explorar la ciudad, pero antes de irnos, Max nos dió un par de artefactos a mi y a la niña, al parecer como no hay tiempo para aprender todos los idiomas, estas cosas nos serviran para hablar y escuchar italiano y entenderlo a la perfección, incluso me puso un scaner en las gafas para leer los anuncios y los letreros que indican las calles.

Debiamos pasar desapercibidos, pero como siempre la mocosa tiene que actuar como una niña pequeña y por su "emoción" un par de tipos con traje se nos quedaron viendo por un par de minutos, espero que solo sean tipos normales y no mafiosos.

Dimos varias vueltas para asegurarnos de que no nos estaban siguiendo, al parecer a los "hombres de negocios" les gustan mucho los restaurantes finos lo cual más tarde me di cuenta que sería un dolor de cabeza.

-Tienes que estar jugando

-¿ves a caso que me este riendo?

-No puedes obligarme a hacer algo así

-es parte de la misión, y yo no puedo ir, tengo que montar vigilancia en el punto B

-Yo voy a vigilar ese maldito lugar, o lo que haga falta

-no podemos levantar sospechas, y sabes que soy pésimo para improvisar, si alguien se nos acerca, no sabre dar explicaciones

-Deberias considerar un chip de mentiras rapidas en tu próxima "actualización"

-jaja muy gracioso, ya te lo dije, vas a ir, te vas a comportar y vas a vigilar la mesa principal, si pueden graben todo lo que vean y escuchen, toda la información que capturen puede ser fundamental para el éxito de nuestra misión.

-No se a quien odio más en estos momentos, a esos malditos soldados o a ti

-deja de lloriquear y ve a dormir mañana será la face 2 y te necesito descansado y atento a tu entorno.

-Si si si como sea

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a comprar algo de ropa, primero un vestido para Kula y después un traje para mi, este tipo de cosas me recuerdan el porque desprecio tanto a la gente adinerada, no les basta con tener casa y autos excesivamente costosos, también deben llevar ropa ostentosa y ridícula que por lo general solo usan una o dos veces, debo reconocer que al "ir de compras" estaba tan ensimismado que no presté atención a la ropa que compramos, solo recuerdo que me puse un traje negro con una estúpida corbata y que Kula se probó al menos 15 vestidos antes de elegir uno en color azul marino, Max pago por las prendas y después regresamos al hotel, a las 6:30 Max me obligó a acompañarlo al vestíbulo para darme más indicaciones

-y eso es todo lo que necesitamos por el momento

-entendido, en cuanto esa chiquilla este lista iremos al restaurante y te enviare la información al salir

-¿Podrías animarte un poco? recuerda que se supone vas a pasar un buen rato

-No me hagas darte una paliza en publico, haré lo que pueda, pero si esa mocosa comienza con sus niñerias no te prometo nada.

-Ya hable con ella y me prometió que se comportaria a la altura de las circunstancias, espero lo mismo de tí.

-Mejor largate de una vez, esto ya es suficientemente incomodo

-Los veo de regreso aqui a la media noche, y por última vez, te suplico que pongas de tu parte.

-Como digas, solo vete ya.

Se fue un tanto desepcionado por mis respuestas, pero no puede culparme, sabe que esto será una maldita tortura para mi.

Subí a la habitación para terminar de arreglarme, solo me faltaban un par de detalles, como los dispositivos de grabación, la corbata y el cabello, pero no me tomaría mucho, justo esta por terminar de atar la inútil corbata cuando Kula salio del baño, y lo que vi, honestamente me tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

-Ya estoy lista

-¿Que sucede?

-Nada! es solo este estúpido nudo

-Dejame ayudarte

-No hace falta, solo...

Y sin que pudiera oponer resistencia, Kula se acerco a mi y comenzo a atar el inservible pedazo de tela alrededor de mi cuello, puedo percibir un agradable aroma de rosas, es curioso, pense que usaria un perfume mas dulce, pero al parecer Max tenía razón y Kula se tomó esto más en serio de lo que crei.

-Gracias

-No hay problema, ¿Listo para irnos?

-Claro, vamos... se nos hace tarde

Llegamos al lugar y al parecer estos tipos no estan acostumbrados a las mujeres extranjeras, algunos no apartaban sus ojos de Kula, tal vez se esmero demaciado al arreglarse y olvidó que debíamos mantener un perfil bajo, o tal vez simplemente los tipos de aquí son lo suficientemente idiotas como para ignorar el hecho de que por la diferencia de edad podrían estar acosando con la mirada a alguien que podria ser su hija, o hasta su nieta, pero después de un rato las miradas por fin se centraron en otro lugar.

-Creo que al arreglarte olvidaste que no debíamos llamar la atención

-Lo siento, pero... el tío dijo que este era un lugar muy elegante, y de hecho pense que tal vez debí maquillarme un poco más.

-Un poco mas de maquillaje y parecerias un payaso

-¿Tan mal me veo?

Diablos, nota mental (guardarse los chistes crueles para situaciones menos serias)

-Vamos, no te lo tomes tan en serio... era solo

-Olvidalo, supongo que esforzarme tanto solo arruino las cosas

-Podrias no ser tan sensible por una vez, hay gente viéndonos, solo estaba jugando

-Entonces ¿me veo bien con toda esta pintura en la cara?

Odio cuando hace pucheros, no tengo ninguna intención de ser "bueno" con ella, pero tampoco puedo hechar a perder esto solo por un comentario fuera de lugar, suelto un leve suspiro y después intento arreglar las cosas.

-No lo dije en serio... te ves muy bien de hecho

-¿De verdad?

Y ahora un conflicto moral, odió la hipocresía, pero siendo un poco objetivo, no le mentiría al decirle que se ve bien, después de todo, es joven, sus facciones son finas como las de una muñeca y su piel blanca como la nieve, detesto admitirlo, pero Kula es...

Bonita

-Si, de verdad luces... muy linda

No se que tuvieron esas últimas palabras, que Kula se cubrió la cara con el menú, momentos después el mesero se acercó a nosotros para tomar nuestra orden, pedimos pasta a la boloñesa y como al perecer logramos aparentar ser mayores el mesero nos recomendó una botella de vino tinto para acompañar la comida, pense en rechazar su oferta, luego recordé que se supone que en este restaurante no dejan pasar a menores de edad, a diferencia de otros lugares caros aquí la comida llegó relativamente rápido, a petición de Max me tomé mi tiempo para comer hasta que llegó el tipo al que se supone vinimos a espiar, un hombre algo mayor y corpulento, no puedo juzgarlo tan rápido pero tal vez si tuviera que pelear con el, apuesto a que al menos resistiría un buen par de golpes antes de caer inconsciente.

-ese es nuestro tipo

-entendido

Paso 1

ir al baño y colocar los dispositivos durante el recorrido, y repetir el procedimiento con Kula

Ahora tenemos oidos en donde los necesitamos

Paso 2

Comtinuar con la cena pasando desapercibidos, pero grabando cada detalle importante sobre reuniones, puntos de encuentro, limites de territorio y lugares de compra y venta de sustancias ilícitas.

Paso 3

Salir sin levantar sospechas, este se supone que debia ser el paso mas sencillo, pero como siempre, algo imprevisto ocurre, después de un par de copas obligatorias de vino, a Kula le costo un poco mantener el equilibrio, y tuve que ayudarla a salir, se recargo en mi y obviamente un par de personas clavaron sus ojos en nosotros, uno de ellos, se sentaba en la mesa que estábamos vigilando, el tipo me vio directo a los ojos, afortunadamente no pudo ver mucho a través de mis gafas, después del incómodo momento, salimos del lugar para tomar un taxi y volver al hotel.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Si... solo estoy un poco mareada eso es todo

-Si tu lo dices

Tomamos el taxi y desde ahi envié los datos para Máxima, sin embargo Kula se quedo dormida y tuve que cargarla hasta la habitación, aún que es bastante liviana, esto no luce bien, por suerte a esta hora ya no hay nadie que pueda hacer escándalo por verme llevando a una chica en mis brazos con rumbo a una habitación, al entrar me encuentro con la sorpresa de que Máxima aun no llegaba, lo cual me dio tiempo para dejar a Kula en su cama y cambiarme de ropa por algo más cómodo, pasados 5 minutos escuche la puerta abriese

-Llegas tarde ¿Dónde estabas?

-Un pequeño contratiempo con el tráfico, por los datos que me enviaste al parecer todo salio bastante bien, ¿la princesa ya está dormida?

-Si, digamos que al parecer ella y el vino no se llevan muy bien

-Le di un paquete de almendras frescas para evitar ese tipo de problemas

-¿Te refieres a estas?

-Diablos,

-No te preocupes, al parecer ella es de las que solo se quedan dormidos, no es tan grave

-Tu te ves muy tranquilo, ¿cuanto bebieron?

-Solo un par de copas, era eso o delatarnos a nosotros mismos por no beber en un sitio donde el vino es casi igual de comun que el agua

-esta bien, al menos todo salió segun lo esperado.

-¿Y que sigue?

Al parecer la face 3 eran redadas en los puntos de compra/venta lo que nunca nos dijeron, es que al parecer las drogas de estos sujetos no solo son estupefacientes, también son muestras de adn tanto Kusanagi como Yagami, si los Ikari tienen razón, hay alguien por ahi intentando darle la piroquinesis a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles.

Si bien el porque de esto aun no es claro, lo que si lo es, es que este plan, al igual que los otros fracasara, no dejare que ningún idiota se interponga entre mi libertad y yo.

y con esto concluimos por ahora, se que no actualizó muy seguido, pero créanme que cada vez que me dejan un Review me motivan mucho para seguir adelante con este proyecto, hasta la próxima.


	12. capítulo 12 First Chrismas

Felices fiestas a todos y todas

en verdad espero que tengan un excelente cierre de año

y como se que he descuidado un poco (mucho) el progreso de este fic decidí hacer de este capítulo un pequeño especial de navidad, sin más que agregar

COMENZEMOS!!

Esto de despertar en lugares extraños cada vez me sorprende menos, y a decir verdad es algo que me preocupa un poco, pero tampoco es como que pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Los últimos meses solo hemos tenido 2 misiones de reconocimiento he infiltración, y justamente eligen ponernos en Siberia en pleno invierno, odio tener que usar tanta ropa, bien podria estar en casa relajandome y tomando alguna buena bebida, pero no... aquí estoy, en medio de un montón de fenómenos adictos al vodka y a la estupidez, y yo me pregunto

¿Qué demonios hice yo para merecer esto?

-¿Ya podemos largarnos? creo que 2 horas son más que suficientes

-no empiezes con tus lloriqueos, solo un par de minutos y tendremos todo lo que necesitamos

-mas te vale, estoy harto de todo este sitio, de la gente tan extraña y sus ridiculas costumbres

-¿Cuándo será el día en que puedas pasar mas de 5 minutos sin quejarte por algo?

-¿De verdad necesito recordarte porque detesto el frio?

-Ok, Ok, tranquilo ¿cuantas pildoras te quedan?

-solo las de reserva, este asunto se ha demorado mas de lo necesario

-en cuanto regresemos a casa te preparare más, pero por favor al menos disimula un poco, además después de los golpes en Italia, Egipto y Praga, estos tipos cada vez son más cautelosos

-solo date prisa, no se cuánto tiempo pueda aguantar antes de tener que lastimar a alguien o a mi mismo para sobrellevar esto

-ya esta, volvamos a la base a entregar el reporte y después a casa.

Pasaron al menos 2 horas antes de que pudiéramos hacer contacto con el tipo del parche, al parecer el mal clima hace difícil mantenerse comunicado y no conforme con eso las tormentas de nieve obligaron a todos los aeropuertos a cancelar los vuelos, así que estaremos varados por al menos 7 dias y eso solo si las cosas mejoran, si no, podrian ser semanas y yo no voy a tolerar tanto tiempo aquí, menos ahora que ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este lugar.

Pasaron un par de días en los que no haciamos mas que intentar usar la TV. Max preparando cosas para evitar que sus piezas se congelaran y lo dejarán inmóvil, y Kula intentando llamar todo el tiempo a su madre o a mi hermana, justo cuando crei que no se podía poner peor, revise mis cosas y supe que los siguientes dias sería un infierno.

-Máxima...

no necesite decir nada más, la expresión en mi rostro lo decía todo, y en ese momento Máxima se dispuso a dejar la base por unas horas, no sin antes hablar con la chiquilla.

-Tengo que salir un par de horas, necesito que cuides de K' y te asegures de que este tranquilo

-¿Le pasa algo malo? ¿está enfermó o algo así?

-podría decirce, solo evita hacerlo enojar, después te explicare que es lo que le pasa, ¿puedo contar contigo?

-claro que si! yo me encargo

Vi a Max salir mientras yo estaba recostado en el sofa, intentando mantener mi mente en blanco, cada segundo que pasa es un poco más insoportable, y para mi desgracia tengo que soportar a una niña inmadura y sus constantes provocaciones, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que se acerque a mi para empezar a fastidiarme...

¿O tal vez no?

Escucho movimiento en la cocina, por mi esta perfecto que esa niña prefiera cocinar en vez de molestarme, eso me da un poco de calma durante algunos minutos pero como siempre, mi tranquilidad nunca dura, escucho un sonido muy fuerte, y contra cualquier deseo de ignorar la situación, me levanto a dar un vistazo pues prefiero ir y cerciorarme de que todo esta en orden, a tener a mi hermana y a la madre de esta niña atacandome por no cuidar de ella.

-Se puede saber ¿qué demonios estas haciendo?

-perdón, estaba preparando todo para hornear galletas pero se me calleron esos cubiertos

-deberías tener más cuidado

-lo tendré, no te preocupes por eso

-muy bien yo volveré a lo mío, procura no quemar la cocina

-esta bien, yo seguiré con esto

No termino de decir esa frase sin dejar caer la bandeja que tenía en las manos, por lo cual no tuve más opción que quedarme a ayudarla

-podrías empezar por dejar esa bandeja en algun lado y alejarte de los cuchillos

-yo puedo hacer esto sola, tu puedes quedarte en el sofa

-Creo que en este caso no puedo hacer eso

-de verdad, no quiero molestarte...

-prefiero tomarme esta molestia, no quiero que termines haciendote daño

No se que tuvieron de especial esas palabras, que Kula se ruborizó antes de hablar

-¿De verdad te preocupas por mí?

-Bueno, es eso o que mi hermana me sermonee y tu madre y su amiga intenten matarme

Kula bajo la cabeza con cierto aire de decepción, pero no voy a mentirle

-bueno, si en serio quieres ayudarme, puedes empezar por poner la harina en un bol yo preparare la mantequilla

-como sea

No fue una experiencia tan desagradable como imaginaba, le ayude a Kula en cada cosa que me pidió desde alcanzar algo de la alacena hasta decorar las galletas... si bien es cierto que este no es el tipo de cosas que yo haría, pero necesito mantenerme ocupado y esto no fue del todo malo, con las galletas en el horno ahora solo quedaba esperar, sentado en el sofa crei que no me quedaría remedio que soportar en silencio hasta que Max volviera, pero Kula se levantó y fue a buscar algo a su habitación, algo que volvería a ayudarme a distraer mi mente.

-¿podrías ayudarme con esto también?

-tienes que estar bromeando

-¿qué pasa?

-¿cargas con esto a todos lados?

-El tío dijo que tal vez la misión duraría mucho y no se ustedes, pero yo amo la navidad, me encanta decorar, cocinar y sentir ese calor de hogar en el aire

-no sabía que significará tanto para ti

-bueno, se que tal vez no pude celebrar estas fechas cuando era pequeña, pero las pocas veces que he podido pasar la navidad con Seirah, Diana y mi madre han sido muy especiales para mí

Tras sus palabras Kula se quedó viendo el interior de la caja que saco de su habitación, dentro había un montón de luces y adornos en cualquier otra circunstancia la habría ignorado por completo, pero no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer o pensar para distraerme.

-¿cómo y dónde quieres poner todo ésto?

Con gran entusiasmo Kula comenzó a sacar todo de la caja y a darme indicaciones de donde poner cada adorno y las luces, incluso tenia un pequeño arbol guardado ahí, supongo que el ser plegable ayudo a que cupiera en esa caja, solo faltaban las esferas y conectar las luces.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme

-se que puedo ser muy irritante para ti a veces pero...

-¿que se supone que es esta planta?

-aghh nada, no te preocupes yo la guardo

-como sea

-un par de detalles mas y quedara listo

-muy bien, hora de encender las luces

Nunca me ha importado ningún tipo de tradición o costumbre, y eso de decorar durante una época en específico me parece un tanto absurdo, pero después de ver las parpadeantes luces decorando el arbol y los demas lugares donde las colocamos, creo que comienzó a comprender un poco el porque la gente hace esto, es verdad que le da sierra calidez al ambiente y da un ligero toque de paz y nostalgia, me quede inmóvil viendo la decoración hasta que escuche a Kula hablarme

-¿pasa algo K'?

-no...

-¿es la primera vez que haces algo asi? ¿verdad?

-creo que las galletas ya estan listas, ire por ellas, ¿crees que puedas encender la chimenea?

-si quieres que tus detalles en las paredes se derritan por mi esta bien

-es hielo seco, no se derrite tan fácilmente como tu crees, ahora vuelvo

-si, si como digas

Basto un poco de acelerante y un Eing Trigger para encender la chimenea poco después Kula salió de la cocina, cargando una bandeja en la que traía galletas y dos tazas de café.

-aquí tienes

-gracias, supongo

-se que te gusta el café amargo pero aquí hay un poco de crema y azúcar por si gustas

-así esta bien

-ok en ese caso, disfrutemos de las galletas y veamos si podemos ver algo en la TV

-nada de películas riduculas o programas infantiles

-esta bien, después de todo tu tienes el control, podemos ver lo que tu quieras

La veo con cierta incredulidad, no es normal que ella se comporte así, pero no voy a desaprovechar este pequeño momento de calma, enciendo la TV he intento encontrar algo interesante que ver, doy la vuelta a los canales y pese a pasar por algunos que tal vez pudieran ser de interes para Kula, esta no hizo ningún reclamo ni me pidio regresar a dicho canal, me preguntó que diablos le dijo Máxima para que se comporte de esta forma, sea lo que sea espero que siga así.

finalmente encuentro una película que parece buena, nos quedamos en silencio, comiendo las galletas bebiendo café y...

un momento ¿desde cuándo está niña bebe café?

-crei que odiabas el café

-prefiero las cosas mas dulces, pero si le pones vainilla y azúcar a esto no sabe tan mal

-K'

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué fue a buscar el tío?

Otra vez el conflicto moral, no me gusta mentir, detesto a la gente deshonesta, pero tampoco quiero que esta mocosa sepa mas sobre mi de lo necesario.

-Algo para mejorar la señal de comunicación, y ver sk podemos conseguir algun otro transporte que nos saque de aquí

-Ok...

-K' ¿puedo preguntarte algo más?

-no creo que tenga muchas opciones, así que solo escupelo y ya

-no quise decir nada antes pero, te ves un poco pálido, parece que estuvieras enfermo o algo así, ¿te encuentras bien?

Supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden disimular, aún así, no pienso decirle nada.

-estoy bien

-se que dices eso... pero

-dije que estoy bien!

-solo me preocupo por ti

-preocupate de tus asuntos y yo de los míos

Una vez más Kula se queda en silencio con tristeza, su expresión me da un poco de pena, más no voy a contarle cosas que no necesita saber.

Después de un rato Máxima por fin llega y se ve gratamente sorprendido por la decoración, le da un abrazo a Kula diciéndole feliz navidad, y en cuanto a mí me llama a la cocina para darme mi "regalo de navidad"

-vaya debo admitir que esta vez si me sorprendiste

-callate y dame las malditas pastillas

-hey tranquilo muchacho, estoy comenzando a creer que tal vez deberíamos buscar otra alternativa a tu problema

-ya hemos intentado todo y esto es lo único que medianamente funciona

-lo sé pero debe haber algo más, algo que de hecho dure y no te genere este tipo de efectos secundarios

-ahora ¿de que demonios hablas?

-mirate, tienes todo el aspecto de un adicto desesperado por su dosis

-no te atrevaz a compararme con esos patéticos perdedores, solo dame las malditas pildoras y dejame en paz

-escuchate a ti mismo, debe haber otra solución

-bien!! si encuentras alguna otra lo intentaré, pero por lo pronto, Dame mis malditas pastillas!

-bien aquí tienes, solo procura no acabartelas

El efecto es casi inmediato, mis músculos se van relajando lentamente, y esa sensación de querer destruir todo lo que me rodea va disminuyendo.

-¿mejor?

-lo lamento...

-no puedes seguir así,

-sabes que no es culpa mía

-y también se que deberías intentar controlarte mejor

-Max yo...

-Olvidalo, sólo intenta no terminarte tus precioso dulces antes de tiempo, eres mucho más difícil de tratar cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin ellos.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza toda la noche,

a la mañana siguiente por fin saldríamos al aeropuerto, justo antes de partir de la base me detuve un momento a analizar las cosas, es verdad que aún debo recibir órdenes, que aun me buscan en algunos países como a un criminal peligroso y que no tengo ni 5 minutos para poder relajarme, pero por primera vez en años, no tuve que esconderme en callejones oscuros, no tuve que robar comida ni escabullirme en algún hotel barato para poder dormir en una cama, a comparación con años anteriores, por primera vez, pase una noche buena con calma un buen café y la compañía al menos no me saco de mis casillas en esta ocasión.

-ya tenemos que irnos, date prisa K'

-Kula...

-¿si?

-gracias...

-¿por qué?

-no lo se, no hagas más preguntas solo...

-feliz navidad

una vez más las mejillas de Kula se ruborizan y se abalanza sobre mi para abrazarme, a lo cual no puedo hacer mas que dejarla hacerlo

-Feliz navidad K'

Y con esto terminamos el especial de navidad 7u7

espero que les guste mucho y me dejen su opinión en un review, también quiero agradecer a mi pequeña Soukuru-chan por todo el apoyo que me ha dado a lo largo del año, muchisimas gracias por estar siempre aquí, tu eres una de las principales razones que tengo para seguir adelante con este proyecto.

Felices fiestas y nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	13. Capítulo 13 Mistakes

hola amigos, se que ha pasado un buen tiempo, pero no crean que dejare este fic, simplemente cambie de trabajo y me ha costado un poco adaptarme a mis nuevos horarios, pero no los voy a aburrir contándoles mi vida, asi que

Comenzemos!

La luz es tan brillante que me deslumbra, escucho el gran alboroto a mi alrededor, no me da mucho tiempo de recuperarme antes de seguir recibiendo ataques, bloqueo algunos como puedo, pero un puño lleno de rabia se impacta en mi rostro, una vez mas me siento muy aturdido, debo hacer algo y rápido.

Al canso a ver de reojo a Max y a la chiquilla, puedo notar la preocupación en sus caras, esto es más difícil de lo que imaginaba, pero no puedo darme por vencido, tengo que vencer a estos imbéciles, una patada un golpe un agarre y un monton de puñetazos a mi torso, sin mis llamas estoy muy limitado, ya ni recuerdo contra cuantos tipos estoy peleando, uno se confia y se acerca para intentar derribarme con su brazo, pero logro tomarlo de la muñeca y lo lanzo contra otro, uno más intenta una patada, pero esta vez le tomo la pierna lo derribo y le pateo la cara, los 2 últimos se abalanzan contra mi al unisono, creen que me pueden vencer solo porque son más... que ilusos

Justo en el momento en el que intentan un ataque convinado uso la poca energía que me queda para pasar entre los 2 a gran velocidad, aparezco detras de ellos, uno se da la vuelta y en cuanto lo hace lo recibo con una fuerte patada al menton, el último idiota trata de sorprenderme con un golpe giratorio, pero no le funciona, lo bloqueo con el codo, le doy un golpe al rostro, lo acerco para darle un rodillaso y lo termino con mi golpe de una pulgada, el sujeto cae al suelo derrotado, y la gente empieza a gritar vitoreandome por mi victoria, apenas si puedo mantenerme en pie, Max se abre paso entre la muchedumbre y me lleva a una especie de vestidor donde al parecer, Kula va a "atender mis heridas"

-15 minutos con 47 segundos

-oh, callate

-eso son 11 minutos mas de los que dijiste que te tardarias

-me habría gustado verte a ti lidiar contra esos perdedores sin poder usar tus armas

-¿entonces reconoces que dependes de tus poderes?

-cierra la boca

-jajaja tranquilizate, solo estoy molestándote un poco, toma

(me arrojo un frasco)

-eso te ayudará, pero no será suficiente le dije a Kula que atienda esas heridas mientras que yo hablo con Shen

-no necesito que me "atiendan"

-despues de tu actuación seguramente Shen te pida pelear contra alguien más, ¿seguro que no necesitas atención?

(por mucho que quiera hacerme el duro, no estoy en condiciones para ir a los golpes otra vez, y ahora que mi cuerpo se esta enfriando, el dolor se va haciendo presente, solo me limito a desviar la mirada)

-eso pense; Kula ya sabes que hacer yo vuelvo en unos minutos

Máxima se retira y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Kula me empieza a dar órdenes, con una extraña expresion en su rostro.

-acercate un poco y quédate quieto

-ahora solo relájate, no tardaré mucho

me limite a verla, note como concentro energía de hielo en la palma de sus manos y tras tener la suficiente, las acerco a mi cara, no pude evitar oponer resistencia, la sensación de frio me resultaba muy incómoda.

-quedate quieto,

-aleja tus manos de mi cara

(no puedo forcejear por mucho tiempo, pero al menos puedo intentarlo)

-no puedes quedarte así, esto te ayudara a sentirte mejor

-solo tomare mis pastillas y estaré bien

-¿quién es el que actúa como un niño ahora?

tal vez estaba jugando, pero eso último es verdad, siempre me he quejado del comportamiento de esta mocosa, y ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo, esto esta mal.

Deje de intentar alejar sus manos, y respire profundo, después de eso solo me mantuve quieto, Kula coloco sus manos sobre mi rostro, son tan pequeñas que necesito un par de minutos para cubrir todos los golpes que recibí momentos atrás, al principio fue incómodo, pero después el frío hizo su trabajo, al menos en mi cara, el dolor cesó.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo frente a mi no dijo nada, incluso intentaba desviar la vista en cualquier dirección con tal de no cruzarla con la mía, después de eso la cosa se puso peor.

-ahora...

-¿ahora que?

-te dieron muchos golpes en el cuerpo...

-¿y que con eso?

-tengo...

-¿tienes que?

antes de hablar me dio la espalda

-tengo que atender esos golpes también

-si, como sea

no iba a volver a negarme de una manera tan inmadura simplemente me quite la chaqueta y le di la espalda también.

-cuando quieras

Mientras estaba de pie pude sentir como ella se acercaba tímidamente, lo cual me impaciento

-¿quieres darte prisa? no tenemos todo el día

Tras esas palabras, Kula me tomo por detrás, puso sus manos sobre mi torso y la sensación fria comenzo con su labor.

Después de cierto tiempo Kula movia sus manos para cubrir toda mi parte media, poco a poco el dolor se alejaba.

-K... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-adelante

-¿para que son esas pastillas que te da el tío?

No, simplemente no

No puede saberlo

-Se que no es "asunto mío" pero... estoy preocupada por ti

Me quede en silencio hasta que ella alejo sus manos, me puse la chaqueta y me di la vuelta para verla a los ojos, pude notar un semblante raro en ella, como si fuera verdad lo que acababa de decir, sin que se diera cuenta me acerqué hasta poder hablarle al oido

-no tienes porque preocuparte

me aleje, di unos pasos y termine diciendo

-ademas, tu lo dijiste... no es asunto tuyo.

Kula se quedo ahí por unos instantes, antes de seguirme para encontrar a Max, al parecer la pelea no fue tan desastrosa como pensaba.

-Jajaja ese si que fue un espectáculo, no esperaba menos de ti Sagal

(odio que me llame así pero por el momento no tengo opción)

-El publico quedó bastante conforme con esa pelea, sin dudas te necesito en otro encuentro lo mas pronto posible.

-Si, bueno con respecto a eso, creo que tal vez deberíamos negociar los detalles en un lugar más privado.

-Ya veo, en ese caso, siganme, resolvamos esto de una vez.

Seguimos a Shen y a un par de sus matones hasta una especie de oficina donde nos esperaba un sujeto de aspecto pequeño y delgado, pero muy serio y evidentemente,. o era alguien a quien se le pudiera tomar a la ligera

-Jefe, este es el muchacho del que le hablé, sin dudas tiene un gran potencial y tanto el como sus amigos estan interesados en colaborar con nosotros

El hombre guardo silencio un momento, después aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

-Digame jovencito, ¿Qué es lo que pide a cambio de sus servicios?

Pude haber pedido cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera en ese momento, básicamente pedir un deseo, que este mafioso se encargaría de intentar cumplir, para mi desgracia, ya había planes.

-Estoy buscando a una mujer, tes morena, ojos claros, cabello corto y gris, lo último que supe de ella es que fue vista en uno de los barrios bajos de Shanghai, necesito encontrarla

-Vaya vaya, ¿podría decirce que esta mujer tiene asuntos pendientes con usted?

-Podría decirce

-Digame joven...

-Sagal (Shen lo interrumpió para nombrarme)

-joven Sagal, estos asuntos ¿son de negocios o tal vez de un aspecto más "personal"?

Una enorme colera me invade al escuchar las insinuaciones de este anciano, sin embargo, Max intervino antes de que yo respondiera una estupidez

-Tenemos negocios pendientes y definitivamente necesitamos a esa mujer viva, para poder resolverlos

-Muy bien, en ese caso, si usted se compromete a dar a mi gente el espectáculo que desea, yo no veo ningún problema con ayudarle a encontrar a esa mujer.

-Muchas gracias señor, supongo que eso es todo

-una cosa más

-Diganos

-Espero grandes cosas de usted joven Sagal, procuré no defraudarme

-No lo haré señor

-pueden retirarse, Shen llevalos a un lugar cómodo donde puedan descansar y mantenme informado.

-Si señor

Después de la reunión nos llevaron a un hotel un tanto lujoso, nos turnamos para usar la ducha y finalmente hicimos contacto con el tipo del parche.

-Nada más que reportar señor

-Agente K' le sugiero que sea más prudente en el futuro, esta vez tuvo suerte, pero esa clase de errores pueden llegar a costar heridas mas graves o incluso costarle la vida a alguien.

-¿Podría no hacer un mundo de esto? no es para tanto, además todo fue por esa estúpida orden de prohibirme usar mis llamas

-Me temo Agente que esto es mucho más grave de lo que usted cree, y dado el hecho de que sin sus poderes demostro no ser suficientemente apto para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, va a tener que someterse a un riguroso entrenamiento.

-Debe estar loco si piensa que voy a aceptar algo así, la maldita misión fue un éxito, ya tenemos a los mafiosos buscandola, no necesito un estúpido entrenamiento

-La misión estuvo apunto de fracasar debido a su alta soberbia y su egocentrismo, y según tengo entendido, aún debe enfrentarse a otros oponentes que seguramente le presentarán mucha mayor dificultad, y sin el entrenamiento apropiado, la gente de china desistira de su apoyo para encontrar a la agente errante

Estas son el tipo de cosas que odio, te imponen cosas sobre las cuales no tienes voz ni voto, más encima de eso te obligan a poner buena cara, malditos militares.

-Escuche Comandante, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, después de todo, K' logro vencer a 6 hombres peleando contra todos al mismo tiempo, dele una oportunidad de probarse a si mismo

El soldado se quedo callado por unos momentos, luego dio una respuesta

-Muy bien, si es su deseo Agente le daré un verdadero reto a vencer, los veré en la base, procure recobrar muchas energías, las va a necesitar

Después de su discurso nos dispusimos a dormir, al despertar apenas si nos dio tiempo de desayunar antes de partir al aeropuerto, Max llamo a Shen para informarle que debíamos irnos, pero que volveríamos en cuanto hubiera otro evento importante, a lo que Shen solo respondió que nos mantendría al tanto.

Ya en el avión, Máxima no dudo en recordarme que estaba en problemas.

-Espero que el comandante no se limite con este "reto" que tiene para ti

-Tu y esos soldaditos pueden irse directo al infierno

-jajaja, oye viejo debes aprender a controlarte, y honestamente un poco de disciplina no te vendría mal

-una nueva cara tampoco te vendría mal, ¿quieres que vaya fundiendo el metal?

-solo digo que tal vez deberías considerar las consecuencias de tus actos, tarde o temprano tus errores pueden costarte caro

-si, si como digas, solo dejame dormir, ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes, necesito un descanso.

 **En la base Ikari**

-Comandante, aquí estan los contactos que ordeno

-Gracias hija mia

-¿En serio cree que sea una buena idea?

-Me temo que esta situación amerita unir fuerzas, y estas personas pueden ser de mucha utilidad, después de todo, se perfectamente como negociar con ellos

-Entiendo.

-Ahora debo contactar a estos maestros, continua con tu entrenamiento y asegurate de llegar a tiempo a la cena.

(La hijastra del comandante se ruborizó un poco ante esa última instrucción)

-¿Entendido señorita?

-Si señor!

-Retirese

Leona abandono la oficina de su padrastro, dejando al lider de los Iraki Warriors un tanto pensativo con respecto a su siguiente movimiento, pero tras unos minutos de reflexión en completa calma tomo los números y comenzó con las llamadas, primero a Korea, después a China, siguió con Italia, y termino con 2 llamadas a Japón. Todos y cada uno de los maestros accedieron a presentarse y a colaborar en la misión sobre todo después de las jugozas recompensas que ofreció Heidern a cada uno, una vez terminadas las llamadas todos los implicados se pusieron en camino a la base,


	14. Consequences

Un tiempo después (más del esperado debo reconocerlo) pero por fin les traigo un capítulo nuevo, espero que lo disfruten y recuerden que me encanta leer sus reviews, sin mas por el momento

COMENCEMOS

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la base de los Ikari donde el comandante estaba esperando por nosotros, a decir verdad me preocupa lo que pueda haber preparado para mi compañero, pero no se puede negar el hecho de que, sea cual sea el reto, el mismo se lo busco.

Al bajar del avión Leona nos recibio y nos guio hasta una sala de entrenamiento especial donde solo se llevaban acabo pruevas de armas peligrosas o a combatientes muy experimentados, al entrar la habitación no contaba con una iluminación completa, y gracias a mis sensores, rápidamente identifique a los individuos que se ocultaban entre las sombras, lo lamento por mi colega, no tiene idea de lo que le espera.

-Muy bien agente Dash de un paso al frente

Con total fastidio K' avanzo, mientras tanto a Kula y a mi se nos fue ordenado permanecer en el área de espectadores, al parecer no solo se trata de probar las habilidades de quienes entran aquí, también los usan como ejemplo para sus compañeros, lo cual me parece bastante interesante.

-Debido a su incapacidad para controlar su ego, casi hecha a perder una misión muy importante, y ya que se ve tan poco dispuesto a cooperar de buena gana, me veo en la penosa necesidad de darle una pequeña lección de humildad

Incluso desde aquí puede escuchar como K' dejo escapar un suspiro, intentando no burlarse del comandante, espero que esto en verdad le de una lección.

-¿Y que le hace pensar que voy a acceder a cualquiera de sus "negociaciones"?

-Es muy sencillo, usted piensa que es un peleador implacable y que no hay rival que pueda equipararse, por eso le he pedido gentilmente a estos caballeros que se presenten como voluntarios para que pueda mostrarnos sus dotes como un combatiente completo.

Con un ademan las luces se encendieron una a una, revelando 5 rostros conocidos debido a los torneos

-¿De verdad cree que esta bola de inútiles tiene alguna oportunidad contra mi?

-Usando su pyroquinesis probablemente este no sería un reto para usted, pero eso es justo lo que lo hará mas interesante

-Hable claro, maldita sea

-Se lo explicare de manera clara y breve, usted iniciara su contienda solo contra uno de estos caballeros, si su primer oponente logra derribarle al menos una vez, otro de ellos se unira a la pelea, a menos que usted lo deje fuera de combate primero, en cuyo caso, evitaria el hecho de luchar en desventaja numérica.

-Esto será demasiado fácil

-Pero eso no es todo agente

-¿Qué?

-Como último punto, usted tiene estrictamente prohibido el uso de su pyroquinesis.

Al parecer a K' no le gusto ese detalle y no dudo en hacerlo notar

-¿Hay algún problema con eso, agente?

-Con o sin mis poderes, estos imbéciles no van a vencerme

-Eso esta por verse

Después de esa última frase Heidern se retiró de la plataforma para que el combate pudiera comenzar

-¿Quién de ustedes perdedores quiere perder la conciencia primero?

Pese a la provocación, los 5 hombres permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el comandante le indico a uno de ellos que iniciara la contienda.

-Muy bien anciano, preparate para perder los pocos dientes que te quedan

-jojojo veo que sigues igual de arrogante, espero poder darte un buen calentamiento al menos

-Solo callate y acabemos con esto

-Como gustes...

A diferencia de lo que mi colega pudo haber esperado, el maestro Tensai lanzo varios ataques bastante rápidos, al parecer el dejar el Sake por un tiempo lo volvió mucho mas rapido, y por la dificultad que tiene K' para bloquear sus golpes, supongo que estos también llevan mucha potencia.

Tras un par de minutos de intentar conectar algun golpe o patada a la pequeña humanidad del maestro Chin, K' comenzó a verse un poco cansado, la frustración de no poder golpear a lo que el consideraba "un anciano ebrio y bueno para nada" lo llevo a cometer errores, el maestro Chin comenzo a ganar terreno y a arrinconar a K', una vez que evito una patada al agacharse, respondio con una fuerte barrida a la pierna de apoyo de K' consiguiendo que su espalda tocara el suelo.

El rodo y se incorporo al instante, pero debido a las reglas del reto, ahora debía enfrentar a 2 oponentes y fue el creador del estilo Kyokugen quien tomo la iniciativa.

-Parece que tienes un par de cosas que aprender todavía, muchacho

Lleno de rabia K' le respondió

-Cierra la boca!!

Esto era malo, no conforme con un veterano del estilo Kung fu, ahora también un consagrado karateka y eso sin contar a los 3 oponentes restantes.

Pasaron un par de minutos más, y K' no lograba conectar ni un solo golpe a sus oponentes.

-Lamentable

-Ciertamente

-Yo les voy a mostrar lo lamentable cuando los deje en el suelo

-Vaya, sin dudas hay que reconocer su espíritu

-Es lo único que podemos rescatar de este muchacho

-Callense!!!

A comparación de los golpes presisos y contundentes de los artemarcialistas, los golpes de K' se veian cada vez más lentos y torpes, aprovechando su ventaja numerica el maestro Chin se lanzo con una fuerte patada contra el rostro de mi colega, la cual logro bloquear con su antebrazo, sin embargo, su flanco izquierdo quedo expuesto a una fuerte estocada al muslo, que lo obligó a poner una rodilla en el suelo tras esto un golpe directo al plexo solar lo envio de espaldas al suelo, esta vez con una voltereta logro ponerse de pie, pero era obvio que los golpes comenzaban a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, y ahora un nuevo oponente.

-¿Necesitas un descanso jovencito?

Pregunto gentilmente el maestro Tung

-Lo que necesito es que todos ustedes se vayan al infierno!!

Esta vez, haciendo uso de su velocidad, K' lanzo una poderosa patada giratoria que obligo a Tung a retroceder para poder bloquearla, en cuanto a Chin, sin poder divisar a un totalmente enfurecido K' fue tomado por sorpresa con su clásico "Minute spike" el movimiento lanzo al guerrero Kung fu por los aires, debido a la sorpresa Takuma sufrió los embates de K' con su velocidad, logro usar su "Black out" para posicionarse detras del Karateka y en cuanto este se giro, fue recibido con un fuerte gancho, seguido de una rafaga insesante de golpes, codazos y patadas bajas, que culminaron con su golpe de una pulgada, Takuma también fue lanzado lejos, solo quedaba Tung; por desgracia, Ese repentino ímpetu lo dejo casi totalmente exhausto, y para cuándo intento atacar Tung bloqueo y evito rápidamente sus técnicas.

-Deberías gestionar mejor tu energía muchacho.

-Y tu deberías guardarte tu opinión para cuando te la pidan

Harto de la situación K' estuvo a punto de usar alguna de sus técnicas con fuego, pero recordo que tenia algo que demostrar.

Para su mala suerte, ni Chin ni Takuma quedaron fuera de combate y después de sacudirse el polvo se reintegraron a la lucha.

-Debo reconocer que estoy un poco impresionado niño

-Te lo dije hace un momento Sakasaki, este muchacho tiene un gran espíritu

-Es una pena que sea tan carente de disciplina y compromiso

-Si ya acabaron con su parloteo, aun tenemos un asunto pendiente.

-Jajaja si así lo deseas niño, continuemos entonces

Un oponente experimentado es un reto, 2 son algo difícil de superar, pero 3 es casi un abuso, en estos momentos no se que es lo que mas me sorprende, la voluntad de mi compañero y su increíble determinación, o su gigantesco ego y falta de humildad como para no reconocer que esto esta empezando a ser demasiado para el.

Pese a la superioridad en tecnica y número, los maestros no optaron por rodearlo, permanecieron firmes, los 3 frente a K' pero; aun que los maestros se turnaban para atacar, mi colega no tenía oportunidad alguna, en un momento Takuma bloqueo un intento de golpe recto y seguidamente lo tomo del antebrazo para lanzarlo asia Chin, el cual lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en el estómago y por último Tung lo derribo con una patada directa al rostro.

Esta vez no pudo ponerse de pie al instante, poco a poco se recargo sobre sus manos y rodillas, estaba muy lastimado pero pese al dolor y el cansancio, no se dió por vencido, llegado a este punto no estoy seguro de lo que intenta demostrar o si es acaso que tiene algun plan, sea lo que sea si tiene pensado hacer algo, más le vale hacerlo rápido.

-Has demostrado un gran valor, creo que deberías tomar un respiro y recuperar energía antes de continuar,

-no necesito de tu estúpida "compasión" cierra la boca y pelea!!

Sin dar tiempo a nada K' comenzó a atacar desesperadamente al maestro Kaphwan, quien se limito a bloquear los debiles golpes de un oponente que se estaba casi totalmente vencido.

Eventualmente la e energía de K' se agotó y dejo de lanzar golpes, los otros maestros estando concientes del cansancio de mi amigo, no se avalanzaron sobre el, solo se acercaron lentamente hasta estar los 4 frente a el, no tengo idea de que es exactamente lo que pueda estar sintiendo el en este momento, pero esta cansado, lastimado y sin ningún tipo de oportunidad de vencer a los rivales que lo miran con cierta condescendencia, cosa que al parecer, solo lo hace enfurecer más.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, no necesitas seguir con esto

-Lamento diferir Kim, pero yo creo que este muchacho realmente necesita aprender su lección

-Oh vamos Takuma, no seas tan duro con el

-Yo pienso que a juzgar por su expresión, este joven es conciente ahora de que la situación ha salido de su control, ¿no es así jovencito?

A diferencia de ellos, con mis sensores pude ver como el enojo y la frustración lentamente se iban transformando en adrenalina, la cual le permitió recuperar un poco de energía he ignorar el dolor, su respiración aún estaba bastante agitada, pero aprovecho el momento de reflexión de los maestros para recuperar el aliento, note como cerro con fuerza sus puños y conociendolo tan bien como lo hago, se que esta a punto de hacer algo estúpido.

-Muy bien joven Dash, (dijo Kim) creo que solo debe rendirse y dar por terminado este desafío, ha luchado con honor y debería sentirse orgulloso de este despliegue de valor y determinación

-No necesitas demostrar nada mas hijo, al menos ahora conoces tus límites

-Concuerdo con el maestro Tensai

-Si niño, solo rindete, nos ahorraras tiempo a todos

Después de ese último comentario, K' recupero el aliento, poco a poco levanto la cabeza y después dijo

-Aún no termino con ustedes!!

Una vez mas, haciendo uso de su velocidad, conecto su "minute spike" a un desprevenido Takuma que a diferencia de la vez anterior ahora si se enfurecio y estaba dispuesto a castigar a K' por esa insolencia, Chin recibido una variante del "HeatDrive" un fuerte golpe que casi lo deja fuera de combate, Tung por su parte bloqueo el primer intento del "minute spike" pero olvidó que K' podia barrerse justo después para ejecutar un "narrow spike" y desestabilizarlo por completo, justo en el instante en que vio como se abria la guardia del maestro Tung K' uso un golpe ascendente, muy parecido a su "Crow bite" solo que sin fuego, para finalmente rematar con una patada descendente logrando que Tung callera al suelo con gran fuerza, Kim estaba impresionado, pero no por eso bajo la guardia, y se preparo para la siguiente movida de mi colega.

Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, en cuanto aterrizo después de la patada que le dio a Tung, K' tomo sus lentes de sol y los arrojo con toda su fuerza contra el Tai kwon doi, Kim apenas pudo desvíar el proyectil, pues este iba con mucha mas potencia de lo que parecía, en una fracción de segundo K' ya estaba a milímetros del Koreano quien apenas si podia percibir los rápidos movimientos de su rival, aprovechando el momento de confusión del maestro Kaphwan, K' aumento la velocidad de sus golpes y estos empezaron a impactar la humanidad de Kim, hasta que por fin le dio la estocada con su golpe de una pulgada, que lo hizo caer de espaldas contra el piso.

Fue impresionante verlo usar esa cantidad de energía después de la golpiza que estaba recibiendo, luego de esa última y desesperada movida el estaba seguro de haber dejado fuera a los 4 primeros oponentes y que sólo quedaba el último, por desgracia, estaba rotundamente equivocado.

-Tienes agallas niño, pero no pienso seguir tolerando tus insolencias

-Esta vez estoy contigo Takuma, debemos enseñarle a este muchacho algo de humildad

Chin no dijo nada, solo se puso en guardia, mientras que Kim, se levantó en un solo movimiento y dijó:

-Muy bien, entonces terminemos con esto...

Sin un dar espacio a nada Takuma se lanzo contra K' propinandole un buen par de golpes, al torso y a la cara haciendolo retroceder, detras de el se posiciono Tung quien solo le dio un par de patadas, una al estomago para dejarlo expuesto y una mas para arrojarlo a la izquierda donde lo esperaba el maestro Chin el uso un giro acia atras para darle un buen par de patadas al rostro que lo elevaron del suelo y justo cuando creyo que no podia ser peor, Kim salto con mucho impulso para rematar al oponente con una poderosa patada descendente, el cuerpo de K' impacto el suelo con mucha fuerza y al momento del estruendo Kula intento correr para ir a ayudarlo pero la detuve

-Tío esto ya fue demasiado, no pueden seguir lastimandolo así (me dijo entre sollozos al ver como K' se encontraba aparentemente inconsciente y con la cara en el suelo)

-se que quieres ir y sacarlo de ahí, pero esto es algo que el mismo se busco

-Pero...

-Lo siento princesa, pero debemos esperar las órdenes del Comandante, después de eso, yo mismo te ayudare a atender a nuestro compañero

Con gran tristeza en sus ojos y su corazón Kula accedio a esperar.

Los 4 maestros creian que finalmente habían dejado a su impetuoso rival, fuera de combate pero este aún seguía despierto, y con gran dificultad intentaba levantarce pero justo antes de que lograra incorporarse el último oponente quien solo se había dedicado a observar, se acerco a K' y por la expresión en su rostro era obvio que el ya había visto suficiente.

-El juego acabó, pero como veo que no tienes intención de darte por vencido o de reconocer que no estas preparado para este tipo de cosas, no me dejas otra opción.

El lider del Clan Kusanagi tomo a K' por el cuello para levantarlo y segundos después con un movimiento apenas visible, retrocedió un par de metros para luego terminar con el combate con un fulminante golpe al rostro de K' esta vez era definitivo, lo dejo fuera de combate, entonces el comandante hablo para darle las gracias a los maestros, posteriormente los reunió en su sala de conferencias para aclarar los detalles de su próxima misión, en cuanto a nosotros, el comandante nos permitio atender a K' pero en cuanto recuperara la conciencia debía ir a reportarse con el, no tengo idea de que es lo que está pasando por la mente de este hombre, pero solo puedo esperar que haya aprendido que sus acciones, inevitablemente tienen consecuencias.

Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos hasta la próxima.

Pd: Se vienen cositas interesantes así que esten atentos

no digo nada... y lo digo todo.


	15. Capítulo 15 Open your eyes

Aquí estoy otra vez, y creanme ese último capítulo fue mucho más difícil de escribir de lo que pareció, a mi tampoco me agrado el resultado del reto, pero es necesario hacerlo para que pueda haber evolución en el personaje, sin más introducciónes

COMENCEMOS

Al terminar el combate corrí desesperadamente para intentar ayudarlo, pero cuando al fin llegue hasta donde estaba note que se encontraba inconsciente debido a la paliza que acaba de recibir, lo tome en mis brazos y lo abraze lo más fuerte que pude he inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por mis ojos, no soportaba verlo así, totalmente abatido e indefenso, levante mi mirada para observar como los responsables de su lamentablemente estado se marchaban, acompañando al comandante y un enorme sentimiento de rabia e impotencia inundo mi ser, sin embargo el tío Máxima me tomo por el hombro y me recordó que en este momento lo más importante era atender las heridas de K'.

Al llegar al servicio médico el tío le quito la chaqueta a K' y también la playera dejando su torso expuesto, esta vez era mucho peor que la anterior en Shanghai, ahora tenía múltiples moretones y segun el tío, tenía un par de costillas astilladas, por lo cual no podía usar mis poderes para curarlo, tuvimos que hacer uso de una de las máquinas del lugar para poder sanar sus huesos y las heridas en su piel, el proceso fue un poco lento pero estaba funcionando, él tío se fue para hablar con el comandante dejándome a cargo de K' no sin antes advertirme que al despertar posiblemente estaría débil e irritable, por lo que me dió un frasco con pildoras que se supone lo ayudaran a sentirse como nuevo, pero honestamente tengo mis dudas con respecto a estas pastillas.

Mientras el sigue descansando dentro de la máquina, yo no puedo sacar esas imágenes de mi mente, cada golpe y patada que recibía era como un cuchillo clavado en mi pecho, no pude evitar llorar mientras me obligaban a ser testigo de algo así, se muy bien que K' puede tener un carácter complicado pero no se merecía esto, no importa que tan arrogante e impulsivo pueda ser, este castigo fue demasiado, con fuerza cierro mis puños intentando no romper en llanto otra vez, mientras me acerco a ver como la máquina hace su trabajo, realmente espero que esto lo ayude, aún que no tengo idea de cuál sera su reacción al verme aquí, en especial después de lo que acaba de pasar.

Pasados 20 minutos la máquina termina su labor, y yo intento sacar a K' de ahí como puedo, retiro las correas de seguridad y lo ayudo a recostarse sobre la cama, al parecer esta muy medicado, pues ni siquiera se dió cuenta que fuí yo quien lo ayudó, ahora lo veo un poco mejor, sin tantas marcas de golpes sobre el, y su rostro se ve mucho mas tranquilo y sereno, no se si fueron los analgésicos o el cansancio pero, al menos duerme en paz, no me atrevo a hacer algun ruido que perturbe la calma que hay en esta habitación, luego de esa horrible pelea no podría soportar el ver que algo más lo moleste, después de media hora el tío regresa, yo le pido que no haga ruido pues no quiero que despierete, no aún

-¿Cómo esta va nuestro paciente?

-mejor, creo

-Va a estar bien, solo necesita un poco de descanso

-no lo sé, ¿Cómo cree que reaccione luego de esto?

-Puedo decirte que no tengo idea, aún que conociendolo tal vez sea mejor mantener nuestra distancia, puede ser que este muy molesto,

-no me sorprendería, pero...

-¿Qué pasa?

(un nudo se genera en mi garganta y no me permite hablar con claridad)

-Me duele tanto verlo así

Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla y el tío se apresuró a abrazarme, yo intente rodearlo con mis brazos mientras ahogaba los sollozos que me causaba la imagen que tenía frente a mí.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo

Con cierta duda solte el abrazo del tío y seque mis ojos una vez más.

-Tío

-Dime...

-¿Que son esas pastillas?

-no creo que sea yo el indicado para decirtelo, y no creo que K' quiera que nadie lo sepa

-¿tan malo es lo que le pasa?

-Escucha, no puedo romper la promesa que le hice a K' de no contarle a nadie, pero lo que si puedo es hacerte a ti otra promesa

-¿Que tipo de promesa?

-Mira... si alguna vez, algo como esto vuelve a pasar, o si la situación lo requiere, te contaré todo lo que debas saber.

Me quede en silencio meditando la situación, era cierto que cuando se trata de esas píldoras K' siempre se pone muy tenso y agresivo, sus acciones solo logran despertar aún más la curiosidad en mi y no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad para poder obtener respuestas.

-esta bien... pero, ¿de verdad lo prometes?

-Claro que si, princesa, te lo prometo

Sonreí un momento para agradecer el gesto tan dulce del tío, después vuelvo a posar mi mirada en K' quien sigue durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar a solas, esos sedantes lo mantendran dormido toda la noche y ya me encargue de la situación con el comandante, es hora de descansar nosotros también

-adelantate tío, yo quiero quedarme un poco más

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, quiero asegurarme de que este bien

-Bien, en ese caso te espero en la cafetería, si no me encuentras ahí estare en la sala de descanso, solo procura no despertarlo.

-No se preocupe, no lo haré.

Una vez más, me encuentro a solas con el, aún que la situación no sea la mejor, al menos puedo dirfrutar de su compañía en este tranquilo y apacible silencio.

Pese a ver las manecillas del reloj avanzar sin parar, para mi el tiempo transcurre muy lentamente, contemplando como K' duerme tan plácidamente, un impulso se apodera de mi y pese a saber que mi idea e intensión es muy peligrosa decido ignorar la razón, y dejo que mis pies me guien lentamente a mi objetivo, dando pasos muy pequeños, intentando no generar ningún tipo de sonido, de pronto estoy justo frente a su cama, donde puedo ver desde un mejor angulo, es tan adorable cuando duerme, sin embargo, solo estar así de cerca no me es suficiente, ya llegué muy lejos, es momento de ir un poco más aya.

Con mucho cuidado, deslizó mi cabello a un costado y tímidamente empiezo a acercarme a él, por un instante el temor me hace retroceder, pero recuerdo que esta es una oportunidad que no puedo permitirme dejar pasar, con un nuevo aire de determinación, me acerco una vez más, intentando controlar mi respiración al tener mi rostro tan cerca del suyo, no puedo evitar ruborizarme ante tal situación, coloco mis manos en el borde de la cama, sin presionar demasiado pues no quiero despertarlo, suavemente cierro mis ojos al estar a escasos centímetros de mi objetivo, por último dejo que mis labios finalmente se encuentren con su frente, durante escasos segundos, le entregue a su cuerpo inconsciente toda la ternura y el amor que pude, después de abrir mis ojos me fui alejando de él y con el mismo cuidado regrese a mi lugar, me sente he intente estar lo mas cómoda posible, justo unos instantes después K' empezo a moverse y a acomodarse de costado para seguir durmiendo; tal y como imaginé de haber tardado un poco más o de haber dejado que la duda se apoderara de mi, abria perdido esa única y maravillosa oportunidad.

Al día siguiente desperte más temprano de lo que esperaba, no fui a reunirme con el tío, perl se que estuvo aquí, ya que tengo una frasada que no recuerdo haber tomado antes de dormir; K' sigue descansando y creo que sería una buena idea traerle algo de desayuno, me levanto y salgo en silencio, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a mi gruñon favorito, al salir me encuentro con Leona quien se disponía a despertar a K' sin embargo logré persuadirla de esperar un poco más, al menos hasta que pueda traerle algo de comer, después de eso voy directo a la cafetería seguro que a esta hora ya tendran listo el desayuno para los agentes, y si no es así, tal vez incluso pueda pedirles que me dejen prepararle algo yo misma.

 **Mientras tanto...**

-Ya desperto al agente K'?

-Aún no señor, la señorita Kula insistió en prolongar un poco más su recuperación, al menos hasta después de que el agente se alimente.

-Esa chica parece muy interesada en él, tal vez eso pueda ser nos útil.

-Disculpe por mi imprudencia señor, pero ¿Cómo podrían los sentimientos de esa niña ser nos de alguna utilidad?

-Hija mía, deberías saber que todo guerrero que sea digno de entrar en la batalla, debe tener una motivación para luchar.

-Disculpas, padre pero sigo sin poder entender

-El corazón de ese muchacho es muy apasionado y tenas sin embargo aún carece de un propósito y de una motivación que realmente lo hagan explotar todo su potencial, tal vez esa chica sea la clave para influir de manera positiva en él, para que deje de ser un revelde peligroso y se convierta en un poderoso aliado.

-Ya veo

-Por ahora debemos esperar a que él agente tome su desayuno, después sera hora de recordarle que debe complir con un nuevo programa de entrenamiento, y que aún tiene mucho trabajo por hacer.

 **En la habitación de K'**

-Buenos días bello durmiente jaja

-Buenos dias K'

-¿Qué diablos?

-Se que seguramente debes estar hambriento por eso Kula te trajo el desayuno, adelante, come necesitaras energía

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Los chicos de la cafetería aún no terminaban de preparar el desayuno, así que les pedi que me dejaran prepararte un par de cosas, especialmente para ti.

-mmm...

-Son huevos revueltos con un poco de queso y tocino, una taza de café negro, se que te gusta un poco amargo por eso no le puse mucha azucar y también un poco de pan frances con jamón, esperó que te guste.

(K' veia la bandeja con cierta incredulidad, hasta que por fin se decidió a tomar la cuchara y comenzar a probar su desayuno, para mi agradable sorpresa después del primer bocado, lo escuché hacer un sonido de aprobación, dejando en claro sin palabras, que la comida le gustó, lo cual me hace muy feliz)

-¿No hay nada que quieras decirle a Kula?

-mmmmmmm... ¿cómo que?

-¿Qué te pareció la comida? un simple "grácias" por preocuparse tanto por tí

-Yo no le pedi esto, además, a esto le falta un poco de sal

-¿Podrias por una vez en tu vida no ser tan ingrato?

-Y tú, ¿podrías dejarme comer en paz? maldita sea

-esta bien tío, no se preocupe, creo que debo ir a ver a Seirah, seguro que debe tener mucho que contarme después de su última misión

-Pero, pequeña...

-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas

-Tú... misera...

-Hasta pronto, que te mejores K'

-Si, si, como sea

Kula salió de la habitación y me quede solo junto a un histerico Máxima, quien no dudo en hacer notar su enojo contra mí.

-Hay días en los que simplemente no puedo dar crédito a tu nivel de estupidez y egocentrismo.

-hey, yo no le pedi nada de esto, y mucho menos que se estuviera "preocupando por mi" no le debo nada, y no serás tu quien me haga considerar ni siquiera un instante que estoy en deuda con esa mocosa.

Por un momento pude notar como la vena de su sien se saltaba por el enfado, pero no yo no tenía ningún inconveniente en expresar mi opinión.

-Muy bien, siendo así solo me queda recordarte que después de tu fracaso en el reto del comandante, ahora tendrás que seguir un nuevo programa de entrenamiento, y segun tengo entendido, este es un proyecto muy importante para la organización, mas te vale no meter la pata en esta ocasión.

-Como sea, me da igual

Después de terminar mi comida y vestirme nos dirigimos a la reunión con el tipo del parche.

Entramos en la sala de juntas, donde inmediatamente las luces se apagaron para empezar la reunión sin más rodeos.

-Espero que se encuentre mejor agente, en especial porque ahora que está en deuda con nosotros, hemos estructurado un plan de acción que nos permitira fortalecer a todos y cada uno de nuestros aliados, al mismo tiempo que les permite a ellos darse a conocer y ganar un poco de dinero adicional.

Después de 1 hora de largas y tediosas explicaciones el militar nos dejo en claro que varios de los perdedores que han participado en el Torneo fundaran juntos una academia de artes marciales, donde a pesar de mi negativa total debo asistir para entrenar y adquirir nuevas habilidades para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no se si esto ya era parte del plan inicial, o si en serio todo sea consecuencia por lo de Shanghái pero de una cosa estoy seguro; voy a necesitar muchas más píldoras si es que quiero soportar estar tan cerca de todos esos idiotas.

Terminada la reunión nos dirigimos a la pista de aterrizaje donde nos espera un helicóptero para llevarnos a casa, en donde supongo no podre relajarme ni un día, ya que debo ir con Kyo y durante el fin de semana es cuando me obligan a hacer limpieza, una de las razones por las cuales odio los días como el sábado y el domingo.

Llegando a casa para mi sorpresa no me piden hacer nada, me dejan encerrarme en mi cuarto y no me molestan para nada, lo cual en parte es extraño y en parte también lo agradezco, al menos no me estan pidiendo que haga cosas.

 **Dojo Kyokugen**

-No estoy seguro padre, tal vez no sea tan buena idea

-No digas tonterías, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que el estilo Kyokugen sea reconocido como el mejor!!

-No me refiero a eso, es decir... ya hemos avanzado mucho aquí, tenemos un buen número de estudiantes y estoy seguro de que cada vez se uniran más, si regresamos a South Town tendremos que partir de zero otra vez.

-Hijo mío, reconozco que tal vez sea un riesgo muy grande, pero recuerda, "un gran riesgo, te conduce a una recompensa aún mayor"

-¿Quien quedara a cargo aquí?

-Le pediremos al instructor y estudiante mas avanzados que tomen el control de esta academia por un periodo de tiempo indefinido, después de haber hecho los preparativos pertinentes, partiremos a South Town.

-¿Que hay de mi hermana?

-Ah esa niña solo sabe meterse en problemas y ser insolente ante mi, no tengo idea de si quiere acompañarnos, y honestamente creo que preferiría que se quede aquí.

-Hablare con ella, tal vez la convensa de quedarse, o de comportarse si es que decide acompañarnos

-Siendo así, ve ahora mismo, es mejor no desperdiciar el tiempo.

-Esta bien, padre, asi lo haré.

 **China**

-Que gran idea maestro

-Honestamente a mí también me parece muy interesante

-Lo se, mis queridos estudiantes, es por eso que ya hice los arreglos necesarios para viajar ahora mismo a South Town

-Yaaay!!(al unisono)

-Solo recuerden que debemos mantener un perfil bajo, el comandante Heidern hizo mucho incapié en ese detalle.

-No sé preocupe maestro, seremos muy discretos, ¿no es así Kensou?

-Por supuesto! seremos casi como una sombra en la oscuridad.

-Muy bien pequeños, me encanta su entusiasmo, ahora vayan a empacar todo lo que necesiten para el viaje.

-Si maestro!!!

 **Mansión Kusanagi**

-¿Estas seguro de esto cariño?

-Me temo que no tengo opción, si la situación es tan grave como el comandante nos informó, es crucial que me asegure de entrenar a ese muchacho

-Entiendo, pero algo más parece estar molestándote, ¿Qué es?

-No es nada mi amor, solo el vago de nuestro hijo, temo que si sigue a cargo del taller continue aplazando sus estudios, y eso no lo puedo permitir,

-Ya encontraras una solución, siempre lo haces, creo que por ahora, lo mejor que puedes hacer, es relajarte un poco, recuestate a mi lado, y deja que yo me encargué de disipar toda esa tensión que llevas en cima.

-Siempre logras hacerme sentir mejor, no importa cual sea la situación, te amo tanto.

-Y yo te amo a ti, ahora ven tu cuerpo necesita liberar todo ese estrés.

 **Dojo Khapua**

-Atención estudiantes!!!!

(en un instante el inmenso grupo de estudiantes se alineó y saludo con gran respeto a su maestro)

-Es mi deber informarles que estare ausente durante un periodo indefinido de tiempo, durante el cual su entrenamiento quedara en manos de uno de los hombres que más he llegado a admirar, el fue mi Sensei durante muchos años y aún hoy en día creo que me queda mucho por aprender de el, espero que sepan comprender mi situación y le den una buena bienvenida a su nuevo sensei conservando nuestros ideales de Justicia y disciplina en su punto más alto, hasta pronto jovenes, los veré pronto.

(los estudiantes vuelven a hacer una reverencia ante su maestro quien sin dudas logra imponer una gran presencia de autoridad y respeto)

 **Casa del K'Team**

Todo estaba en calma, mientras los chicos veían la TV yo terminaba la cena, para mi sorpresa ellos se acercaron a la mesa justo antes de que los llamará, comence a servir los platos y a darles los cubiertos, luego de servir las bebidas, el tío Máxima por fin rompio el hielo con una de sus tipicas bromas, me encanta verlo de buen humor, por otro lado K' estaba muy distante, un poco más de lo usual, y pese a intentar seguir la conversación con el tío, mi mente solo podía concentrarse en él, en lo que estara pensando, en que concepto tiene ahora de si mismo, si algun día logrará darse cuenta de como es que lo veo yo, que sea capaz de ver todas las cosas maravillosas que yo logro ver en el, ojalá algún día, abras tus ojos, y puedas verte a ti mismo tal y como yo puedo verte.

 **Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no tienen idea de los problemas y situaciones que he pasado, pero no los voy a aburrir con mi vida, espero que les guste este capítulo, que por cierto quedó mucho mas corto de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero en fin...**

 **Ya no tardare tanto en actualizar y los estoy leyendo en los Reviews.**

 **Hasta pronto**


	16. Aviso importante

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde mi último capítulo, y que seguramente estan impacientes por saber como continua la historia, sin embargo debo decirles que mi ausencia tiene sus razones y debido a que ya tarde mucho mas de lo que esperaba en poder seguir con el fic aqui les explico de manera breve mis razones esperando que puedan comprenderme.

1.- Y creo que es la de mayor importancia, mi trabajo esta consumiendo mucho de mi tiempo y la verdad llego a casa demasiado cansado como para ponerme a escribir.

2.-Relacionado a lo anterior, no estan ustedes para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero tengo un problemita de salud que vengo arrastrando desde hace ya varios años, no puedo darles demasiados detalles con respecto a esto, solo les dire que tiene que ver con mis tendones y nervios, debido a que no cuento con una PC, les he escrito un 80% de lo que esta publicado desde mi celular y como consecuencia por la postura de mis brazos al escribir, me provoca un dolor punzante, que en dias malos o muy pesados es casi insoportable.

3.-Y pido disculpas por esta, pero desde que empecé a ver Boku no hero academia, mi inspiración se fue de paseó con respecto a este fic, de pronto mis ideas comenzaban a fluir, pero con respecto a fics de Boku no hero, yo sé que soy un pésimo escritor por esto y desde el fondo de mi corazón les pido mil disculpas.

Habiendo dicho todo esto, me gustaría anunciarles también que el fanfic "Frozen heart Blazing feelings" entrara en su segunda temporada, en la cual intentaré incluir más acción y por supuesto mas acercamientos entre nuestra amada pareja de protagonistas.

Otra cosa que me parece importante mencionar es que estaré trabajando en otros proyectos que me gustaría apoyarán y me dejaran sus reviews, a los que lo hagan de manera constante les proporcionare mi número personal de WhatsApp o mi perfil de Facebook para poder darles a conocer una sinopsis de cada nuevo capítulo antes de publicarlo, también estaré respondiendo a sus reviews en cada nueva actualización y por último les quiero regalar el título del próximo capítulo en el cual espero poder compenzarlos un poco por mi tan prolongada ausencia.

Nos leemos la próxima en...

Meeting old faces!!


	17. meeting old faces

Era un día bastante tranquilo en el que el sonido del viento era lo único que podia percibirse dentro de aquella lujosa y tradicional mansión, el lider de los Kusanagi se encontraba meditando frente a uno de los altares de su residencia, el cuál le recordaba extrañamente la situación actual a la que se enfrentarían, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era el parecido entre el espíritu del fuego y su despreciable nuevo discípulo, estaba seguro de que ese muchacho no sería facil de tratar debido al parecido caracter que el canoso comparte con el vago de su primogénito, pero eso no era lo que le preocubada, pues todo "cabeza dura" termina cediendo ante la compañía adecuada, y tanto el comandante como el resto de maestros tenian esperanza en que la pequeña rubia llegara a ser una buena influencia para el; el verdadero reto era doblegar su orgullo y llegar a darle un objetivo a su lucha, más allá del deseo de libertad, porque un corazón que pelea sin convicción, esta condenado a la derrota y eso sin dudas era algo que queria inculcarle a su aprendiz lo mas rápido posible.

En el departamento del maestro Kaphua la atmósfera se sentía ligera y apasible, no obstante, el taekwondoi debía preparar sus lecciones, no podía decepcionar a sus nuevos pupilos, aún que no los conociera aún, su corazón le decía que seguramente serían jovenes con sed de enseñanzas que los mantuvieran en el camino de la justicia y la rectitud, la sola idea de ser un nuevo ejemplo a seguir para un puñado de jóvenes era algo que lo entusiasmaba demasiado, fue por eso que salió un momento de sus pensamientos para enfocarse en el que seguramente sería el mas problemático de sus estudiantes, en especial después de lo ocurrido en la base de los Ikari, era innegable el tremendo espíritu de lucha que emanaba del interior de ese chico, pero asi como podia ser bastante poderoso, su nivel de fuerza era equiparable con lo vacio que era su propósito, en su vida ha reformado a cientos de criminales que parecían ser un caso totalmente perdido, pero que ahora eran miembros funcionales de la sociedad y que incluso lograron recuperar su honor al entregarse por completo al camino de la Justicia, teniendo eso en mente, no podía bajar los brazos con un adolescente (casi un joven adulto) con graves problemas de carácter, debía darle la seriedad y el compromiso necesario para que ese muchacho aprendiera a luchar por el bien de otros y no solo por sus propios y egoistas deseos.

Habiendo puesto sus pensamientos en orden, continuo preparando sus clases con gran entusiasmo, esperando impaciente el día de la apertura.

En la residencia de los invitados chinos, el maestro chin les explicaba a sus estudiantes que apesar de su amplia experiencia en combate ellos no serian instructores sino también aprendices, noticia que no le sento bien a Sie, afortunadamente Athena estaba ahi para hacerlo entrar en razón, pues al igual que Bao ella estaba muy contenta de poder aprender estilos nuevos de lucha y así tal vez enriquecer su arsenal de movimientos, una vez controlada la conmoción, el maestro Tensai se puso a revisar en sus pergaminos algo que seguramente le ayudaría en el momento adecuado, después de todo, ya no era un jovencito y debia mantener el ritmo de los demás maestros pues todos se estaban esforzando mucho, se sento en el piso e intento leer con mucha atención, debía recordar todo lo mejor posible, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se tomaba en serio su papel como maestro, pero las circunstancias se lo exigían, volvió con desgano a su lectura ignorando los deseos de servirse un buen baso de sake, pues prometió que se mantendria sobrio y conciente para una emergencia de esta índole, esta vez no podia basilar al respecto, una vieja profecia podria cumplirse, causando un daño irreparable al mundo tal y como lo conocemos, es por eso que debía encontrar una forma de encaminar a su alumno para que pudiera cumplir con el que creen es su destino.

Una vez pasadas un par de horas se dispuso a salir de su estudio para poder merendar, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a ese viejo pergamino y a la imagen dentro de el, un espíritu herido, apunto de librar una batalla.

-Solo espero no fallarle a ese muchacho...

En la casa de los Bogard, Terry recibia con gusto al viejo amigo de su padre, quien se animaba a entrar en la vivienda; luego de una breve charla y una deliciosa comida Tung puso al rubio al tanto de su misión y de lo importante que era, pidiéndole consejo al mayor de los Bogard con respecto a cierto moreno temperamental, Terry no pudo evitar sentirse raro ante la petición del anciano, pues él casi nunca trato con aquel chico, sin embargo algo que si recordaba bastante bien, era lo mucho que le molestaba que lo comparasen con Kyo y que lo llamaran "copia" o "clon" si bien no era mucho con lo cual trabajar, era mejor que nada, al menos sabia que palabras evitar serca de él.

Luego de esto Tung también presento a Terry la petición para ayudarle con sus clases, a lo que el rubio al principio dudo bastante, hasta que su hermano y su protegido intervinieron aclarandole que sería una excelente oportunidad para ayudar a otras personas y también para ponerlo a hacer algo que no fuera holgazanear todo el día, con una sonrisa nerviosa los 3 aceptaron la invitación para unirse al proyecto de los Ikari Warriors, pero había una pregunta que aun se hacia a si mismo el "lobo solitario"

¿Por qué ese chico es tan importante ahora?

En la residencia del K' Team Máxima disfrutaba de una tarde tranquila viendo el partido de fútbol de temporada mientras Kula preparba la cena alegremente y K' estaba encerrado en su habitación, habian pasado ya 2 semanas desde el altercado en la base de los Ikari y desde entonces, el moreno no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ninguna que no fuera una respuesta necesaria, esto preocupo de sobre manera a la chica de hielo, pero Máxima calmo esa preocupación, asegurandole que este comportamiento era normal en él y que eventualmente volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, pero esta respuesta no la dejo del todo convencida, asi que decidió hacer algo para poder animar un poco a su canoso favorito.

Si bien era cierto y no lo conocía lo suficiente como para intentar hablar con el, si sabía de una forma en la cual podia confortarlo (o al menos intentarlo).

El despertador sono puntual, tal como todos los días, y al igual que ya era costumbre, K' lo esperaba desde 5 minutos antes.

Siguiendo su rutina habitual, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse, salir de ahí 6 minutos después, secar su cuerpo y comenzar a vestirse, 4 minutos después salia en dirección a la cocina para tomar su "medicamento" y posteriormente irse sin despedirse de nadie, ese era el plan, siempre fue así

pero...

Algo cambio...

A escasos pasos de la cocina, un ligero aroma llamo su atención, podía identificarlo en cualquier parte, café negro, amargo casi sin azúcar tal como a él le gusta tomarlo, pero eso no era lo único que había en la mesa, un plato servido un un poco de huevo revuelto con tiras de tocino y un tenedor.

Era evidente quien fue la persona responsable de dicho gesto, algo bastante molesto considerando que K' no es del tipo de gente a quien le guste recibir atenciones o cuidados de nadie, simplemente se limito a beber el café para tomar sus pildoras y después se marcho con rumbo al trabajo.

Un par de horas después Máxima encontro la comida y pese a estar un poco fria la tomo de igual manera.

Llegado el ocaso el cyborg fue el primero en regresar de sus labores diarios siendo recibido por una alegre Kula que disfrutaba un documental sobre animales polares en la TV

-¿Como te fue hoy tío máxima?

-Hoy fue un día bastante tranquilo a decir verdad, ¿que tal el tuyo?

-Este canal ahora es mi favorito, he aprendido mucho sobre animales, plantas y demas cosas muy interesantes.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, por cierto muchas gracias por el desayuno que preparaste.

Tristeza, era la única forma de describir el semblante en el rostro de la chica, al darse cuenta de que su gesto de amor y preocupación fue ignorado por K'

-¿Pasa algo?

-Esa comida, era para K'

-Ya veo...

Al notar la decepción en Kula, Máxima intento rápidamente darle palabras de ánimo.

-Tal vez, se le hizo tarde y no tuvo oportunidad de comer, o tal vez no creyo que esa comida fuera realmente para el.

-¿Lo dices en serio tío?

-Claro, después de todo, no es el único que se levanta temprano, puede que al no ver ninguna nota pensara que ese almuerzo fuera para mi

-Es verdad, no puse una nota que le dejara saber que ese era su desayuno.

-Ahí lo tienes, no te sientas mal pequeña, si tienes pensado volver a intentarlo, solo asegurate de hacerle saber que la comida es para el.

-De acuerdo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Al día siguiente, el platinado volvia a realizar su rutina y una vez más se encontro con un detalle que personalmente le parecía estúpido, pero que a ojos de cualquier otra persona era algo sumamente dulce y conmovedor.

Servido en la mesa una taza llena de café un plato con un poco de arroz y pequeños filetes de ternera con salsa y a un costado junto a los cubiertos una nota.

"Para K"

Un fuerte suspiro escapo de sus labios, la comida aún despedía un leve y humeante aroma, señal de que fue preparada muy recientemente y a diferencia del día anterior esta vez era claro que el plato que tenia enfrente fue preparado para que solo el lo degustara, con resignación movió una de las sillas y se dispuso a comer, después de todo tenía tiempo suficiente, terminado su desayuno colocó la taza y el plato en el fregadero y se marchó.

Asi paso una semana entera, en la cual Kula preparaba un delicioso desayuno para K' y el se limitaba a comerlo y pese a no haber agradecido en ningún momento, para Kula el simple hecho de que el tomara lo que ella cocinaba era suficiente, pues en el fondo sabía que K' no acostumbraba aceptar nada de nadie, y el pensar que estaba aceptando (tal vez gustoso) la comida que con tanto cariño le preparaba hacia bailar de gusto a su corazón.

Finalmente el día llego, el día en el que la nueva academia de artes marciales abriera sus puertas, para sorpresa del K' team, en la entrada había una cantidad considerable de gente reunida, en su mayoria jovenes adolecentes y uno que otro adulto con hijos pequeños, pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que el grupo de maestros hiciera su aparicion, y una vez en presencia de su audiencia el primero en hablar fue el lider de los Sakasaki

-Sean todos bienvenidos a nuestra academia, en este glorioso dojo tendran a su disposicion una amplia variedad de disiplinas para aprender, controlar y perfeccionar y como estamos concientes de que las palabras no son sufucientes para alentar sus espiritus de lucha, hemos preparado una pequeña demostracion de todo lo que pueden aprender de cada uno de nosotros.

Los maestros fueron avanzando hasta estableserce justo en medio del escenario, que estaba preparado especialmente para este importante día, la gente que se habia limitado a quedarse en la parte frontal del escenario, lo fue rodeando hasta que todo el perimetro estaba lleno de futuros alumnos.

Varios asistentes fueron entrando y posicionandose en la plataforma, llevando tablas de madera de diferentes grosores, el primero en actuar fue Kim, que corrio a la izquierda donde habian 2 asistentes, el primero coloco su tabla a manera de plataforma para que el taekwondoi saltara, el segundo arrojo su madera al aire, Kim uso el impulso de su salto para girar su cuerpo y elevo su pierna derecha, dando una poderosa patada que destrozo la tabla en mitad del aire y no conforme con eso, en cuanto la gravedad lo atrajo de nueva cuenta al piso, el maestro Kaphua dio un giro al frente y con una patada decendente rompio la misma tabla que antes le habia dado impulso.

Con gran agilidad justo despues de impactar contra el objeto, Kim impulso su cuerpo hacia adelante y extendio sus brazos para dar un mortal al frente y aterrizo sin problemas, unos aplausos se hicieron presentes y el maestro coreano realizaba una reverencia con total humildad.

El segundo fue el maestro Tensai quien hizo uso de 3 asistentes, colocados en forma triangular.

Haciendo uso de su increible agilidad, el maestro Tensai se desplazo entre los 3 puntos a una velicidad sorprendente, destrozando las tablas una a una, finalmente los asistentes avanzaron para cerrar el espacio del maestro kung fu, dos de ellos lanzaron sus tablas al aire y el tercero espero al centro sosteniendo su tabla frente a su zona media, a diferencia del coreano, Chin no uso ninguna plataforma para realizar su salto, y una vez en el aire realizo un split rompiendo las 2 tablas que fueron arrojadas y termino con un aterrizaje de trigre, dando un mortal al frente y rompiendo la ultima pieza con un poderozo derechazo.

Una vez más, aplausos y una reverencia.

Las demostraciones de Tung y Saisyu tal vez no fueron espectaculares pero aún así lograron una buena reaccion por parte de los asistentes, finalmente el maestro del Karate se limito a dar una señal haciendo que un total de 20 asistentes se formaran en linea recta, para despedazar las 20 piezas de madera con un solo y potente golpe recto, dando por terminada la demostracion.

Los presentes aplaudieron con entuciasmo una vez más, los maestros realizaban una reverencia en señal de respeto y sus respectivos alumnos comenzaron la tarea de registro de los nuevos estudiantes.

Siguiendo las ordenes del comandante, K' debia tomar todos los cursos y una por una fue recorriendo las mesas de registro para las clases, viendo frente a el a toda esa gente que tanto despreciaba, pues sus egocentricas e hipocritas sonrisas representaban mucho de lo que K' odiaba de los torneos, sin embargo decidio contenerse y guardarse la ira para el momento en el que pudiera desquitarse.

El día llego a su fin y el primer paso a fortalecer su mente y su cuerpo habia sido tomado, con la esperanza de que en el momento indicado, el joven moreno pudiera liberarse a si mismo y a la humanidad, de una terrible amenaza.

Simplemente habia sido un dia de reencuentro, con las caras de viejos y despreciables conocidos.

Nota del autor*

No puedo disculparme suficiente por el tiempo que me tomo poder actualizar, de verdad que lo siento mucho, pero ahora ya organize mejor mi tiempo y mis ideas, por lo cual abra actualizaciones más seguido.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic pero en especial les quiero agradecer a Manu Sukoru-chan y a OscarTR por su apoyo y sus reviews, quiero informarles que apartir de este capitulo, estare respondiendo a todos los nuevos reviews en la parte final de cada nuevo cap.

Sin mas por el momento, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap, queria hacerlo mas largo, pero no podia seguir dejandolos en espera, hasta la proxima.


End file.
